Assassin Bride
by o.Love.Song.o
Summary: Kagome met him at the hotsprings late one night and not even a week later, he admits he loves her. But she has a feeling that their trust in each other's about to break. Can they do anything to save their relationship before its over?banXkag..plz R
1. Shadows Gather

Okay...ive got a new story :D

This ones a ban/kag one...:D

I think this first chappie sucks...but keep reading on :D please...

And i dont own Inuyasha :D

* * *

Chapter One

_Shadows Gather_

_It is a story from over ten years ago. Those guys came to this place from the eastern provinces. _

_The Shichinin grave is a mound built to appease the Shichinintai..._

_The Shichinintai were a group of seven soldiers out for hire. They weren't retainers of any lord, and wandered from war to war taking up work. _

_In terms of their strength, those seven could do the same job that one hundred soldiers could do. However..._

_Their killing methods were too cruel._

_Those who were attached by the Shichinintai were cut to pieces and reduced to ashes. _

_Though it seemed that they deeply liked killing people. _

_So after they had done so many horrible things, many Daimyou feared their strength and rode out to subdue the Shichinintai, However..._

_They had quite a struggle. _

_The Shichinintai made their escape into the mountains._

_They were outnumbered._

_After a long struggle, they were finally captured in an abandoned village in the north._

_All their heads were cut off...and they were buried._

_Nevertheless, the local people feared a curse and wanted to appease the souls of the Shichinin. They erected a grave at the base of the sacred mountain. _

_That's the Shichinin grave._

_...Its a recent rumor that the Shichinin grave has broken in two..._

That was the way I was introduced to the Shichinintai, It made my heart ache to think of those that had been taken by them. Me and my friends, shocked by this, wanted to avenge the dead. Long and Hard, we searched for them, But my friends never knew we would find friendship... and I never knew...I never knew I would find love.

* * *

"Inuyasha!!!" said Kagome in a sweet sweet voice.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he said with a laugh " H-hai."

"SIT!!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha went down with a truckload of curses and hands in the rock on sign. He slowly peeled himself off the ground and shoved his face right up against Kagome's. " What was that for!?!?" he yelled.

"For going through my stuff!!" yelled Kagome. " I told you a hundred-thousand-million-gazillion times NOT to look through it!!" _Well...an actual number might be more reasonable...but Inuyasha had that coming for him..._thought Miroku shaking his head.

" I was hungry! I wanted more RAMEN!!" yelled Inuyasha, his stomach proving his point by growling loudly just then.

"I was making food for all of us already!! And you cant get everything you want!!! I want to go home right now! Can I !? NO!! You want the jewel RIGHT NOW and can you have it!?! NO! You wanna be a full demon and can you!?! N-O NO!!!" yelled Kagome. "I want-"

"Kagome..Lets...uh...finish making dinner now..." said Sango slowly walking towards the fuming miko. Inuyasha looked at Sango then yelled " STAY OUTTA THIS!!" Sango quickly backed up and tripped over Kagome's backpack that Inuyasha had been going through. She fell backwards. Miroku ran forwards to catch Sango, but fell over a tree root. His plams that were facing up landed on the ground. Sango's ass landed right on top on them.

Kagome forgot about her anger and laughed at the sight before them. Miroku was on the ground and Sango was sitting on his hands perfectly.

"Ouch.." said Sango, then realizing there were two hands underneath her ass, she turned around. Miroku gave Sango a cheesy smile and said " Uh..Ah...Sango...I can ex-..." but too late. Sango shouted " HENTAI!!" and whapped him on the head. She got up, now being the one that was fuming and sat on the other side of the fire and continued making dinner.

Miroku got up with swirly eyes and a nice bump on his head. He sat down and leaned against a tree behind him. Shippo shook his head. _He never learns dose he??..._

Kagome had calmed down now and was helping Sango make dinner. Inuyasha was still mad at the lack of ramen to his stomach. " Kagome..." he whined giving her puppy eyes. Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha. We're at the base of Mount Hakurei and before we headed here you wouldnt let me go home. Where am I gonna get Ramen from??.."

"Well...Then go back to the well and get some then come back !" said Inuyasha smiling at himself that he had made such a good idea. Kagome sweatdroped. "It took us so long to walk here...Are you saying you'll take me all the way back to the well then back here?" she said "...Actually that would be kinda nice...I can get some clothes..and take a nice shower...and.." Inuyasha's eye popped out and said " Are you serious!?!? Who said I was gonna take you??"

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome " YOU are the one that wants ramen NOT me!. And you ask ME to go all the way back there and get it FOR you?!?! No way in hell!"

Inuyasha growled. " But I want RAMEN!" he yelled. "Inuyasha!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" yelled Kagome...and he had himself in a Inuyasha shaped crater.

"Okay...Let's talk about more important issues on hand now." said Miroku now without the swirly swirl eyes.

"Whats more important than ramen??" asked Inuyasha climbing outta his crater. " Sit." said Kagome. Inuyasha's face met the ground again.

"According to the information we have gathered, there are 7 people in the Shichinintai." said Sango. " and one of them is now dead...er..again..." said Miroku. " Kyokotsu .." said Kagome looking up at the stars through the hole in the trees above the clearing they were in. " Yeah..The giant fuck and the poison using bastard." said Inuyasha climbing out of his crater for the second time.

"Inuyasha! Watch your language! Shippo's here!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha was about to yell back when Sango inturrupted them " Dinner's ready!" she said.

Inuyasha and Shippo both dived for the food. Their hands landed on the same piece of the same rabbit. They locked eyes.

"Hey! I got it first!!" yelled Shippo. " Too bad hey Shippo?" said Inuyasha and snatched it off the ground and held it above Shippo's head. Shippo tried jumping for it but he couldnt reach it. As he landed, his bushy tail his the fire and caught. But he didnt notice. " Ha. Too bad squirt!" said Inuyasha and tore into the piece of meat with his teeth. " Aww...Kagome..." whined Shippo, eyes filling up with tears. "Shippo dont...Oh my god! You're on fire!" said Kagome, eyes wide.

"I-what?" asked Shippo turning around trying to see his tail. He ran around and around in circles. He couldnt see it. " Kagome..I cant see it!" said Shippo still spinning around. " Hey. Shippo. Stay still for a while." said Sango and took water from their bottle and poured it all over Shippo's tail. The fire went out leaving the smell of burnt hair lingering in the air.

"I wonder where we're gonna find the rest of these Shichinintai people.." sighed Kagome. This meant a long time before she could go home.

"I dont know Lady Kagome. But since we're here at Mount Hakurei... then I would guess here?" said Miroku as the dug into their food

* * *

Jakotsu and Renkotsu sat leaning on the outside wall of the hut.

"So Kyokotsu's dead now is he..." sighed Jakotsu, a man, but a man that looks and acts more like a women. " Pity..."

"Yah.. But he waspretty useless anyways.." said Renkotsu leaning his head backwards and sighing. Reaching over beside him, he pick up a cup and took a long drink.

"And I thought it was gonna be like the good old times agian..." sighed Jakotsu. " The seven of us..and our little jobs...They were so much fun...and- Renkotsu no aniki?"

Renkotsu wasnt paying him any attention. Instead, he was looking at a girl that was walking past with a red kimono and gold designs on. The girl turned and looked at Renkotsu and smiled.

Renkotsu jumped to his feet with a thousand watt grin on his face, while kicking over his drink in the process. It spilled all over the floor and all over the bottom of Jakotsu's clothes.

"Oh ouch! Hot!" yelled Jakotsu and stood up.

"Renkotsu no aniki?" asked Jakotsu looking up at him and a confused look on his face. Renkotsu didnt answer him but he walked away, following the girl.

Now that was too weird. _Huh?...Since when did Renkotsu like girls?...I thought his favourite thing was his cannon...or maybe his gourd?...I must be dreaming or something..._thought Jakotsu.

Just then, Bankotsu walked up to Jakotsu and said "Hey! ..what did you do to yourself Jakotsu??" laughing at him. The top half of Jakotsu was all dry, but the bottom half was mostly wet where his ass was, and then little trails of water fell from that.

Jakotsu gave Bankotsu an annoyed look. " Renkotsu spilled his drink all over me and the floor." he grumbled.

Bankotsu laughed some more. When he was finished laughing, he said " Anyways, What were you staring at?..." while staring down the same direction that Jakotsu had been staring at but didnt see anything _Is my eyesight failing or something?..._

"Renkotsu no aniki saw this girl and he jumped up and followed her just like that . Really! He didnt even turn around to look at me! And he didnt even tell me where he was going!" complained Jakotsu. Bankotsu had a funny look on his face. " Is Renkotsu actually falling in love with a girl?..." he said " Wow..."

"Hey Bankotsu no aniki..You should get a girl too." said Jakotsu snapping Bankotsu back to reality world.

"W-what??" stammered Bankotsu."Hey..I was joking!" said Jakotsu with a laugh. "Geeze Jakotsu dont joke about retarded stuff!" said Bankotsu and he walked away.

_Heh...Bankotsu would look good with a girl..._ thought Jakotsu as he watched Bankotsu walked away.

As he walked, one sentence kept on coming back to him over and over agian. _You should get a girl too..._ Bankotsu sighed._ Iunno..Maybe I should...But only if the right one comes along..._

* * *

"Kagome. When we finish eating, you wanna go to the hot springs with me?" asked Sango. "Is there a hot springs nearby?" asked Kagome nearly jumping up at the idea of a warm bath. "Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha stuck his nose up into the air, closed his eyes and said. " Keh! I dont know!" Kagome sighed. She was gonna save this for later, since she only had one real one left, but hey she had a fakie right?. It had been a long time since she had a nice hot bath.

" Inuyasha...Tell us..." she said waving a precious cup of ramen in front of his face. Inuyasha opened one eye. Then he jumped up and made a grab for the cup of precious ramen. Kagome brought it up higher at the last second and Inuyasha fell splat onto the floor. He got up and made another grab at it. "Tell me where the hot springs are Inuyasha." said Kagome still waving it around. Inuyasha paused for a moment then said while pointing " Over there, 15 minuets or so walk. Bring your bow and arrows when you go." Then held out his hand.

Kagome nodded then went to go get her bathing stuff. "Ramen?" asked Inuyasha following Kagome around like a lost puppy.

After she and Sango were all ready to go, Kagome put the ramen onto the floor and told Inuyasha to stay where he was. Inuyasha looked comfused but did as Kagome was told, not wanting to sacrifice any chance at getting precious ramen. Kagome walked to the edge of the line of trees that hid their little clearing and turned around.

"Inuyasha. After I come back from taking a shower, I will give you the ramen. Do NOT touch the ramen before I get back. If you do. I will know." said Kagome and walked away with Sango. That left Inuyasha looking confused as hell with his ears down and his clawed hand scratching his head.

After 15 minuets of walking in the direction that Inuyasha had pointed out, they found an awsome hot spring. It was nice and big and there was steam gently rising from it.  
"Awsome!!" shouted Kagome and ran the rest of the way there. Sango followed on her heels being just as dirty as Kagome was.

Kagome quickly stripped off her clothes, while she was, she thought she heard something, or someone in the bushes nearby. She turned into that direction, but there was no one there and there was no more sound. So she ignored it and slid into the hotsprings.

"Kagome. What was...Why did you tell Inuyasha that he couldnt have his ramen and he cant touch it?" asked Sango, curious of her friend's earlier actions.

"Oh that?" said Kagome with a giggle " That was a fakie. There was no ramen in it. I only wanted Inuyasha to tell me where the hotsprings were."

Sango laughed, while imagining Inuyasha's face when he found out. Big eyes, opened mouth and a big NANI on his face.

"Smart idea Kagome..." said Sango after she recovered from laughing.

"So..when are you gonna tell Miroku Sango?" said Kagome with a sly smirk. Sango's face turned red. "huh?...tell him what..." she stammered.

"Haha...Sango, theres no point denying it! Its written all over you face! You totally love him!" exclaimed Kagome.

Another rustle in the bushes was heard in the opposite direction it was last heard in. " Miroku!!" yelled Sango ducking herself down into the water while Kagome picked a rock up. Sango reached for another rock and together, they chucked it hard. BONK! THUD!

And Miroku the monk slid out nicely to the edge of the pool.

"Sango Lady K-" began the monk but was hit nicely unconscious by the again fuming taijiya. "Geeze. Cant ever leave us alone for a second." Kagome heard Sango mumble. " Kagome. Stay here if you want. Im gonna drag that fuckin monk back to the campsite then Im gonna make him stop in his perverted habits." said Sango to Kagome.

"K Sango. Ill be there in a little while." said Kagome as she sunk even deeper into the water. It was comforting, really.

Sango got out and put a towel around her body. And Miroku chose this perfect moment to wake up right after Sango had finished covering herself.

"Kagome." said Miroku. "I came to tell you..."

"Tell me what!?" shouted Kagome. " You could've just stayed back there and called us or something or wait till we got back to tell me! You dont need to walk your shiny white ass all the way over here!"

"How do you know my ass is shiny and white Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku with a twinkle in his eye but then quickly changed the subject when he saw fire blow off both women. " Um...Ya now as I was saying...Inuyasha has just gone off to see Lady Kikyo...and I thought you should know.."

Sango and Kagome stared at him for a second, then all the attention changed to Kagome. " Its...Its alright guys...Um..you guys go back first..I'll come...in a little while.." she whispered looking down into the water.

"Kagome-" said Sango. Miroku got up and whispered into Sango's ear "Lets leave Lady Kagome alone for a while...She might wanna think by herself or something.." "Ya...you got a point houshi sama." whispered back Sango.

"Um..Kagome..We'll be back at the campsite..Meet us back there okay?" said Sango.

Kagome nodded.

So together Sango and Miroku left the little enclosure that they were in, with Sango's hands holdind Miroku's behind his back.

After they were gone, Kagome sighed and let her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

_Whats the point? Why? There are so many guys that like me back in my time. And here too! But Why!? Why do I love a guy that dosent love me back?...sniffle sniffle...heh...maybe it was a challenge?... Inuyasha..._

She thought she heard the rustle in the bushes again. She came out of her thoughts and looked that way. Another rustle. Then the figure of a man appeared.

Kagome gasped. She moved her hands and covered her breasts.

The man approached. He stepped into the faint sliver of moonlight that managed to come through the trees. All his features lit up instantly.

Kagome could only stare at him. _Holy Shit! Who is this guy!? Hes HOT!_she thought.

The man stared back at Kagome. Their eyes met. _Heh..so a good looking girl has come to bathe by herslef... _he thought.

Their eyes met. Chocolate brown with blue.

"Who are you." asked Kagome quietly while reaching for a towel to cover herself up with.

"Heh. A question for a question pretty lady." said the man. " Who are you?" moving his arm slightly. Kagome gasped. Resting on his shoulder and grasped in his right hand was a giant silver halberd.

Kagome couldnt speak. She trembled in fright.

The man looked at her. He dropped his sword and let the tip sink into the earth. He walked over to where Kagome was sitting on the pool's edge with a towel around her.

"So..I'm unarmed now. Who are you." said the man again.

"K-Kagome. And you." said Kagome quietly.

"Heh. You look sad Kagome. What's a pretty lady like you gotta be sad about?" he said. Kagome blushed red.

"I answered you question. Now answer mine. Who are you?" asked Kagome looking into the man's eyes. "Me?" said the man.

"I am Bankotsu. Leader of the Shichinintai."

* * *

So...What you think of the first chappie?...Please R&R!!:D 


	2. Words of an Assassin

Hey...heres the next chappie :D

and thnx to the reviewers

and also im only gonna say this once and it applies for the whole story

I DONT OWN INUYASHA...okay done

heres the chappie!

* * *

Chapter Two

_Words of an Assassin_

"_Me?" said the man._

"_I am Bankotsu. Leader of the Shichinintai."_

Kagome stared into his eyes. Then she screamed..

"Inuyasha!!" she shouted to the air hoping and praying that someone, anyone would hear her and come to help her.

"Hey! Shut up wench!!" yelled Bankotsu to make himself heard above her yelling.

That just made her even more scared. Finding that her voice was like cut off at that moment, all she could do sink back into the waters that was now her only protection against the leader of the feared group of assassins.

Then she got an idea. She started to slowly edge towards her towel to attempt to escape and run her ass outta here. When she got to the edge of the pool, she grabbed her towel and She was about to jump up and run away but Bankotsu caught her arm and forced her to sit back down.

_Well..She's scared of me...That's all I know... _thought Bankotsu. _But she is a pretty face...and...maybe Jakotsu was right...Maybe a girl will do me good..._ So he decided to be nice...for now anyways..."Hey. Dont run away." he said turning her face towards his. " Im not gonna hurt you...I dont go around killing pretty ladies now do I." It took a lot of Bankotsu's brain cells to piece together one good sentence that wasnt threatening, i mean not that he had a lot of them...

Kagome was at lost for words. _Is he actually being nice?...I mean after what I heard about the Shichinintai..and hes the leader too!_

Slowly, Kagome began to loosen up and lose some of her fear. " Im getting outta this pool. Cover you eyes or turn around while I get out." she said.

_Heh..A little bossy and fiery.. I like that..._thought Bankotsu slowly pivoting around. " Okay beautiful, just dont take too long.." he said.

Kagome got herself out of the hot spring and wrapped her body up with a towel. It was long enough to cover her down to her knees.

She also decided to fool around with him if he kept calling her "pretty lady" or " beautiful". "Okay so I wont run away from you. But what is such a handsome man doing here on such a beautiful night. And alone too!" said Kagome. Bankotsu smiled. " Heh. Think Im handsome?.." he asked.

"You think Im beautiful?" she asked back. Bankotsu's face broke into a grin.

" As pretty as you think me handsome." he said. Kagome smiled. " Oh..I think you're the most handsome guy in this land then."

Bankotsu laughed. _This girl knows how to play around...I wonder what shes doing here by herself though...gah..Bankotsu...dont fall for her..shes...shes so hot...and..FUCK!...stop..._ " Then you're the prettiest girl in this land." Then he leaned forwards and whispered into her ear " And Im not bullshitting you either." _Oh my god! Did I just say that!?!...but then again...maybe shes the one...I want... _thought Bankotsu.

Kagome blushed harder. Then suddenly, Inuyasha's face appeared infront of her eyes _Am I being unfaithful...to my feeling towards him??...Am I...flirting with this guy right now!?! And he says hes the leader of the Shichinintai...omg...flirting with the enemy...but he is kinda hot...KAGOME!! STOP!!...but he is..._She saw Inuyasha yelling at her about how she was usless and just a shard detector, and then running off to go into the arms of the undead Kikyo again who of course was SO much better than she was. Without her wanting them to, tears fell down her eyes.

And yes, Bankotsu was a little taken back by her going form happy flirty go happy girl to a depressed, crying girl in the space of a few seconds. He akwardly bent infont of her and tried to comfort her, seeing he was good at fighting, not girls. He had no experience whatsoever in comforting girls that suddenly burst into tears.

Kagome let her tears fall onto the cold hard stone. Cold and hard, like Inuyasha's heart. "I- Im sorry..." she managed to choke out despite her tears.

Bankotsu looked at her for a long time. Then he slid over to Kagome and laid her head onto his shoulder. _Woah...one hour since meeting her and im..._

Kagome stopped crying for a second and lifted her head to look up at him. " Bankotsu?" she whispered. "Kagome. Just...shhh..." whispered Bankotsu turning his head to face her.

"Why? I thought...you were a merciless killer...Why? Why are you being so nice to me??.." asked Kagome. Bankotsu looked into her eyes and didnt break off the contact. Only then did Kagome realize that what she said might not have been the smartest thing to say. "Um..." said Kagome and stared back into his eyes trying to think of something to say. " Kagome. I dont deny that im a merciless killer" Kagome gasped and scooted away from Bankotsu as fast as she can.

But she didnt know that he was sitting on a corner of her towel. As she moved, the towel fell and revealed her whole naked body to him. Every curve, every part. Bankotsu stared. Kagome screamed and reached for her towel. But it was still stuck under Bankotsu's ass.

Kagome looked at him. " Can you PLEASE move so I can cover myself up!?!" she half yelled half said. Bankotsu snapped outta it and said " Listen to me first. I promise I wont look." Kagome looked into his eyes and knew that there was no way around it . So she covered herself the best she could with her arms and looked at the leader of the Shichinintai.

After a while of silence, "Um...so are you gonna say anything at all?" asked Kagome while shivering. Bankotsu looked at her. Then he pulled her into him so she was sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her."Kagome, I might be a merciless killer ...but if I had wanted to kill you...Why didnt I do so already?.."

"Um..." said Kagome then blushed majorly, noticing that she was sitting NAKED on top of the LEADER of the SHCHININTAI of all people. Bankotsu noticed the blush and looked down. He blushed too. Kagome only noticed the "Look down" part so she jumped off Bankotsu and shouted "HENTAI!" and slapped him across the face.

The slap echoed throughout the woods. Kagome looked shocked at what she had just done. " Um..." she stammered and knew that she want probably gonna get killed for that. She looked fearfully at Bankotsu.

He looked back at her for a while then laughed. He got up and went over to pick his halberd up. Kagome stiffened. Yup. She was gonna die. No more sugary words or flirting. This was her deathbed.

Kagome backed up and away from the mercenary. And on the way she grabbed her towel. But she stumbled on a rock and fell backwards.

Bankotsu walked over to her with the halberd on his shoulder. Kagome summoned up her last ounce of courage and said " Wait!"

He looked at her. " What?" he asked. Kagome stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. " I know you're gonna kill me now. But let me die with honor. Please..Let me die on my feet." she said and tears fell out her eyes. _Inuyasha...Sango...Miroku..Shippo..Kirara...Kaede...Mama...Souta.. Grandpa...Goodbye..._

"Kagome." said Bankotsu. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was standing there looking at her with a face as confused as hell. "You're dying?? From what??" he asked. Kagome did a major sweatdrop.

"...Arent..you gonna kill me...For...slapping you?..." she whispered not looking at him, but looking at the ground instead. Bankotsu laughed. "No...Normally I would've,...if any other girl slapped me like that...but...since its you.." and he winked at her here " I wont kill you."

Kagome's jaw dropped and hit the floor. " N-nani?" she whispered.

"Dont believe me Kagome?" said Bankotsu. Kagome shook her head. " Then why did you pick up your...uh...giant...uh...sword like thingy..?" she asked.

He laughed. " This is my baby Banryuu. And I picked it up cause I gotta get back to my brothers. It's late you know. You got a place to go to?"

"Ya..." she said really quietly. Bankotsu didnt want to ask her, but it was just too tempting.

"Kagome. Why are you so sad?" he asked as he lifted her chin up to look at her. " A pretty girl like you could have everything you want." he continued. " Guys...for example..." he added a lot quieter. _DAMN! Guess like I did fall for her...Shit and in one day too...better watch my mouth...and what I say to her...and I guess...I have to earn her love...sigh...I wish this were as easy as fighting..._

"Bankotsu.." she whispered back.. "I-..." but then her tears overflowed her eyes and that prevented her from talking anymore.

He walked over to her. " Then my beautiful Kagome, dont tell me now. Tell me when you want." he said as he pulled her with the arm that wasnt holding Banryuu into his chest and held her in a one armed hug. _SHIT!!!! MY!?!? Kagome??? _thought Bankotsu _And right after I reminded myself to watch my mouth SHIT SHIT SHIT!! hope she dosent notice..._and when he realized that he was hugging her he sweatdroped and thought, _so much for not noticing..._

_MY Kagome??Did he just call me HIS Kagome??? You know...hes not as bad as I thought..._ thought Kagome. _Not to mention hes hugging me right now..._

"Um..." said Kagome as they both pulled away. She had a major blush on her face and so, amazingly did Bankotsu. "Uh..I guess...I'm gonna go now...I uh..I'll see you sometime later..." stammered Kagome. Bankotsu just stood there and blushed.

He stared at her for a long time. Then he said " See ya then..." and he quickly pecked Kagome on the cheek then walked away.

Kagome just stared at his retreating figure, then she touched the cheek that he had kissed. She sighed and got dressed. _Wow...I wish SOMEONE was as good to me as he was...cough Inuyasha cough..._

Picking up her things and still deep in thought, she made her way back to the campsite where her companions were.

The moment her foot stepped into the clearing, " OI! Wench! Where have you been!? How long does a fucking shower take!"

"Sit." said Kagome simply. She put her stuff away and then turned back to Iuyasha. " Why would YOU care how long I take at the showers when your off with KIKYO!?! All you care about is the damn it jewel shards!!" she yelled.

"Glad to know that you know you have JEWEL SHARDS on you! You couldve gotten yourself KILLED" yelled back Inuyasha climbing out of his crater for the thrid time today.

"Jewel shards jewel shards!! Is that all you care about?!?! Are you saying I cant protect myself?!?Are you-" yelled back Kagome but was inturrupted by Shippo's voice.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. You BOTH smell like grave yard dirt and soil." he said innocently. That got a kick outta everyone.

"So you DID go see Kikyo!" yelled Kagome. " I never said I didnt!" yelled back Inuyasha. " But unless YOU've been visiting Kikyo, WHY the fuck do YOU smell like grave yard dirt and soil?!?"

Silence.

"Kagome?" asked Sango with a questioning look. "Keh. And that smell is all over you!" said Inuyasha after sniffing at Kagome for a while. " Lady Kagome? Who or what did you see at the hot springs after we left?" asked Miroku. " And It smells like you were...hugging it or something!" yelled Shippo, also sniffing at Kagome.

Kagome turned nice and red like a big shiny tomato.

Flashback

"_Bankotsu.." she whispered back.. "I-..." but then her tears overflowed her eyes and that prevented her from talking anymore._

_He walked over to her. " Then my beautiful Kagome, dont tell me now. Tell me when you want." he said as he pulled her with the arm that wasnt holding Banryuu into his chest and held her in a one armed hug._

End flashback.

"I er...um..." stammered Kagome. _Ya thats right. " Yes Inuyasha I was at the hotsprings and i met the leader of the shichinintai, yes the perople we want to kill and he hugged me and kissed my cheek when he left." ...ya..Inuyasha's gonna blow up on me..._

"Or did you turn lesbian and you dont wanna tell us and you were getting it on with Kikyo?" said Inuyasha while smirking.

"Inuyasha SIT!" she yelled. Inuyasha fell into the fourth Inuyasha shaped crater there was in their little clearing. " YOU were with Kikyo!" she continued

"Kagome...Calm down." said Sango. " You know that nothing that comes outta Inuyasha's mouth is worth listening to."

Kagome managed to calm down a little and crack a small smile. " You right Sango. So maybe Ill just SIT-thump- here and I will talk about more important things with you guys. Actually all this SITTING-thump- is making me tired. So ill stop SITTING-thump- and ill go to bed. You guys can SIT-thump- around for as long as you like, but when you guys also get tired of SITTING-thump- you can go to bed too.

And with that Kagome stood up and went over to get her sleeping stuff ready. Inuyasha was still stuck in his crater and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were smiling. Shippo looked like he was gonna burst at any given moment.

"Shippo! Im going to sleep!" called Kagome. Shippo turned around and jumped into Kagome's sleeping bag. " Goodnight Sango, Good night Miroku, Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome called. Each of them said goodnight back to her except Inuyasha.

Only after Kagome had slid into the bedding and he was snuggled up against her did Shippo burst out laughing.

"Shippo?" asked Kagome giving him a funny look. "It-its nothing..." said Shippo trying to calm himself down. " Then goodnight." she whispered and gave him a kiss on top of his head. Inuyasha climbed out of his crater just in time to see the kiss. He growled. Shippo turned around and stuck his tounge out at him with a dont you wish you were me look on his face.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to punch the shit out of Shippo right then.

"Houshi sama, Inuyasha. Im going to bed too." said Sango getting up and laying beside the fire. Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha. Ill take first watch. You can go to sleep. Ill wake you up in a few hours." he said.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped into his tree. His stomach growled. Then he remembered something.

"KAGOME!! Wheres my ramen!!??!!"

* * *

Bankotsu slowly walked back to the hut where he and his brothers were staying in. As he pushed the bamboo mat aside, he saw that everyone was there. Jakotsu, Ginkotsu and Renkotsu were sitting around the fire.

"Bankotsu no aniki! We still havent found Suikotsu yet.." said Renkotsu, but he looked like he was deep in thought. Bankotsu didnt answer him and sat down.

"I was thinking we could use the sacred jewel shards to revive Kyokotsu again? So then we could be the band of seven again. Oh ya...and find that Suikotsu while were at it." said Jakotsu. Bankotsu still looked unintrested.

"Bankotsu no aniki? Whats up with you?" asked Jakotsu scratching his head. Then a lightbulb went off. " OH! Did you find a girl to your liking!?!" he exclaimed. Bankotsu's face turned red and he mumbled something about taking a walk and walked out the door. Renkotsu said something about getting some fresh air and followed him out.

"SHIT! How did Jakotsu figure it out!!!" yelled Bankotsu as he punched a tree to no one in particular when he was out of hearing range of the hut.

"So you did find a girl to you liking??" asked a voice behind him. Bankotsu had a nice heart attack and turn around. Renkotsu stood there with a bunch of flowers in his hand. "Y-yeah..." mumbled Bankotsu looking at the ground to hide his blush

_Woah...Bankotsu is like never embarrassed no matter what...He must really like this girl...I wonder who she is?..._ thought Renkotsu.

"Anyways, What are you doing with a bunch of flowers Renkotsu?" asked Bankotsu. " Did YOU find a girl to you liking as well??" Renkotsu sighed then nodded. "Ya..."he said quietly. "So you picked flowers for her huh?" said Bankotsu. " Flowers is one way to a girls heart if you want their love...I think.." said Renkotsu looking at the flowers. " Really!?!" asked Bankotsu standing like an extra two feet taller, which was saying something since he was usually a head shorter than Renkotsu. " Im gonna go pick myself some flowers then!" yelled Bankotsu . " Um...pick YOURSELF flowers??.." asked another voice behind them. The two of them turned around. Jakotsu stood there with a hilarious expression on his face. " I thought you liked a girl...not yourself...but hey..if you do go ahead."

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a -.- face and said "You know what I meant. I need to pick HER some flowers." "Oh...So you DID find a girl to your liking." said Jakotsu with a smile. " I- SHIT!" yelled Bankotsu. Jakotsu laughed and said "Dont worry Bankotsu no aniki, ill help you out if you want." "Really?" asked Bankotsu. "Sure..I dont think Renkotsu needs any help though." said Jakotsu looking at Renkotsu's armfull of flowers. " I..HEY! Are you calling me stupid!!??" yelled Bankotsu.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu laughed. " No... But Im gonna go to the village tomorrow...If you want me to give anything to her...Give it to me before I leave." said Jakotsu.

"Sure!.Uh...Do you know who she is?..." asked Bankotsu realizing a little problem. " No.. But you can tell us."said Renkotsu. " I am also very intrested to see what kind of girl Bankotsu would fall in love with..."

"Um...Okay..." said Bankotsu trying to remember what she looked like. " Um...her name's Kagome. She has...long black hair and brown eyes." The other two sweatdropped and said " Bankotsu. That description fits practically evey girl here.."

"O-okay...um..." said Bankotsu. " Shes a little bossy and fiery...um...she just...dosent look like any other girl you've seen...Its like..shes from another time or something..."

"Now thats a better description Bankotsu..." said Renkotsu. " Now go pick your flowers before you forget." he added with a laugh.

Bankotsu smiled. "K then . Im going.." he said and he walked off.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other then burst out laughing. " Bankotsu's in love!" said Jakotsu taking a bunch of flowers and tossing them into the air. Renkotsu was about to join him in throwing flowers, but then he realized that they were the precious flowers he had picked. " Jakotsu!!!" he yelled. "What?" asked Jakotsu looking at him. " You DESTROYED my flowers!!" yelled Renkotsu,shoving them in his face.

Bankotsu ran through the woods. There were a lot of flowers, but they were all so common. He wanted to find one that suited her, unique.

He stopped at the trunk of a tree and threw away his thousandth flower that he picked. " Still...not unique enough..." he said. "This is gonna take all night..." he sighed. " But I cant give up just yet now can I?..."

_Kagome...But this might all just be for nothing...Kagome might already have a suitor after her...But...Theres still a chance right?..._

Then he leaned back and looked up. His eyes widened. There dangling off the branch of the tree was a beautiful flower. He jumped up and picked the flower, leaving on a long stem and all the leaves still attached. It was fire red with a little black on the petals. There was a thin layer of ice on it.

" Heh..This ones nice...Its...unique enough...And the red...Hah..Her bossy firey temper...Now I better give this to Jakotsu." he said and ran back towards his hut.

* * *

OMG Bankotsu likes Kagome...-.-...Plz r&r and tell me what you think... 


	3. Red Rose Poison

Okay...third chappie

and this chappie is mostly from episodes 103 and 104...but theres some difference later on :D

and thnx 2 the reviewers and a BIG! thnx 2 archangel

on with the chappie

* * *

Chapter Three

_Red Rose Poison_

The sun rose high and bright into the sky. Shippo opened his eyes to the wonderful smell of breakfast cooking. Sango was sitting at the fire and making roasted fish that probably Inuyasha had caught earlier. Kagome was still asleep beside him. Shippo jumped up.

"Kagome!! Breakfast smells so good!! Get up!!" he yelled while jumping up and down on Kagome's stomach. " Owwie..." said Kagome and felt around for her source of pain. " Shippo! STOP before I beat you into pulp!!" yelled Inuyasha from his tree branch.

Shippo stopped and jumped off her stomach. He ran to the fire and sat down looking hungrily at the fish. " Is it done yet!?!" he asked Sango. " No Shippo..Be paitent..Just a bit longer." said Sango with a smile.

Kagome slowly got up. " Oi wench! Finally up!?! Your the slowest and laziest person here!" said Inuyasha from his tree branch. " What!?! IM the laziest person!?!" yelled Kagome. " Ya. You just sit there and you dont DO anything and in battle, you can even protect yourself!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha fell off his tree branch and kissed the dirt.

"How many times do you think hes gonna get sat today?" asked Shippo. " a lot unfourtunatly.." sighed Miroku shaking his head at his quarreling companions.

When Breakfast was finally finished and Inuyasha had finally gotten out of his hole, they set off for the village that was a few walk from where they were.

At around mid day, they reached the outskirts of the village. They saw an army of men marching through the village. But there was no war. Maybe they were out the exterminate something?

They passed a group of men talking about the spirits of the Shichinin in the fields. The gang went down to ask them about the rumors. The men told them

"It is a story from over ten years ago. Those guys came to this place from the eastern provinces. The Shichinin grave is a mound built to appease the Shichinintai...The Shichinintai were a group of seven soldiers out for hire. They weren't retainers of any lord, and wandered from war to war taking up work.

In terms of their strength, those seven could do the same job that one hundred soldiers could do. However...Their killing methods were too cruel.Those who were attached by the Shichinintai were cut to pieces and reduced to ashes. Though it seemed that they deeply liked killing people. So after they had done so many horrible things, many Daimyou feared their strength and rode out to subdue the Shichinintai, However...They had quite a struggle. The Shichinintai made their escape into the mountains.They were outnumbered.After a long struggle, they were finally captured in an abandoned village in the north.All their heads were cut off...and they were buried.Nevertheless, the local people feared a curse and wanted to appease the souls of the Shichinin. They erected a grave at the base of the sacred mountain. That's the Shichinin grave...Its a recent rumor that the Shichinin grave has broken in two..." they were told.

As the group continued walking on, Sango said to Miroku " Hm..Ghosts...What do you think, Houshi sama?" "With Naraku's demonice aura gone its normal to think that its just bullshit but.. " said Miroku. "I dont know if its a ghost of a youkai...but were going in that direction anyways." Kagome suddenly stopped walking. " I sense a shikon shard."  
line  
Jakotsu walked along the road towards the village. He had the rose that Bankotsu wanted him to give his.."Kagome" girl or something. "Heh..I wonder what colour Inuyasha's blood is..." he sighed to himself.

Suddenly "MAKE WAY!" was heard. Jakotsu opened one eye lazily and saw an army of men screeching to a halt right in front of him.

"Did you say something?" asked Jakotsu, his hand on the hilt of his bendy sword. " If you're going on further from here please be careful. Theres talk of a terrible ghost lurking about." The leader of the army shouted back " FOOL! We're here to exterminate that ghost!"

Jakotsu laughed. " Given that attitude, you seem to have no idea what kind of ghost it is." Silence. " Bastard. Are you saying that you know?" said the army's leader. Jakotsu laughed an evil laugh. " You see, I am the ghost."

The leader gasped, somewhere, a horse nickered. "First unit foward!" yelled the leader. The first unit came forwards and bent down. They pointed their guns at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu leaned fowards. " whats that?" he asked. The leader laughed. " If youre a ghost from 10 years ago, you wouldnt know. FIRE!!'

One of them fired their guy. It his Jakotsu in the shoulder. "...Could this be one of the rifles Ive heard so much about??" he said with a smile after examining his wound.

The leader looked pissed. " You ghost...Second unit FOWARD!" Jakotsu sighed. " are you still trying? I get the point." he asked slowly drawing his sword. " Its great okay? And he swung his bendy sword and killed off the units.

The leader's horse reared up. " Impossible..So far away...just by swinging his sword.." Jakotsu's sword was dripping in blood. " This really brings back old memories.." he said quietly.

The leader looked sacred shitless but he pointed his finger at Jakotsu and said "Do-dont be frightened! Surround him!"

And thats what the army did. " This bastards using some kind of strange magic!" When Jakotsu heard that, he laughed. " Im not using anything like that." he rose his sword above his head. "Not now, and not back then!" he swung his bendy sword and all the soldiers were annihilated.

Inuyasha ran onto the scene right after the last soldier was killed. When he got there he stopped. " STAY BACK!" he shouted to Kagome. Kagome looked. There in the middle of a ring of dead soldiers was a young man in pale purple clothing looking into a gun.

"This is rare, so Ill take it back to Renkotsu no aniki." said Jakotsu to himself.

From the point at where they were standing, Miroku realized something."These are the guys we passed earlier in the village!" he said. " That guy finished them off by himself?" asked Kagome all amazed.

Jakotsu turned around and stood up. He looked at Kagome. _Let see...Long black hair...brown eyes...wearing..uh...weird...Kimono?...what is that?...OH! Could this be Kagome that Bankotsu was talking about?!!..._

But Inuyasha inturrupted his thoughts. " What are you! You dont smell like a living human! You smell of a dead person and grave dirt!"

Kagome gasped. _Bankotsu smelled of grave dirt as well! Could he be...One of the Shichinintai??..._

" Inuyasha's cute, but the monk is sexy..." said Jakotsu with a smile. Inuyasha and Miroku now looked royally pissed off. " Is it okay to suck him up?..." said Miroku, his hand on his prayer beads. " Sure..." said Inuyasha.

"WAIT!" yelled Kagome. " This guy has a jewel shard! Maybe the shard's power is what revived him!" "You bastard! Who gave you the jewel shard?!!" yelled Inuyasha. Jakoutsu laughed. " Your angry face is nice too...As for the shard, You'll have to ask Bankotsu no aniki..."

Kagome gasped "Bankotsu!?" she said without meaning to say it out loud. Inuyasha, Jakotsu and Miroku all looked at her. " Are- Are you Kagome?" asked Jakotsu.

"Bastard! How do you know her name!!??!!" yelled Inuyasha jumping infront of Kagome. "Inuyasha. Calm down for a second." she said as she stepped around him. " Who are you?..." she asked Jakotsu.

He looked at her for a while, then said " So you are Kagome. I am the Shichinintai's slasher Jakotsu." Kagome gasped. "Then...Bankotsu is..." Jakotsu laughed. " Yes...My big brother."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them with a funny face. "Um...so you uh...know his brother?" asked Miroku. What Kagome did next surprised the shit out of everyone. She blushed.

"K-kagome?" asked Inuyasha, scratching his head in confusion. "He wants me to give something to you, Kagome..." said Jakotsu with a smile and took something out of his clothes. It was a single rose, covered in a thin layer of ice. It was beautiful. Red with spots of black on the petals.

Inuyasha looked at it and screamed " Dont touch it Kagome! Its probably a trick!". Kagome was on the point of reaching out and taking the flower, but at Inuyasha's words, she stopped.

"...Remember last night, Kagome. Do you honestly think that my head would still be attatched to my shoulders if Bankotsu no aniki found out I had given you a trick rose?" said Jakotsu. " He asked me to give this to you. Personally. And he stayed out late at night to pick it too."

"Kagome! Dont take it!" yelled Miroku and Inuyasha at the same time. Kagome looked like she was in thought._ Do I trust this guy?...He...is part of the Shichinintai after all...but...so is Bankotsu...and he was so nice...I think..._

Kagome decided. She walked forwards to Jakotsu and took the rose out of his hand. Nothing happened. Then, something fell out the middle of the rose. It was a scroll of paper. Kagome picked it up off the floor and unrolled it. Written on that piece of paper was one single word. Remember.

Kagome looked up at Jakotsu with confused as hell eyes. " Remember? What does he want me to remember?" she asked him.

"I dont know...And normally for another women, I wouldnt be this kind, but since...what Bankotsu no aniki told me about you and him...I'll be nice to you, for his sake." said Jakotsu.

Inuyasha ran up and jammed his face right up against Kagome's. "What do you mean YOU and HIM!!??!!" he yelled.

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!!!" yelled back Kagome. " Are you sure its nothing Kagome? Im not sure if Bankotsu no aniki thinks its nothing...I think hes actually thinking about much more than nothing.."said Jakotsu.

Kagome blushed 5 shades of red then screamed "SHUT UP!" and stomped off, her hand still clutching the red rose. Jakotsu laughed. _Looks like what Bankotsu no aniki said was true...that girl is fiery..._

"Inuyasha, See you next time!!..." he said and ran off " That mukotsu...hes interfearing again.." he mumbled under his breath.

"Keh! What was up with that!!" yelled Inuyasha, about to run off after Jakotsu. Inuyasha was in a bad mood over what Jakotsu had said. _Kagome seems to know Jakotsu's older brother...And he said that his brother wanted him to give the rose to her...And...For Bankotsu and Kagome, Jakotsu was willing to be nice?...What the fuck is going on??..._

* * *

Kagome ran fuming into the village. "That Inuyasha. Does he have to know every single little thing about everything that goes on in my life? Geeze Cant I hav-" and she stopped when she saw a thick black cloud roll into the village. " What is it??..." she yelled. Just then, Sango ran to where Kagome was. " Sango, What is this cloud?" she asked. " Its poison Kagome..Dont breath it in.." Sango answered while putting her little black gas mask on.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Mukotsu was making more poison. " heh..." said Mukotsu as he added more ingrediants in. Then, realizing that he was not alone anymore, he said " Its been a while, Jakotsu.". Jakotsu stepped on his head instead of answering him. " You dick! Were you planning to melt me also?" he yelled while taking his foot off. "Of course not, not when we have just been reunited." said Mukotsu rubbing the top of his head. 

"Heh.." said Jakotsu and looked away. " Anyways. How are the rest of the Shichinintai?..." said Mukotsu as he stopped making poison and looked up at Jakotsu. " Alright..Renkotsu's taking care of Ginkotsu right now..and Renkotsu seems to have a lot on him these days.." said Jakotsu picking a plant and putting the stem into his mouth. " Oh really?" said Mukotsu. " And whats wrong with Ginkotsu?"

Jakotsu sighed. " well theres THAT thing of course. You know what happens when they don't replace all the gunpowder and stuff." Mukotsu laughed and said as he began to make his poison again " Yeah and a good greasing too right?"

Just then one of Naraku's bees fluttered down to them. It buzzed to Jakotsu. Mukotsu gives him a funny look. Then out of no where Jakotsu screams out " OH MY GOD! YOU MEAN INUYASHA'S COMING FOR ME BY HIMSELF?!??!! Mukotsu. Ill leave the others to you and DONT touch Inuyasha. He's mine." " Well then.. can I have the women?" asked Mukotsu. " Go ahead. I dont care. " said Jakotsu as he ran off to find Inuyasha. Mukotsu laughes evilly as he finished making his poison. "Perfect." he said.

* * *

Kagome and Sango are trying to run from the poisonous cloud, but it felt like their strenght was being sapped from them. " Sango..." whispered Kagome, not being able to spare any strength. " K-kago—me." panted Sango. In the distance, they saw a well. " Water.." said Kagome softly. Sango nodded, but it was such a small movement, Kagome could barely see it. 

Halfway there, a huge black cloud blasted out of no where. Kagome collasped onto the ground on her hands and knees. Sango soon followed quickly.

Then a short man appeared out of no where. "Hehe..What have we got here? Two pretty ladies hey?" he said. Kagome tried to cover her face with her hands, but the guy said " You cant run from Mukotsu's poison." _Mukotsu! I bet hes another one of the Shichinintai...it looks like they all have names that end with Kotsu..._thought Kagome. Her strength was slowly going.

"Hehe...I wont kill you yet ladies. This poison only paralyzes." he said. Kagome's head was spinning and a strong wave of nausea was passing through her. Sango was no better off than Kagome was. " I made this batch myself. Its special. It dosent work on demons, but you are both humans so...' said Mukotsu laughing crazily.

Kagome was now on the ground. She was totally sick now. Sango was still on her hands and knees. _Crap...My mask wont...work...I wont last much longer...I dont think..Kagome...she already..._and with that, Sango fell to the ground as well.

Just then, Shippo came running up to the two girls. "Kagome! Sango! Are you alright!?!" he yelled shaking them. _Shippo...get Inuyasha...Kirara...you three...are demons...wont..get harmed..._thought Kagome weakly, hoping that somehow, the message would reach Shippo.

"You!" shouted Shippo and pointed at Mukotsu. " Who are you? You- Youre one of the Shichinintai arent you!!?"

"Why little raccoon, who are you?" asked Mukotsu turning around and looking at him. "And yes. I am the Shichinintai's poison user Mukotsu!"

Shippo gasped and he threw his spinning top at him. It landed on his head and began to spin. Mukotsu threw some needles at Shippo. It landed in his chest and stuck out of him where if he was a girl his boobs would be. He slowly fell to the ground. The top stopped spinning. Mukotsu reached out and picked Shippo up. Then he threw the poor kit up into the air and kicked him.

He landed far away..and he couldnt move..._I have to get up...I must get Inuyasha...and Miroku..uh..pain..._and he chucked his crying mushrooms as far as he can, then he blacked out.

"Heheee." said Mukotsu laughing like he always does. " Its just me and you two ladies." he goes up to Kagome and says " My my...I even had enough luck to catch a pretty lady!" _Aww...he even has the same language as Bankotsu...pretty lady..._thought Kagome and when Mukotsu picked her up she thought_ Gross!...I never knew that short fatty could have enough strength to pick me up...No wait! Did I just call myself heavy!?! Aww shit...Sango..Are you alright?!..._

* * *

Renkotsu walked up a huge flight of stairs. " Heh..Long stairs...This will be a nice place for us I think.." When he reached the top of the stairs, there was a couple of monks cleaning up and sweeping the temple. One of them approaches Renkotsu. " Do you have buisness here?" he asked. 

Renkotsu looks around the temple. " No...This place is perfect. Its just what Ive been looking for." The monk is totally confused to hell. " W-what do you mean perfect?" he asked.

"I claim this temple for the Shichinintai." announced Renkotsu. The monk steps back and away from Renkotsu. "Y-you are one of those zombies??..." he stammered.

"Ya..And your robes will look good on me." said Renkotsu not looking at him. Then he suddenly turns and faces the monk.

He cracks his knuckles...

* * *

"Hehe...Jakotsu said I can have the ladies if I wanted them...I will take them back to the Schinintai and they can be ours..." said Mukotsu. He made a sleigh like thing out of the bamboo curtains of a door and a few pieces of wood and dragged the two girls onto the it. 

_Where...where is he gonna take us?? And what do you mean "they can be ours??" Aw..I think were in big shit this time..._thought Kagome. Beside her, Sango was having Similar thoughts._ O crap...Where ever this old fat fart is taking us...It wont be good..._

Mukotsu pulled the sleigh as he headed for the temple that Renkotsu had recently gained them. On the way there, they saw Jakotsu sitting in a pile of mushrooms.

"Jakotsu? What happened to you?" asked Mukotsu laughing again. "Shut up!" yelled Jakotsu and pushed his way outta the mushrooms. He looked behind Mukotsu and saw the two girls.

"Hey..Arent those two girls the ones with Inuyasha??..." asked Jakotsu. " And...Kagome?" he added studying her face.

"Who cares? You said I could have the girls, so I took them. Im gonna bring them back with us to the temple." said Mukotsu. " What temple?" asked Jakotsu. "Oh.. Dont you already know? Renkotsu no aniki got us a new hideout place. Its a temple to the north." said Mukotsu.

"Oh..Okay then. Let's get going..." said Jakotsu.

It took them half the day to reach the temple. When they reached the temple, Jakotsu ran up the huge flight of stairs and called " Renkotsu no aniki!!"

Mukotsu, left at the bottom of the stairs shouted up to Jakotsu. " Jakotsu no aniki!!! Dont just leave me here to drag the girls up!!!" No answer from anyone. Mukotsu grumbled. He pushed Kagome off the sleigh and then dragged Sango up.

Bankotsu stood there. " Mukotsu?" he said. Mukotsu looked up. " Bankotsu no aniki! Its been a long time!"However, Bankotsu wasn't at all intrested in him. He looked at the girl on the sleigh. Somehow...she seemed familiar... " Whos that girl on the sleigh?" asked Bankotsu. " Oh..I poisoned her..and I brought back her and her companion. They can work for us..or something like that." "K..." said Bankotsu and walked away.

"No wait! Bankotsu no aniki!! Help me!!..." yelled Mukotsu, but Bankotsu was already gone. " Shit!" Mukotsu swore and dragged Sango into one of the rooms nearest the entrance. He threw her down onto the floor and found an outfit that was old and had holes all over it. He threw that too on the floor beside Sango. He stripped off all her clothing and put her under a blanket.

Then he went back outside and dragged Kagome up. He dropped her off in the same room and gave her a similar outfit. She was similarly stripped and put under another blanket. Then he left a note saying to come to the main room as soon as they woke up.

Then he went to the main room himself. The others were all already there. " So...You got their names Mukotsu?" asked Renkotsu. " The two ladies?"

"Um..No..But I think one of them is called...uh..." he said trying to remember what the annoying little kit called her..."Now what did that retarded kit call her?...Sango..ya thats it . Sango."

"Okay." Renkotsu nodded. " Which ones Sango?" he asked. " the one with the low ponytail." said Mukotsu. He nodded.

Hours passed.

Kagome woke up . She felt cold and her head was still floating around. Beside her, Sango woke up as well.

"Where are we?.." asked Kagome in a voice so quiet you could barely hear. Sango shook her head, feeling just as shitty as Kagome was. They looked around. They were in a small room with nothing in it A thin blanket covered both of them and rags laid beside their blankets. A small piece of paper was on the ground.

"What does the paper say?" asked Kagome, not being able to read the 500 year old writing. Sango picked up the piece of paper and said " Come to the main room once you are awake. Be prepared to serve."

"Serve?" asked Kagome. They looked at each other, then at the clothes that were on the ground that looked more like rags. Then it hit them. They were gonna be servants to the Shichinintai.

* * *

The gals have to serve the shichinintai now...hm...i dont think theyre gonna be very happy...please R&R! 


	4. Slavery and Love

Hehee  
wut do you think Bankotsus gonna say when he figures out that one of the new slave gals is Kagome.

Thnx 2 the reviewers :D

And here, only suikotsu and kyokotsu are the only 2 missin from the shichinintai. Kyokotsu's dead nd suikotsu is still a saintly doctor :P

ndways the chappie

* * *

Chapter Four

_Slavery and Love_

"_Serve?" asked Kagome. They looked at each other, then at the clothes that were on the ground that looked more like rags. Then it hit them. They were gonna be servents to the Shichinintai._

"Are we really..." said Kagome.

" I dont think we have another choice." said Sango, then realizing they weren't wearing anything. "And I guess we have to wear rags as well..." Kagome sighed.

"I wonder...these clothes dont look like they cover too much..." said Sango picking them up and inspecting them. " Not to mention we have dirt all over our faces and body..." said Kagome looking at her arms.

"Kagome...We've been taken away from our group and to the Shichinintai. Promise me that you'll be strong. And that we'll survive through this somehow." said Sango.

"Yes. And everything that we do from now on will be for the day we get out of here." said Kagome then added with a smile. "And back to Miroku."

Sango blushed. "N-nani?" Kagome laughed. " So you do like him. I never said that YOU are working for the day you go back to Miroku !" "Kagome!" said Sango turning into a tomato "Oh ya? And I bet everything you do will be for Inuyasha!"

Kagome smiled. " Maybe..." she said turning away. " Maybe my ass. You like him Kagome!" said Sango. "Shut up!" said Kagome with a smile . " But for now..." said Sango

"...I guess we should...get ready to serve?.." whispered Kagome, scared at what they might do to her.

Fifteen minuets later, they were ready. Sango and Kagome were both dressed in similarly ragged clothes that didnt do much for the covering department. Sango had her hair in a high ponytail and Kagome in a bun with a bandana made of a spare rag. Her bangs were down and a few pieces of loose hair framed her face.

"I guess...We should go now?" said Kagome softly. Sango nodded and moved her hands in attempt to cover herself up more.

Slowly, the opened the door. The temple was big.

Kagome realized a problem right there. "Umm...Wheres the main room?" she asked Sango. "I-I dont know..." said Sango. "uh..um...lets try...this one!" and pointed at one to the side of them.

The opened that door and found a bedroom with a futon in it. There were elaborate decorations and lots of nice things. And in the corner of the room, a giant sword was leaned up against the wall. Kagome gasped. She knew that sword. It was Banryuu. "Kagome?" asked Sango. " It's nothing Sango...But I dont think this is the right room." she said. " Ya..but its so nice.." said Sango. " So different than the room we were left in.." said Kagome. " ya but dont forget that Mukotsu creep or whatever his name was said we had to serve him now.." said Sango with a sigh.

"So you two are the new girls huh?" said a voice behind them. They turned. Bankotsu stood behind them with his arms crossed. Kagome quickly turned back around.

Sango stared at him. He was avreage height with a long braid that hung down his back. A purple cross thingy with the middle wider and the ends thinner was on his forhead. He was dressed in white with blue and gray armour.

"h-hai.." said Sango while looking at the ground, not being able to meet Bankotsu's eyes.

He looked at the room the girls were in front of. "Stay out of there." said Bankotsu. " And bring us our food in the main room. We're getting hungry. And be quick about it. . Or your heads wont stay on your shoulders much longer." and he walked away.

_Hes...Hes so different from before..._thought Kagome, her eyes filling with tears _Was I really that stupid to think he liked me?...or to like him?..._

"Kagome" Sango nudged her " Lets go... and get them their food." " Ya..Theres one problem with that...from where?" said Kagome.

"Um...Lets try...that room" said Sango pointing at the room opposite of Bankotsu's. The two of them ran to that room and opened the door. They found Jakotsu sitting in there putting lipstick on. Kagome and Sango's eyes popped open and they quickly closed the door before he caught them.

"W-was that a guy?..." asked Sango. " Yeah. Hes Jakotsu and one of the Shichinintai." said Kagome while rolling her eyes. Sango laughed. " He dosent look like one.."

"So now back to the food problem.." said Kagome. " Oh..ya right...um..." said Sango.

After running around the temple, the finally got the food and were headed to the main room. "Now. We still havent figured out which one is the main room." said Sango.

"Well...Lets try that biggest one there." said Kagome pointing to the one opposite the entrance to the temple.

"Okay..but if theres another gay guy or a guy that acts like a girl in there its totally your fault" said Sango rolling her eyes. Kagome giggled and the two girls slowly walked towards it.

They opened the door. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Bankotsu, Mukotsu and Ginkotsu were sitting in there.

"Youre late." snapped Renkotsu.

"And I thought I told you to hurry it up!" yelled Bankotsu. Kagome and Sango bowed their heads down. Sango went over to the right side of the room to put food down for Mukotsu and Jakotsu. "Hehe little lady. So I see the poison's effects are over now?.." said Mukotsu as Sango put food infront of him. " Your a nice one. I will take you for tonight." he continued.

Sango gasped and involuntarly turned around to look at Kagome. She still had her head down and it was like she didnt hear the conversation. But she did. _Oh my god! Sango is gonna get...raped ...by Mukotsu tonight...O help...What if I am too??...Inuyasha!..._

Mukotsu slapped Sango across the face. " Dont look at her!" he yelled. Sango bowed her head and the went over to give food to Jakotsu. She was shaking in fear of what was to come tonight.

"Scared?" asked Jakotsu as she set the food down and he noticed that her hands were shaking. " I dont want the women, so someone else can have my night with you."

Tears fell down Sango's eyes. Kagome noticed. " Be strong Sango...for Miroku.." she whispered. But Renkotsu heard. " Dont talk!" he yelled at her. She quickly bit down on her tongue to stop her words.

Sango finished giving them food and walked back to where Kagome was standing. Kagome walked forwards to the left side of the room to give food to Renkotsu and Bankotsu.

_Shit...I have to serve Bankotsu...I wish..I could forget about last night...oh Kami..._thought Kagome as she walked fowards. She knelt in front of Renkotsu. " Lady. What is your name?" he asked. Her eyes widened. "I am Renkotsu if you didnt already know. Now tell me yours. NOW!"

"K-kagome.." she whispered so quietly that no one other than Renkotsu heard her. "Are you really?" asked Renkotsu. _Isnt the girl Bankotsu...picked flowers for named Kagome??..._he thought. Kagome nodded.

Renkotsu got up and whispered something into Jakotsu's ears. "oh REALLY!?!" said Jakotsu. Kagome turned around. " Jakotsu." she said.

"H-how do you know Jakotsu?" asked Bankotsu ." I met her earlier this morning! She travels with Inuyasha!!...Hes so cute!..." said Jakotsu and started daydreaming about him.

Renkotsu shook his head and sighed. He walked back to his spot and started eating his food without a complaint...For once...

Kagome moved over to give Bankotsu his food. " Oh my Bankotsu. Arent you lucky to have her searve you!!" exclaimed Jakotsu clapping his hands together.

"Whats that supposed to mean??" asked Bankotsu as Renkotsu shot Jakotsu a death glare that said keep your mouth shut.

"Oh- uh...never mind..." said Jakotsu. Bankotsu looked at the girl serving him. " Im Bankotsu." he said. Kagome nodded with out a word.

Before Kagome knelt to put the food down, she stopped. One hand went to her stomach.

"Are y-" began Sango but was slapped across the face by Mukotsu. She shut her mouth. Kagome dropped all the food onto the floor. "You clumsy girl!" said Bankotsu getting up.

Kagome herself fell to the floor. She was on her hands and knees now. She coughed and a river of blood came from her mouth.

"Mukotsu. Why did you bring her back? She's usless!" said Bankotsu pointing a finger at Mukotsu and walking to Kagome. He stepped on the food that Kagome spilt and slipped and started falling. His arms swung around in circles wildly to catch onto anything that might help him stay standing.

And that he did. He grabbed onto not so g rated areas of Sango. Sango's eyes went big and a vein popped out of her head.

"HENTAI!!!" yelled Sango. _Oh great...another Miroku..._

Bankotsu quickly took his hand off. " Geeze I didnt mean it!!" he yelled back then continued walking to Kagome. He raise his hand and Sango couldnt help herslef.

"KAGOME!!" she yelled as she ran to her friend.and dropped down on her knees beside her friend.

"K-kagome?.." whispered Bankotsu as he froze in mid slap action . All the attention was now focused on him instead of her. " Isnt Kagome the one you-" began Renkotsu but was cut off by Bankotsu saying " Yes now shut up."

Kagome was still concious. But not by much. "Kagome are you alright??" asked Sango despretly. Kagome coughed up more blood then said " Im fine Sango..I think...hopefully..not really.." as dizziness took over her. " What...happened??" asked Sango

"I..dont know...ah...dizzy...and...I feel...like...im gonna barf..." moaned Kagome holding her stomach. Mukotsu scratched his head.. " It might be the effects of my poison..." he said.

"NANI!??!!" yelled the rest of the Shichinintai minus Ginkotsu. " Whats wrong with it...shes just a servant no good whore girl..." said Mukotsu. " And plus,...Im not sure if I have any antidote for this specific kind of poison..."

They fell to the ground anime style. " FIND SOME OR MAKE SOME THEN!" yelled Renkotsu " Now!!!"

"Why!?!" asked Mukotsu. " JUST DO IT!!" yelled Bankotsu. " No..Its because Bankotsu no aniki will be heartbroken if she died.." said Jakotsu quietly. But They all except for Kagome heard. Bankotsu sighed. " I dont deny it..." he said just as quietly

Sango's eyes popped out and her jaw fell to the floor. " Nani!!??!" she yelled. " Are you telling me that in the space of one second you've gone from about to ki-"

"Sango..." inturrupted Kagome. " What is it Kagome??"said Sango as she turned to her friend. "Take me outside." mumbled Kagome holding her stomach.

"Why?" asked Sango. "Just do it." she whispered as her grip on her stomach got tighter and tighter. Sango tried lifting Kagome, but it kinda didnt work. " Here. Ill do it." said Renkotsu as he walked over and picked her up easily. " Now bring her outside?"

"Hai." said Sango. Renkotsu walked outside with Kagome in his arms. Bankotsu was standing there looking at them.

"So you do like her." said Sango walking up to Bankotsu. He sighed. " Yeah...and...I didnt realize that was Kagome until you called her so..."

Outside the temple, Kagome told Renkotsu to go behind a bush and put her there. "Uh...Why?" asked Renkotsu. He didnt need a spoken answer. The second her body touched the ground, she heaved and all the contents of her stomach came out.

"Gross." said Bankotsu quietly while turning away.

After Kagome was done, Renkotsu picked her up again. "You okay?" he said. Kagome nodded her head very slightly..

The moment Renkotsu's foot stepped in the door he shouted " Mukotsu! Make the damn it antidote NOW!"

Mukotsu grumbled and got up.

"Sango..." Kagome whispered from Renkotsu's arms. Sango ran to her friend and looked at her.

" S-sango...Please...If you make it out of here..alive..tell...tell Inuyasha...something for me..." she whispered. The shichinintai watched without a word and Renkotsu set her down on the ground.

Sango rolled her friend onto her back. " Kagome shhh its gonna be alright. Dont say stuff like that. You're not gonna die. Inuyasha will never forgive me if I let you die! Kouga neither!" said Sango.

" Heh...my guys..." Kagome whispered. Bankotsu's jaw fell. _So she does have guys..._he thought. " Then- tell them...something..for me...both of them.." she said. Here she took a deep breath. "Tell Kouga..to take Ayame..as his...mate...tell him...he was...like a brother..to me...and I will..always..remember him..." Her breathing was getting more ragged now. "And tell...Inuyasha...I always...I have always loved him...and I always...will..." and she closed her eyes. " Forever.."

Bankotsu looked at her. He said nothing. Jakotsu and Renkotsu looked at him.

"Kagome!! Kagome!! Please wake up!! Kagome!!" yelled Sango over and over again. But she didnt. Sango ran up to Mukotsu and summoned up all the strenght in her body left and slapped him. Dead silence followed.

"Y-you killed her...She was like my sister..You killed Kagome. Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku...They will.. never forgive you..." Sango managed to say in between sobs.

"Calm down! Im making the antidote right now!" yelled Mukotsu. " What antidote can bring back the dead." she yelled as she wiped her tears away furiously.

"S-sango...dont...cry..." said a voice. Sango turned around and looked down. Kagome's eyes were still closed, but she knew it was her voice.

"Im hanging on Sango...for Inuyasha...ill hang on..." she whispered. Bankotsu turned around and were now facing away from them.

Dead silence followed this until Mukotsu finished the antidote. " Here. The damn it antidote for this wench." he said. " It should heal that whore instantly."

Renkotsu bonked him on the head and he shut up. "Kagome. Here. The antidote. Drink it..You'll be alright." said Sango handing her the cup and helping her sit up. Kagome took it and drank.

Then after ever drop was finished, Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes.. " Thank you..Sango...Mukotsu.." she said.

"Why are you thanking him after he called you a whore and wench?" asked Jakotsu. Kagome smiled and breathed in deeply. " No matter how unwillingly, he still made it for me...he didnt have to...but he did."

"I want you to be my woman instead of her then!!" said Mukotsu. Jakotsu stepped on his head...again. " You idiot! Didnt you hear a word that was said before?!?!" he yelled.

Sango smiled.  
"Ka-"said Sango but thought better of it. Kagome opened one eye. That simple action reminded Sango so much of Inuyasha. "W-what is it Sango..."

"Its..not important...I'll ask you later.." said Sango silently yelling at herself for letting it slip outta her mouth. " No..ask.." said Kagome. " You sure?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Last night, after I left the hot springs with Miroku. Who did you meet or what did you meet that made you smelt like graveyard soil when you came back. And it was all over you too." said Sango. Behind them, Bankotsu blushed while still facing away from them

Kagome managed a small smile. Bankotsu turned around and looked at both of them. "Its- I saw..I...met..." she began. Sango waited patiently for her answer. "Nothing Sango...Nothing..that I would...like to remember..."

Bankotsu's heart fell to the floor. He turned away from them. Renkotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other.

"But if you want to know...ask...Bankotsu..." continued Kagome. He turned at the mention of his name. " um...Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome looked at her. " Which ones Bankotsu..." she whispered.

Kagome smiled. "The guy that looks like a girl with long hair...I mean...The guy with the braid." said Kagome. Sango tried to hide her smile, but she didnt want to laugh at her friends mistake.

The Shichinintai minus Bankotsu burst out laughing. Sango turned to them. Renkotsu was holding onto his cannon for support. Mukotsu was on the floor and pounding the ground. Jakotsu was sitting and leaning up against the wall and holding onto his stomach. Ginkotsu gave his lovely machine laugh. Bankotsu was glaring daggers at everyone except for Sango and Kagome. _If any other girl had said that about me...their head would be on the floor now..but its Kagome...only because youre my Kagome..SHIT! Did I just think my kagome again??...grumbles..._

"Take her to my room." Renkotsu said recovering from his laugh attack. " She can rest there...or actually no...take her to Bankotsu's room..." he quickly said after seeing the look on Bankotsu's face.

"No.." whispered Kagome. Renkotsu looked at her. " Your room will be fine Renkotsu." and she closed her eyes again.

Renkotsu looked at her with a disbelieving face and Bankotsu looked like he just got slapped. "What's wrong with Bankotsu's room, Kagome?" asked Renkotsu for Bankotsu. " Heh...I once got a warning to stay out of there..." she whispered. Sango smiled. She remembered what had just happened 15 minuets ago.

Renkotsu, however wasnt there, so he said "Really? From who?" Kagome turned her head towards Renkotsu. " Who do you think..." she said quietly. Renkotsu looked at Mukotsu first. " What did you say to her?.." he asked.

"What? It wasnt me!! Why do you think it was me?!!" yelled Mukotsu. " because you want her in YOUR room!" yelled Renkotsu then turned to Jakotsu.

"Did you say anything to her?!!" yelled Renkotsu. " Phst. No...Go in his room for all I care..." said Jakotsu leaning his head against the wall. Renkotsu turned to Ginkotsu " and you?" he said.

Ginkotsu gave a mechanical no. So that left...

"Bankotsu...What did you tell her??" said Renkotsu turning to face him.

Bankotsu didnt answer. He only looked at Kaogme.

Sango went over and tried to pick Kagome up. It didnt work. " Here. Ill do it Sango." said Bankotsu quietly and picked her up. He took her to Renkotsu's room and put her down on the futon. " Heh so you like a dude named Inuyasha hey Kagome..." he whispered and stroked her cheek.

"Bankotsu.." she whispered and opened her eyes. " I-i'll go if you dont wanna see me.." he said and kinda backed up. " if you want to stay..its alright.." said Kagome. Bankotsu nodded and sat down.

"Kagome..When Sango asked you what happened at the hotsprings, why...did you say nothing that you would like to remember?"he asked.

"Because Bankotsu...I bet I was one of those girls that get used for one night. You yelled at me and Sango when we were at you room...and you were gonna hit me..." she said turning away.

"Kagome..I didnt know that was you..." said Bankotsu.. Kagome half laughed, half cried. " So Im the special girl that gets special treatment?" she asked. "N-Yes..."sighed Bankotsu.

Little did they know that there were eavesdroppers on the other side of the door. They snickered when they heard Bankotsu say Kagome gets the special treatment.

"Kagome...Theres..Something I want to tell you..." said Bankotsu.

"What is it?" asked Kagome. Her eyes were slightly closed.

"Its just..I think..." began Bankotsu then got up and walked to the door. "I think I know you guys are there!" yelled Bankotsu and opened the door. Sango, Renkotsu, Jakotsu,Mukotsu and Ginkotsu were there.

"Run for it!" yelled Sango as they saw Bankotsu looking like he was about to beat the shit out of all of them.

Behind him, Kagome smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sight of Bankotsu chasing the others all around the temple for ruining his moment with Kagome.

* * *

How was it?? hehe wut do you guys think is gonna happen to the girls now??? R&R!!! please... 


	5. A Night to Forget

In the title a night to forget dosent mean you forget this night -.- it means a night that you forget something in...kinda like a night to remember(something) this is a night to forget(something)  
and a hug from me if you figure out what they are trying to forget b4 the chappies over  
nd thnx 2 all ma reviewers:D ill do a reviewers list maybe at the very end of the story...just 4 u...

neways...enough bullshit...so on with the chappie

* * *

Chapter Five

_A Night to Forget_

"_Run for it!" yelled Sango as they saw Bankotsu looking like he was about to beat the shit out of all of them._

_Behind him, Kagome smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sight of Bankotsu chasing the others all around the temple for ruining his moment with Kagome. _

"Nice job...a moment well ruined." grumbled Bankotsu, leaning against the main room's wall. Everyone except Kagome was there as well.  
"Why? What were you gonna say??" asked Mukotsu scratching his head while thinking.

" Geeze Mukotsu dont you ever listen you dumbass??" asked Sango shaking her head. " Why you! Dont talk to me like that!! You are the dumbass here!" he yelled at her. " What do you mean IM the dumbass. Youre the one that dosent know whats going on!!" Sango yelled back

"And I dont care. I want my lady tonight so dont do anything to her! I want to be her firs-" and was inturruped by Jakotsu's foot on his head...again.. " And how many ladies a night do you need?..." said Sango with a vein popping out of her head . Bankotsu shook his head and picked up his teacup and took a drink.

"Oh...Just Kagome then." said Mukotsu with a smile as Bankotsu choked on his tea and started coughing his ass off.

"Mukotsu you dick . Didnt you hear a word that was said before??" said Renkotsu as Jakotsu took his foot off.

"Um...which part?...Bankotsu no aniki saying he'll beat the shit outta us or-" said Mukotsu and stopped when he saw Bankotsu death glare at him.

"Okay. I will repeat this once more and once more ONLY!" said Renkotsu.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sounds of yelling. "Huh??..." she said as she got up and rubbed her eyes. Bankotsu wanst there anymore, and neither were any of the others. _Probably getting beaten up by Bankotsu right now...I wonder what he was gonna tell me before they inturrupted us though..._

She kicked her blankets off and realized she was still dressed in the servant girl rags. "I guess I need some new clothes as well..." she sighed.

Looking around the room, there was a closet full of Renkotsu's clothes. _Hm...I dont think he'll mind...Will he??..._

Kagome decided she didnt care. She went to the closet and opened it. "Okay...All the clothes here are like four sizes too big..." she sighed. "I dont think they'll stay on very well..."

Remembering something and getting an idea into her head, she got up. She walked out the door and looked. Praying that she got the right one, she walked to another door and opened it. _SHIT!! Wrong door...and I was warned to stay outta here as well...hes such a mean retard...but then again?...why was he being nice??..._

"Oh! I remember! Right across from this room!" said Kagome and ran to the other side of the temple. She opened the door and looked in. Yes. This one was right.  
Looking around for the closet, she finally spotted it in the right corner of the room, opposite the futon on the ground. She ran to it and opened it.

She sweatdropped. It was all purple pink, blue and green. _And Jakotsu's supposed to be a GUY in the SCHININTAI!?!?!...at least this stuff is good for me..._

She picked out one that was identical to the one that Jakotsu wears. _Hah...he has duplicates of his outfit...I wonder what he'll say when I show up in this outfit..._she thought with a smile.

She put it on. It was loose for her, but at least it managed to stay on. She left the bottom of it UNhitched up.

She closed the closet and walked out the door to the main room.

* * *

" BANKOTSU NO ANIKI LIKES--" and the door opened... 

"Renkotsu?" asked Kagome walking in. Bankotsu's face turned bright red. Jakotsu got up "Hey! Thats my outfit!!" he said.

Kagome laughed. "Yes. My outfit wasnt covering my body up at all, So I had to get a new one and all of Renkotsu's fell right off. So I took one of yours." she said.

"How did you know where his room was?" asked Renkotsu. " Oh...Well uh..." said Kagome as she looked at Sango.

"Go ahead, we wont yell." said Renkotsu with a rare smile.

"Well..when we were trying to find where the main room was after Mukotsu left us the note, we accidentally walked into Bankotsu's room." said Sango. " Ya...and I ended up there again when I was trying to find Jakotsu's room cause I forgot where it was." said Kagome.

"Why didnt you pick one of Bankotsu's outfits?" asked Mukotsu. "Dense" mumbled Sango. " And I remembered that Jakotsu's room was across from his so ya..." finished off Kagome.

"Aw...You would have been cute in Bankotsu's outfit." said Sango with a snicker. " Sango.." said Kagome with narrow eyes. " You would look nice in Mukotsu's"

Sango's eyes flew out of their sockets. "Nani!?!!" she screamed.

Kagome sat down and smiled. "So whats the big secret here?" she asked as she picked up a teacup..uh..Bankotsu's teacup.

"Um...Kagome.." said Sango. Kagome lifted the cup to her lips and drank deeply. Sango's eyes went wide. " Kagome! Thats not your cup!!" she yelled. Kagome dropped her arm "What?" she said. She looked across the room and saw her own cup on the other side of the room.

"Uh..." said Kagome looking at the cup in her hands. " Whos..." she asked not really wanting to know the answer. " It better not be Mukotsu's..." she grumbled as an afterthought.

"Why? Im gonna have you tonight Kagome. So whats wrong with drinking out of my cup?" said Mukotsu scooting over to sit beside Kagome. Kagome looked like she was gonna barf again. Sango giggled then started laughing.

"Sango?" asked Kagome giving her a funny look. " Nothing..Its just your face said you would rather spend a night in Miroku's bed then sit there for another second." Sango said while laughing.

"Hey wait! Youre the one that likes Miroku. Come on Sango admit it!" said Kagome. "But!-" said Sango while blushing. " Admit that you like-"

"I like Inuyasha." said Kagome without a trace of embarresment and looked at the cup she was holding. "Now admit it like I did."

Bankotsu sighed._ Maybe...She will never...I guess I'll give her more time..._  
Sango looked at Bankotsu when he sighed. _Poor Bankotsu...He'd be so much better for Kagome than Inuyasha who cant commit though..._  
"Okay okay...I like Miroku. There happy?" said Sango while blushing more heavily than before. " happy." said Kagome smiling. "Now...what were you talking about when I first came in Renkotsu?" she added turning to him.

Renkotsu looked at her then looked at Sango with a SOS look on his face that was so classic. Sango was wishing that she had something to capture that face since the Schinintai never looked like they were in shit and needed help. " Kagome. Um...The cup?" said Sango. Renkotsu cast her a look that said Thanks...

"Oh ya...um..whos is it?" asked Kagome . " Uh...His..." said Sango quietly while raising her finger to point at Bankotsu. Kagome looked at the cup and then at him. "Ya...somehow I felt better before I drank my tea..." said Kagome quickly throwing the cup away and her hand moving towards her stomach.

"Hey...Even if you dont like me you dont have to break the cup." said Bankotsu while quickly getting up. " Where are you going?" asked Kagome. " I-..Away" said Bankotsu, his bangs covering his eyes. He turned and walked out the door.

"Um..." said Kagome as everyone turned to her. " Did I say something wrong??..." "Kagome...Go talk to him..." said Sango with a sigh. She got up and went over to pick the cup up . Then while getting a cloth to wipe up the spilt tea, she said " Kagome. Listen to me...Bankotsu will answer you questions...I think..." " Why?..." asked Kagome. "Im confused..."she added.  
"Because Kagome" said Renkotsu... "Just do it."

Kagome nodded and got up. She walked to the door and opened it. The cool feudal Japanese air whipped around her and blew her hair around.

She walked. " Bankotsu!!" she called. " Bankotsu! Where the hell did you go!?!" she yelled. No answer. "BANKOTSU!!" she yelled. " GEEZE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?!!" She walked up some stairs and into a forest. It was beautiful, really. Trees surrounded her and there were the calls of the wild animals there.

Fifteen minutes later, she was still calling and walking. "Geeze...when i get a holda that guy..." she mumbled.

She kept walking "BANKOTSU!!" she yelled. There was a clearing up ahead. She walked to it. Only when she got there did she see a figure of a man standing there. He turned around and faced her.

Kagome couldnt believe it until he called her name.

"Kagome."

"I-inuyasha?! Is that you!??" said Kagome. "INUYASHA!! Its you!!!" she yelled as she ran into his arms. " Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"Kagome...Why are you dressed like that gay fuck Jakotsu again??" asked Inuyasha. "It- it dosent matter Inuyasha. I'm just happy to see you." said Kagome.

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...Why did you go see Kikyo last night??..." she whispered. " You..."

"Kagome. I can not ever forget about Kikyo. But that dosent mean..I can forget about you." said Inuyasha looking away.

"Why? Why cant you meet my eyes when you say that?" asked Kagome. " You still love Kikyo dont you?"

"N-yes...Kagome...I do still love Kikyo..But I also...want you at the same time..." said Inuyasha looking up into the sky.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome in a low and dangerous voice. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" she yelled as she turned to walk away. " AND DONT FOLLOW ME!!!"

As she stomped through the forest and back to the temple, mutteres of " stupid two timer..." and " What was I thinking to like him" were heard all the way back.

She stomped into the main room. Bankotsu was back and everyone looked at her funny when she stomped in.

"K-kagome?" asked Sango. And Kagome burst into tears. "Just- just...Im alright...I think...and ..." she said as she dropped to her knees.

"Kagome. Whats wrong." said Bankotsu coming up from behind her. Sango backed up and let him put his hands on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome kept crying, her head burried in her face. Suddenly, she turned and burried her head into Bankotsu's shoudler. He blushed. Majorly.

He took a moment to recover and then slid his arms around her. "Kagome. Come on..shhh." he said while stroking her hair." Calm down and lets talk"

Kagome nodded and tried to stop crying. She hiccuped and looked at Bankotsu with big watery eyes. _Damn...shes so cute...I just wanna pick her up and...O geeze...like she would want you now..._thought Bankotsu.

"Here. I'll take you to my room. We can talk there." said Bankotsu. Kagome nodded and expected him to pick her up, but nothing happened. After a few moments of silence, she broke it by saying " Um...arent you gonna pick me up?..."

Bankotsu stared. Was she actually asking him to pick her up??... "um..do you want me to pick you up??.." he asked with a hopeful face that was worth a million bucks. It was even better than Inuyash's puppy eyes face. Kagome managed a small smile. " Are you gonna make me walk there then?" she asked.

"N-no" said Bankotsu and easily picked her up. Instead of carrying her bridal style like Inuyasha did it, he carried her on one arm with her hand resting on his shoulder. " Aww...isnt that cute??" said Jakotsu with a smirk at his leader. Bankotsu scowled while turning and walked towards the door.

He opened it and they walked out with Kagome still in Bankotsu's arms.

After they were sure that Kagome and Bankotsu were gone, they all burst out laughing. " Hahaa...Bankotsu no aniki is totally in love with her!" shouted Jakotsu.

"But shes MINE!!" yelled Mukotsu, then got smooshed into the ground by Jakotsu's foot. " Hopefully, they can work this out." said Renkotsu smiling at the scene infront of him.

"Hahaa...Dumbass" said Sango sticking her tounge out at Mukotsu. " Get back here you little-!" yelled Mukotsu as he chased Sango around the room.

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu entered his room. She had been here twice already, but it still all looked very new to her. Bankotsu plopped her down on the futon, then took a seat beside her. 

"Kagome..." said Bankotsu. " Please tell me...what's bothering you...And dont say nothing cause I saw you cry at the hotsprings last night...and I just saw you cry now."  
"Bankotsu...I- I will always be the second best..." said Kagome lamely as tears started flowing down her cheeks again.

Bankotsu lifted her head with his hand and looked into her eyes. " Kagome. I feel like Im second best too. But theres nothing I can do about it now is there?" "Exactly..." said Kagome. " And- wait you like a girl??"

"I- er...no.." said Bankotsu. " But keep going." Kagome turned away from him. "Sometimes...I just want to forget...and love another..." she said quietly.

"Kagome...Tell me everything..." said Bankotsu and pulled her onto his lap.

"Inuyasha...he and a priestess Kikyo fell in love 50 years ago. But Naraku made them betray each other and broke their trust. Kikyo ended up sealing Inuyasha to the Goshinboku and she died right after that. Her remains were burnt with the sacred jewel. I am the reincarnation of her. I am from 500 years in the future and I came to this time through the old dry well. I was born with the jewel in my body and on my 15th birthday, i was pulled into that well by the mistress centipede . I met Inuyasha and released him from the spell that Kikyo had put on him. But one day, a witch named Urasue took Kikyo's ashes and made her a new body. So now she roams the land collecting dead girl's souls to survive." said Kagome.

Bankotsu nodded and motioned for her to keep on going.  
" I found out after I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together one time and he promised to protect her from Naraku that...I fell in love with him. I love him...But he can never forget about Kikyo. Whenever he sees Kikyo's soul collectors, he runs off to meet with her. And he leaves me behind...and...today, I just saw him. He said that he can not ever forget about Kikyo...But that dosent mean he could forget about me. He said that he still loves Kikyo...but wants me at the same time. Hes such a two timer." I hate him!!" and Kagome finished her rant with a nice loud yell of I HATE HIM!!!

"Kagome. Are you really from 500 years into the future?" asked Bankotsu. Kagome nodded " And...why are you still here? Why did you stay with Inuyasha? Why didnt you just go back home?" he asked.

"cuz..I ...I am the one that broke the Shikon no Tama I carried in my body. I'm travelling with Inuyasha because...I can see the jewel shards. Even if its inside someone of if its far away, i can still sense it. When we finish the jewel...we still have to kill Naraku...and then..." she trailed off

"Kagome. Why do you have to kill Naraku?" he asked " He promised me eternal life if me and my brothers killed all of his enemies...inculding you and Inuyasha..." he said.

"So...you..are gonna kill me?.." Kagome whispered.

Bankotsu shook his head widly. " No! I wouldnt...Kagome...answer my question." Kagome looked at the floor for a while then said " Because..Of what he did to my friends. He betrayed Kikyo and Inuyasha...he killed Sango's whole village...he put the curse of the wind tunnel on Miroku's grandfather..."

"Wind tunnel?" asked Bankotsu. " Yes. It's basically a black hole that sucks everything around it in." said Kagome.

"Really?Hm.." said Bankotsu. " Ya and itll be passed onto every member of his family. One day, Miroku's wind tunnel will suck himself up." said Kagome, not wanting that day to come " Unless we kill Naraku."

"Kagome. I ...we're working for Naraku right now...But now...I see...I..Wont fight against you. I will help you guys on you mission." said Bankotsu.

"I- Really?" asked Kagome. "Why? are you surprised?..." asked Bankotsu with a smile. Kagome sighed. " Yeah I guess I am...since..I heard you story.."

"What story?" asked Bankotsu

"The villagers told me the story of the Shichinintai. You guys...the only thing keeping you alive now is that jewel shard in your neck..." said Kagome.

"Y-yes...and the first time around when I was alive...I didnt...feel emotion I guess...It was always just fighting...and jobs...and more...I wanted to kill...I never cried...I never felt hurt, I never felt scared..." said Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu..." said Kagome reaching out and touching his hair. He let her and she ran her fingers through his bangs.

"What did the villagers tell you about us?.." said Bankotsu as he reached up and held her hand. He laced his fingers through hers.

"Um..." said Kagome. " They told us this was a story from 10 years ago. You guys came from this place from the eastern provinces and that you were a group of 7 soldiers for hire. You went from war to war taking up work. In terms of your guys's strength, you could do the same job that 100 soldiers could do...but that you killing methods were too cruel. Those you attacked were cut to pieces and reduced to ashes."

Bankkotsu sighed " Yes... But keep going." "Did you really?" asked Kagome. " Look into my eyes and tell me what you think." said Bankotsu.

Kagome shivered. " Yes...I...but why?..." " Keep going on with the villager's story." said Bankotsu as he laced his other arm around her waist.

" They said it was though you deeply liked killing people. So after you had done so many horrible things, many Daimyou feared you strength and tried to subdue you. They failed and you guys made your escape into the mountains. There you were outnumbered and you were captured in an abandoned village in the north. You got you heads chopped off and you were buried."  
"Heh...ya...that's how we died first time around.." said Bankotsu. " But Kagome...Ive changed from the first time, to now my second time living...Before I was reborn...I ...I never loved.."

* * *

Aww...Bankotsu and Kagome...Tell me wut u think of this chappie aka R&R plz!!! 


	6. Dusk

Okay...this chappies not v intresting...just basically talkin nd suggestions of strip black jack...aw shit...maybe i shouldntve told you guys that...

neways, thnx 2 all the ppls who reviewed ma story! u guys r the best :D

and the chappie starts now

* * *

Chapter Six

_Dusk_

"Geeze...How long do they have to talk for" complained Jakotsu. By now the sun had gone down and Sango, Jakotsu, Renkotsu,Ginktosu and Mukotsu were still sitting in the main room.

" Patience Jakotsu." said Renkotsu leaning against the wall.

"Lets just hope they work this out..." said Sango. "Gersh" said Ginkotsu like always...

"I wonder what theyre doing right now.." said Jakotsu bringing his head back to lean on the wall. " Hopefully not anything perverted." grumbled Sango.

"Something perverted?" said Jakotsu not getting it. Renkotsu sighed. " Lets just say whatever theyre doing in there its appropriate."

"What do you mean by appropriate??" asked Mukotsu. " OMG you dumbass!!!" yelled Sango. Renkotsu put a hand on her shoulder. " Mukotsu, How hard can it be to figure out??...A GUY and a GIRL in the same room with a FUTON and what does that equal???"

Mukotsu thought for a moment then he yelled "But Kagome was supposed to be MINE for tonight...no matter what she mine!!". Everyone sweatdropped. " And why does Bankotsu no aniki get her anyways?!?! I called her first!" he continued. " Listen Mukotsu . I got inturrupted by Kagome last time, so this is the LAST time i will say this." said Renkotsu as if he was trying to keep himself from blowing up all over the place. "Bankotsu no aniki likes no wait LOVES Kagome. You dont." he continued, putting a huge emphasis on the word "loves".

Mukotsu's jaw fell to the floor. "Really?..." he said. " Yes really. Why do you think we started treating Kagome so nicely when we found out she was Kagome? CUZ BANKOTSU NO ANIKI LIKES HER." said Jakotsu.

"...but...I still get her tonight right?...even if Bankotsu no aniki likes her..." said Mukotsu. " That's IT!!" yelled Renkotsu and punched Mukotsu into the floor. "Dont EVER think about doing ANYTHING to Kagome again!!"

* * *

Kagome sat in his lap speechless. " You...never.." she whispered. 

Bankotsu shoved his face up against hers. " Never Kagome..." he said in a whisper. " And you love now?.." she whispered back.

"Yes...With all my heart." said Bankotsu. "What?" said Kagome. " Your...baby?"

Bankotsu smiled. " Youre right I love my baby but no...No...My baby can never teach me to love like that." he said. "Then-then who taught you to love Bankotsu?" she said.

He smirked and moved even closer to her so that now, their foreheads were touching and their noses were one hairs width away. "Who taught me to love?..." he said even quieter while widening his smirk. " Why dont you-"he said but was inturrupted when Kagome suddenly noticed how close they were together and blushed into a tomato.

"Uh...Bankotsu?" she said quickly. " ya?" said Bankotsu backing up a little to look at her face. " Lets- uh...- go join the others! Ya...um..I- I'm pretty sure they're waiting for us.." said Kagome. Bankotsu froze for a moment. " Dont you want to stay here for a little while longer Kagome?..." he said with a hint of sadness and rejection in his voice.

"Uh...I didnt mean it that way...I just..Dont think we should..." stammered Kagome. Bankotsu smirked and pushed her over and onto her back, so that she was now lying on the futon with her front facing up. "Dont think we should what?.." he said as he got on his hands and knees above her. "No-no I didnt-mean that!!" yelled Kagome, her face 10 shades of red. " I said I dont think we should...uh keep the others waiting!"

Bankotsu didnt buy it. " Are you sure, Kagome?" he whispered as he leaned closer to her body. " Uh...Bankotsu I-" yelled Kagome. Bankotsu leaned in and kissed her nose, then picked her up and sat back down." Were you gonna say yes Kagome?.." he said. Kagome nodded crazily and Bankotsu sighed.

" Fine. But tomorrow night, I want to talk to you." said Bankotsu. "And I want a promise." and looked deep into her eyes.

"You have it Bankotsu." said Kagome with a small smile. Bankotsu smiled back and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Bankotsu? Why do you always do that?..." asked Kagome. Bankotsu blushed and he got up. " Let's go...cuz I- uh...Dont want to keep the others waiting!.." he said and walked to the door with his face purposley turned away from Kagome's view . " You coming?" he asked after he saw Kagome was still sitting on the futon. "Yes..." she said and followed him out. When they were standing in front of the doors to the main room, Bankotsu took Kagome's hand in his and turned to her.

"Kagome. Everything that we said...And everything we did...and everything that happened between us back there, its...only between me and you.." he said dead serious.

Kagome nodded, also with dead seriousness in her eyes and they both turned back to the door. Bankotsu opened it and they walked in hand in hand.

"Sango chan!" said Kagome as they entered the main room.

"Um?..." said Sango looking down at Kagome and Bankotsu's hands. " Sango?" asked Kagome and followed Sango's line of sight and ended up looking at hers and Bankotsu's hands laced together. She looked at Bankotsu and looked back to their hands.

"So...What happened between you two?" said Jakotsu.

Bankotsu and Kagome blushed and yanked their hands away from each other's. " Not anything inappropriate i hope" said Mukotsu with a smile

Kagome turned bright red and Bankotsu sighed. "Well I wanted to-..." began Bankotsu but Kagome quickly jabbed him in the ribs and he shut up.

"Nothing.."said Kagome with a cheesy laugh. " Um...nothing at all."

"So...What are we gonna do tonight?" asked Renkotsu looking around at his companions and the two girls. " No idea. Any suggestions?" said Jakotsu.

"OOOO!!! Let's play strip poker! No wait Strip black jack. Oh! Then we can do seven minutes in heaven right after that!" excalimed Kagome, ideas pouring out of her mouth faster than the others could understand half of what she was saying.

"Um...Kagome?" asked Sango. " We kinda...dont know what they are..."

"Oh! Ya right! Okay strip black jack...its supposed to be strip poker, but I dont know how to play poker so we're gonna do black jack instead. STRIP means if you lose, you take off one item of clothing and the first one naked is the loser." said Kagome.

"Are you serious? You have to take your clothes off till you're NAKED?!?" said Sango with wide open eyes.

"Yeah...or do you wanna play it when Miroku's around so you get to admire his body?..." said Kagome with another one of her wicked smiles. Sango blushed. " Ya well-" but Kagome cut her off. " Dont say Inuyasha." she said shortly. Sango looked like she was about to ask but decided not to in the last second.

"So...Whos playing?!" she said to the rest of the group.

"Hm...fine.." said Jakotsu and took his sword off his back. " Jakotsu. I would keep that on if I were you. Since you dont have a lot of clothing. And I know that since Im wearing the same thing as you, cept with bra and panties on..." said Kagome. " Or maybe just bra cuz...um...you hopefully wear panties..."

"Huh? Panties?" asked Jakotsu. " Never mind." said Kagome. " Just...tell me you wear them..." Jakotsu shrugged. " GROSS!" yelled Kagome.

Now she confused the shit outta everyone. "Okay then...I will play too" said Renkotsu breaking the silence of confusion. Kagome nodded. " You've got a lotta clothes on..." she sighed... "You'll be hard to get naked." "Do I want to be naked?" asked Renkotsu raising his eyebrows. Kagome laughed " No. But I want you to be."

'WHAT!?!" yelled Sango. " YOU want to see HIM naked?!?!" Kagome laughed so hard tears fell down her cheeks. " OOOO!! KAGOME LIKES RENKOTSU!!" yelled Jakotsu clapping his hands infront of his face.

"N-NANI!?!" yelled Kagome. " I do NOT like Renkotsu!!" "But you want to see him naked?" asked Mukotsu raising his eyebrows. " I never said that. I said I want him to be naked not I want to SEE him naked." said Kagome with another smile.

"ah...poor Bankotsu no aniki" said Jakotsu with a mock sigh.

Bankotsu quickly inturrupted before the conversation gave away any more information about his feelings. "Getting down and naked huh? Im in." said Bankotsu with a smile in Kagome's direction since her back was still turned and her front was still facing Renkotsu. However, Sango, Renkotsu and Mukotsu saw it. " You just wanna see-" said Mukotsu but stopped when Bankotsu threw his cup at his head and it bounced off.

"Sango? You playing?" asked Kagome. Very Very VERY reluctuntly, Sango nodded. " Hai." she said. Kagome smiled.

"Mukotsu. Are you playing?" asked Kagome. Mukotsu shook his head. " Probably dosent wanna show off his pot belly or his truckload of blubber." said Bankotsu under his breath. The 2 girls heard him and started to giggle uncontrollably.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrows. Then suddenly, he got another idea into that smart head of his. He went up behind Kagome and started stroking the sides of her waist. Kagome giggled harder. " So...I found it hey?..." he whispered into her ear while stroking her faster. " No- hey..Bankotsu" Kagome managed to gasp out in between laughs. " Stop!..Bankotsu..." she gasped out . He held her against his body and she wiggled to try and escape. "Kagome.." he whispered into her ear some more. Her whole body was moving against his. And in Bankotsu's POV it was not good. Her ass was just in the right spot to rub his cock. And that's what it did. He could feel his pants getting kinda uncomfortable and the desire through his body. He moaned silently _uh...feels so good..._

Bankotsu could feel himself hardening. Kagome wiggled harder. He let a moan escape out of his lips without realizing it. Sango and Renkotsu heard it and Sango giggled and turned away. Renkotsu just smiled and shook his head. Bankotsu turned her around so that her front was facing his front. He pulled her closer into him and wiggled his hips against her. He moaned again, this time louder and everyone heard it.

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Mukotsu ruining another Bankotsu/Kagome moment. Realizing what they were doing, Kagome pull away from him extremely quickly, leaving Bankotsu standing there with a huge bump in his pants.

"Uh..." said Renkotsu raising an eyebrow again and looking down to Bankotsu's midriff. Bankotsu blushed and moved his hand over his cock . " Nice moan by the way..." Jakotsu said making Bankotsu turn into a tomato. " Actually that was the second one...I heard the first one." said Renkotsu with a laugh. It looked like Bankotsu's face couldn't get any redder.

Kagome walked back over and giggled at his embarrased face . "Bankotsu..." she said as she smack his chest lightly still with a smile on her face. Bankotsu managed to smile back in his embarrassment and looped his arm around her face and pulled her close, also hiding his balls from view of the others, but Kagome felt it, being right up against him. " Bankotsu...You're hard..." she said really quietly. " And plus you look hilarious right now." She looked up at him. He still had a little bit of a blush on his face, but it was fading.  
"Kagome...You have no idea what you do to me..." he whispered in her ear only loud enough for her to hear. Kagome smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her nose lightly...again... " Bankotsu..." said Kagome with a giggle " you're doing it again..." Bankotsu smirked back as a response and said " You like it?" as he kissed her nose again "You like it??" Kagome giggled again and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Bankotsu laid the side of his cheek on the top of her head, wrapped his arms tightly around her body and moved his hips right into hers.

Renkotsu and Sango looked at each other then smiled when they noticed that Kagome didnt pull away. They kinda had an idea of what happened between Bankotsu and Kagome. "So...Kagome..." said Sango with a smile. Kagome jumped out of Bankotsu's arms again and stammered " Uh...hehe...what?." Bankotsu reached out and pulled her back in. " Let's drop that subject now Sango...and back to what Kagome was talking about before." he said. " More like you just don't want more revealed about you." said Sango.

"That too." said Bankotsu with a smile and kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"Okay then back to the subject. I'll show you how to play black jack afterwards, but when you lose, you get to strip." said Kagome turning away from Bankotsu to face the others but still in his arms" And seven minuets in heaven is...you spin a bottle and who ever it lands on, you get to spend seven minuets in a closet with them But I think seven to us is kinda too long...so lets say one minute in heaven."

"And um...what do you do in that closet?..." asked Sango uncertainly. Kagome laughed " Anything!" she said. "but i would advise something..." and she trailed off with a small giggle.

"Im not sure I like..." said Sango bending her eyebrows. "hehe just do it Sango, it'll be fun!!" she said. "O but Kagome, Inuyasha's not here." said Sango with a smirk.

Kagome's face turned slightly red and she looked down at her...er...Jakotsu's kimono. Then she picked it up and hitched it like Jakotsu did and then turned her voice all high and retraded she said " Inuyasha! Inuyasha...Where are thou Inuyasha!?! Come into thy bed!.." while putting her hands over her heart and parading around the room.

Sango and the Shichinintai laughed. " See! You do want Inuyasha in your bed!" yelled Sango still giggling. " Hey..I never said I didnt.." said Kagome with a smirk.

"NANI!!" yelled Sango totally not expecting that. "Haha...Im joking!" Kagome yelled as she started to giggle too.

"Oh.." said Sango relaxing at her friends words. " So...Whos in for seven minutes in heaven right after we play strip black jack so that at least one of us will be naked." said Kagome with a smile at Sango. "Wait...If the bottle lands on yourself or if it lands on a girl do you still have to go in?" asked Sango. " Yes. If you're a guy and you get a guy or if youre a girl and you get a girl then you still have to go in. But if you get yourself then you get to spin again." said Kagome with a smile.

"Then Im in!" said Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu at the same time. " Gersh!" said Ginkotsu. " Um..you've got nothing to strip..." said Kagome looking at him.

"Ill...play.." said Sango quietly. Kagome totally forgot about Ginkotsu and ran to hug her friend. " Yay! Sango!" she yelled.

"Okay Kagome. Calm down." said Renkotsu smiling and peeling her off Sango. But as he backed up, he hit the wall that Sango used to be sitting up against and he pulled Kagome who he was hanging onto. Kagome fell on top of him. Their lips met. Kagome's eyes widened. Renkotsu's popped out of his head. They stayed in that position for a long time until

"Ahem!" said Mukotsu loudly runing the third moment of the day. Renkotsu and Kagome pulled apart and Kagome screamed. " RENKOTSU!!!!!" she yelled in his face. " WHAT!?! IT WASNT MY FAULT!" he yelled back. " And admit it...you enjoyed it or otherwise you would have pulled back."he continued. Kagome had nothing to say to that except to turn into a lovely tomato.

"...Kagome!! Congrats!!" yelled Sango and threw her cup of cold tea all over Renkotsu and Kagome. " What the hell are you doing?!" said Renkotsu. " Congratulations guys!!" yelled Jakotsu, also dumping his tea all over them.

Kagome wiped the tea off her face and looked at both of them. " What the hell are you guys talking about?!?!" she yelled. " You look funny with tea leaves all over you face." said Renkotsu. " HEY! You got tea leaves on your face too!" yelled Kagome. Renkotsu laughed and wiped them off.

"Kagome and Renkotsu huh?" said Mukotsu walking up to them. It was like they all forgot that Bankotsu was still there. " You're covered in tea!! Mukotsu!" said Sango. Mukotsu grabbed his cup of tea and splashed it all over Renkotsu and Kagome who were now soaking wet. " Nice job you guys! Now I gotta go take a bath AND steal more clothes outta Jakotsu's closet!" Kagome said.

"Then bathe together!" said Mukotsu and earned himself a huge BONK on the head from Renkotsu. "OWW!!" yelled Mukotsu but his voice was drowned out by "Ya! Do that!!" said Jakotsu with a smile at Renkotsu who turned bright red. " OMG! Renkotsu blushed! Renkotsu! You like Kagome!!" yelled Sango at the top of her lungs.

"No wait What are you talking about!?!?!" yelled Kagome and Renkotsu at the same time, both their faces bright red with embarrasment now. "ahahaaa we're talking about how you and Renkotsu like each other!!" yelled Sango.

Kagome groaned and dragged Renkotsu out the door by the hand. That didn't go unnoticed by the other people.

"Have fun!" yelled Jakotsu to their retreating figures and was joined by Sango and Mukotsu. When the three of them turned around and away from the door, they saw Bankotsu standing there. shaking in anger.

Jakotsu, Sango and Mukotsu knew they were in deep shit.

* * *

Kagome dragged Renkotsu all the way until they were in the main courtyard of the temple. " AH!! Renkotsu! Why did you blush!?!" yelled Kagome. " Now everyone thinks we like each other!!" 

"Kagome. Let's go bathe and get new clothes." said Renkotsu. " NANI!!??!" yelled Kagome. " We're gonna bathe together?!?!"

Renkotsu sighed. " No." he said. "But Im pretty sure you dont know where the bath house is."

"Oh...ya right" said Kagome and took the arm that Renkotsu offered her. " So...who's closet are you gonna raid now that you've raided Jakotsu's and mines dont fit?" he asked. " well...I guess that that only leaves Bankotsu...since Mukotsu's wont fit you and Ginkotsu kinda's clothes kinda...are 100 sizes too big for me." said Kagome with a sigh.

"Why dont you want to wear Bankotsu's clothes?" asked Renkotsu looking at her. " Because...Im kinda getting the feeling that he likes me or something...but its one of those short 2 day loves." said Kagome turning away. "I...I want someone who can commit to me..." she sighed.

"Kagome...Why do you feel Bankotsu is using you for a few days?" he asked while trying to comfort her sadness.

"Because...It happened all so quickly...the first day I met him, he kissed my cheek already..." said Kagome. "I really really dont want to be used." she continued sniffing back tears.

"Its alright Kagome." said Renkotsu pulling her into him and comforting her. " I'll go talk to Bankotsu for you. How bout that?" he asked.

Kagome nodded into his shoulder and a few minutes later, she pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Let's go raid Bankotsu's closet!" she said with a ferious determination. Renkotsu laughed " That's the spirit!" he said and yanked her arm into the air.

Together , they walked to Bankotsu's room and they opened the door. Everything was like it was an hour or so ago since she was last here. The two of them went to Bankotsu's closet and opened it.

"Hahaa...dress exactly like Bankotsu does Kagome." said Renkotsu pulling a few clothes out. They were a duplicate of what Bankotsu was wearing right now. The white and blue and gray outfit with the fern designs on the armor. " Are you sure..." said Kagome with a look at the clothes. " Kagome...Just do it! It'll be so hilarious!" said Renkotsu. Kagome sighed " Fine fine..." she said.

"Hey. For a joke, braid your hair up as well." said Renkotsu handing her a piece of string to tie her hair up with. " K!" said Kagome and accepted it. "Now we need to get my clothes." said Renkotsu leading her to his room. They quickly got his outfit ready and then they turned and faced the doors. "Let's go bathe now!" she continued as she reached for his arm, and together, they walked around the temple and up to the doors of the bath house.

* * *

Oh my...Renkotsu and Kagome...tell me what you think of them taking a bath together... . aka R&R...plz... 


	7. Midnight

If you dislike renkotsu and his shiny bald head, dont read... neways...this is only gonan b a short scene between Kagome and Renkotsu jus 2 prepare 4 ma next cahppie AKA anger and jealousy  
Duh...

thnx 2 reviewers . u guys r the best!

* * *

Chapter Seven 

_Midnight_

_Let's go bathe now!" she continued as she reached for his arm, and together, they walked around the temple and up to the doors of the bath house._

"Um...uh...Bankotsu...Hi...We kinda..." said Sango but he inturrupted her with " FORGOT I WAS HERE??" he yelled as he punched the wall with his fist. It left a nice hole and made a considerable amount of noise.

Jakotsu, Mukotsu and Sango quickly shut their mouths and bit down on their tongues to stop any retort from coming. Jakotsu and Mukotsu just watched with eyes wide and popping out as their leader continued to punch holes all over the place.

Mukotsu got up and said really quietly so that Bankotsu will hopefully not hear " I'll get Renkotsu and Kagome." The others nodded. When Mukotsu was out the door, the other two let out a sigh that he wasn't caught by crazy Bankotsu.

After a while of punching, he finally calmed down and took a deep breath. He sat down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"B-bankotsu..." said Sango uncertainly. " Um...are you alright..."

Bankotsu sighed, still not showing his eyes. " Yeah...cept...I realized that...you can't force someone who dosent love you to love you..."

No one had anything to say to that.

At that moment to break the silence, Mukotsu came running back. " I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"he screamed over and over again.

"What the hell Mukotsu! Dont tell me you're going crazy as well!" yelled Jakotsu over Mukotsu continuous shouts of I KNEW IT I KNEW IT

"No...no...Renkotsu and Kagome...in the bath...together...naked...hugging..." he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"NANI!!??" yelled the rest of the people there except for Bankotsu who just turned away.

* * *

Renkotsu opened the doors to the bath house . Kagome gasped. It was beautiful! And the water looked so inviting too! She just wanted to strip off all her tea soaked clothes and jump in. But she couldnt. Renkotsu was right there. 

"Go ahead I wont look." said Renkotsu with a smile at the girl's longing look at the water. Kagome turned and looked at him. " REALLY!?!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands like a little girl which made him laugh out loud. " Really." he said as he turned around to face the wall. " But Im gonna come in after you get in." he continued

Kagome thought for a moment...water and bathe in the same pool as Renkotsu...or bathe in tea and no Renkotsu... she decided " Fine...but dont look until I tell you to." she said. He nodded and Kagome began to take off her clothes. Kagome was soon naked and standing there with her hands over her brests. She lowered her body and dipped her foot in the warm waters.

_This is perfect..._thought Kagome as she slipped into the water and sunk her body down to cover her up to the top of her brests. " Renkotsu! Im in!" she called.

He turned around and nodded. Kagome nodded back and looked away while he undressed. " Gah...My clothes have so much tea on them..." he grumbled. " Stupid pieces of shit..."

Kagome giggled. " Renkotsu don't complain!.." she said, still smiling. He slid into the water beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. " Okay then...I wont." he said with a smile. "O!!! You're BALD!!" yelled Kagome touching the top of his shiny bald head.

Renkotsu sweatdropped and said " Ya...obviously." "Ya well...I've never seen you without your head...uh...tie cloth thingy..." said Kagome with a pout. He laughed. " Ya?...The first time you saw me was not even a day ago." he said. Kagome nodded and put her head down on his shoulder. "Kagome...Why don't you like Bankotsu no aniki?...I will tell you that everything that comes out of his mouth is true...He's not using you for anything..." said Renkotsu. " It's just...I dont hate him..." said Kagome. " Okay...So if Bankotsu suddenly one day decided to come up to you and told you he loved you, would you accept him." he said.

Kagome sighed " What are the chances he will?" Renkotsu smiled. _So she does like him back...Lucky Bankotsu no Aniki...you got your girl...My love for my girl died so quickly..._

" Renkotsu...Do you have a girl?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts. " Why? Do you really like me?" he said with a smirk.

Kagome's face turned bright red " NO!" she yelled jumping up and bonking him on the head.

Renkotsu didnt answer but he did stare at her revealed naked body while rubbing his head. " Nice body Kagome..." he said quietly but Kagome heard him.

"HENTAI!!" she yelled and bonked him on the head a second time. Renkotsu stood up as well and grabbed her wrist with his hand. "Kagome." he said looking into her eyes. " I said nice body. You showed your body to me..Im not perverted for looking at it, I mean...Im a guy right?"

"No...I mean Yes.." said Kagome with a smirk. Renkotsu's eyes widened. " So do you need proof that I am a guy for you to believe me?" he said lowering his voice and brining his face closer to hers. _So Im flirting with Bankotsu no aniki's girl right now...uhh...Ill feel guilty about it later, but this right now...it feels so damn right..._thought Renkotsu as Kagome's face turned red. " Um...depends what kind of proof you're gonna give me." she said with a small smile.

Renkotsu looked at her then said " Just answer me with a yes or a no...Then I will prove it to you or you can be left wondering."

"N-...Yes" said Kagome. " I DO need proof to believe that you're a guy." and she smiled and looked at him. " Okay.." said Renkotsu " Close your eyes and give me your hand."

Kagome did that with a little hesitation " What are you gonna do to me?..." she asked not really wanting to know the answer _Im taking this faster with Renkotsu then I did with Bankotsu...geeze...at least Renkotsu dosent make it so damn obvious...no wait!...do they even like me?...or am I just a whore like Mukotsu said?! NO!! Kagome...dont let yourself think like that!!_

Now that Kagome's eyes were closed and her hand was out infront of her, Renkotsu took her hand and pulled her closer to him. She took a few steps forwards when she felt the tug. " Just keep your eyes closed and you will know." he said as he guided her hand into the water. Then, he laid it on...an inappropriate place on his body. Kagome felt around for a second before saying " Renkotsu? What is that?"

Renkotsu laughed softly. " Open your eyes but promise me you wont move your hand." he said. " K.." said Kagome and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her arm and followed the path that it made...right to Renkotsu's cock.

"EW!" yelled Kagome jerking her hand backwards, but was stopped by Renkotsu's hand on top of hers. " You said...You promised that you wouldn't..." he reminded her in a whisper. Kagome sighed. " But I didnt know..." she whined.

"Just for a second Kagome..." he said and guided her hand up and down his cock. " Is this proof enough for you?" he continued as her face turned bright red from what she knew she was doing to him.

"Y-yes..." she nodded frantically hoping that Renkotsu would let her go. " Looks like you want you hand off of here..." he said with a small chuckle.

She nodded again and he lifted his hand off of her's. Kagome took a fraction of a second to lift up her own hand. " Renkotsu...you are so perverted..." she said. " I know.." he said with a small smile. She walked forwards and laid her head own on his shoulder. She felt him poking her against her leg.

"Renkotsu..." she sighed and she closed her eyes. Renkotsu wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time until someone opening the door interrupted them.

"Ahem..." said Mukotsu walking in and ruining the...fourth moment of the day. Kagome and Renkotsu turned and quickly broke apart.

"I now see why you were so enchanted by her..." said Mukotsu giving Kagome's revealed naked body a good long stare. Kagome blushed and screamed as she dunked herself back into the water.

"HENTAI!!" yelled Kagome for the second time in 30 minuets.

"Geeze Mukotsu! GET OUTTA HERE!!" yelled Renkotsu as he looked around for anything to chuck at him.

"Okay okay...I just wanted to tell you two lovebirds that Bankotsu no aniki is going crazy in the main room...just so you know..." said Mukotsu and ran the hell outta there before Renkotsu's hand reached anything.

"Going crazy huh?" said Renkotsu looking at Kagome. " Probably what the others said..." said Kagome with a sigh.

"Lets go see...go get dressed..." said Renkotsu and got out of the water. Kagome stared. She wanted so badly to pull her eyes away but she just couldnt. He noticed then said " Admiring my body?"

Kagome blushed and quickly turned away. " Or have you not seen a naked guy?" he continued making her blush even more. "No—Its just...that I uh..." said Kagome not being able to find any words to say at that moment.

* * *

"What did you say about them coming back quickly?" yelled Sango at Mukotsu. " Hey its not MY fault they didnt come back yet!!!" he yelled back at her. 

"Well YOU checked on them and YOU said they would be back quickly!! They didnt TELL you to say to us that they would be back QUICKLY!!" Sango yelled back. " Well I dont know! They didnt say ANYTHING to the point of when they'll be back. I was only guessing they would be back quickly..." said Mukotsu.

Everyone except Bankotsu fell over anime style. Bankotsu had still not said a word or made any movement since he last said "Yeah...cept...I realized that...you can't force someone who dosent love you to love you..." a long time ago.

"Why dont we got check on them?" asked Jakotsu. " Good idea...um...who's going..." said Sango. No one volunteered.

After looking around the room once, twice and three time to make sure, Sango sighed. " Fine. I'll go..." and got up to leave.

* * *

Renkotsu nodded and slid back into the water and walked over to where Kagome was. He picked her up bridal style and took her out of the water. He set her down and put his arms around her. For a long time, they stayed like that until Kagome realized that she wasnt wearing anything. " Um...Renkotsu? Im...kinda not wearing anything...and I would...really like to get dressed." she said looking up at him. 

Renkotsu shook his head. " But you're better naked..." he said. "And plus. I wanna...touch you..." he added in a whisper.

Kagome turned bright red. "NANI!!??" she yelled. " Kagome...just...please..." said Renkotsu who usually never begged. " F-FINE!! But not down there!" she yelled back pointing at her pussy.

Renkotsu nodded and reached out for her breasts. "Uh...Kagome..." he half said half moaned out. Kagome laughed at the expression on his face and looked down. She took him in her hands and moved her hands up and down slowly.

"Uh...Stop..." he gasped out. Kagome smirked and moved even slower. That was torture for him.. " Uh...Kagome...Faster..." he moaned.

Kagome was about to kneel down and take him in her mouth when suddenly, the door slid opened for the second time to reveal Sango standing there with HUGE eyes at the scene infront of her. Renkotsu's hands were massaging Kagome's boobs and Kagome's hands were moving up and down Renkotsu's cock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" Sango yelled snapping the other two outta it. Kagome immediately took her hand off and gave a small cheesy kind of giggle.. " Ah...Well...You see..." she began but Renkotsu interrupted her. " Sango. What did you come here for." he said while sliding behind Kagome to cover up his naked hard dick.

"Mukotsu said you guys were gonna come...but you didnt so I came to check on you guys...And...Im sorry if I interrupted anything..." said Sango turning away.

"Its alright Sango...We were getting out anyways." said Kagome with a smile and walked towards the edge of the pool and got out. That left Renkotsu standing in the middle of the pool.

"We'll...uh be there in a minute.." he said to Sango who nodded and left.

"I got out for real this time so you have to too." said Kagome with a small smile, not bothering to reach for a towel to cover her body up with.

"Ah..Alright.." said Renkotsu and climbed out. " Kagome...What we just did stays between us okay? And Sango and Mukotsu better keep their mouths shut..."

Kagome nodded then looked at her dirty clothes. "Ah...they got Jakotsu's clothes all covered in tea...I guess I'll have to go wash it." sighed Kagome . " Throw it here and I'll get some one to clean it." said Renkotsu. " You're " special" like Bankotsu said so you dont need to wash it. "

Kagome kinda hesitated. " Whats wrong Kagome?" he asked her. " It's just...I want to wash it myself...I can clean up after myself and I dont want to make other people do it for me...No one should make up for another person's faults.." she said remembering the short few minutes she had been the Shichinintai's servant.

"Kagome...while we're on that topic...I want to apologize to you...for the way we treated you and Sango when you first came." said Renkotsu pulling her into his arms.

"Its' alright...I forgive you...Just promise you dont treat another girl like that.." said Kagome in a whisper.

Renkotsu nodded.

* * *

Sango walked back into the room with a kind of disbelieving look on her face. " What happened??" asked Jakotsu. She shook her head and motioned her hand towards Bankotsu whos head was on the wall behind him and his cheek was against the wall. His eyes were like glazed over and he wasn't blinking or moving. 

Jakotsu nodded getting the message. Minuets passed in silence.

The door opened. Renkotsu and Kagome walked in.

"Kagome. Renkotsu." said Sango as a little greeting to her friend. " Haha...You look like Bankotsu Kagome.."

Bankotsu looked at her _Holy Shit! She does look like me!! _he thought, now staring at her.

Kagome and Renkotsu smiled. " His idea." said Kagome pointing at Renkotsu. " Its so cute!" said Sango squeeling and hugging her friend.  
When they pulled apart, "Um...Why are there holes all over the wall?" asked Kagome looking around and admiring all the beautiful dents in the walls.

"Uh..well...Bankotsu kinda went crazy and he uh...kinda destroyed the wall." said Mukotsu with a nervous look towards Bankotsu. Renkotsu left Kagome's side and sat down next to Bankotsu.

"Oh now thats not very nice." said Kagome in a matter of fact voice " What did the wall ever do to him" she continued as she sat down...Next to Renkotsu.

Bankotsu sighed but didnt move otherwise. They all looked at him, then looked at Kagome. "Kagome. I need to talk to you for a minute." said Sango motioning to Kagome. " If its about anything you saw..." said Kagome and Sango quickly shook her head. " No...It has nothing to do with that.." she said.

"What? Anything you saw?? What did you see??" said Jakotusu. Sango shook her head " Nevemind...its...just more intamite then what Mukotsu saw..." she said quietly.

"WHAT!?!? How much more serious can Kagome and Renkotsu get from hugging naked in a pool of hot water?..." said Mukotsu the idiot. Renkotsu bonked him on the head...again and silenced him.

Kagome's face was bright red. Bankotsu was still in the same position only now, as Kagome looked closely, there was a single line coming from his eyes. He was crying.

_O my God!!! He's CRYING?!?! _thought Kagome, her eyes getting wider by the second. Everyone else who had been looking at her now looked at Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu?..." said Kagome quietly. He didn't answer her. He didn't even reach up to wipe his tears away.

Renkotsu got up and motioned for the others to follow since he was, after all, second in command. They walked towards Kagome and to the door.

"Kagome. Talk to him..." said Renkotsu as he passed by her. Kagome looked at the floor, then nodded. Renkotsu, satisfied with that answer turned and led the others out. Sango gave Kagome a squeeze on her shoulders and walked out as well.

Now she was alone in the room with the crying leader of the Shichinintai.

* * *

AN i no its totally out of Bankotsu's character to cry but remember lik...last chappie or the one before...he learned to have feelings and before he died the first time he didnt? 


	8. Anger and Jealousy

Yes a short chappie...yes i no...X.X but me promises u that the next one will b longer .

READ THIS!! KAGOMES NOT A FUCKIN WHORE!!!

i needed 2 say that cuz i got reviews sayin kags a whore -.-

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Anger and Jealousy_

_Renkotsu, satisfied with that answer turned and led the others out. Sango gave Kagome a squeeze on her shoulders and walked out as well._

_Now she was alone in the room with the crying leader of the Shichinintai._

"Bankotsu.." she said as she slowly walked towards him. "Bankotsu...Please...Answer me..." she begged as she reached him.

All he did was turn his head so that he faced her now. But something in his eyes told Kagome that he wasn't really looking at her, but was still in a daze and was looking at the ground behind her.

"Bankotsu...Please...Tell me what's wrong..." said Kagome. Bankotsu gave a half sob, half laugh and said " Why? So you and Renkotsu can laugh at me behind my back?"

"Bankotsu..Why?...Why do you think I would ever do that?" she said reaching forwards and wiping the tears off his face.

"I thought you made it pretty obvious you didn't want me when you kissed Renkotsu after I made a fool outta myself for you..." he said as he looked away. " I- that kiss was an accident!" said Kagome. " I didn't mean to kiss Renkotsu!"

"But the feeling behind it Kagome?..." he sighed.

Kagome sighed as well. " Bankotsu...please tell me why you're crying..."

"Cant I cry?"he asked in a dead voice.

"That's not what I meant!...I mean with your tough guy ego...you probably never cry.." said Kagome, also looking away now.

"Kagome...remember a few hours earlier in my room?...I told you before, in my first time around, I wanted to kill...I never cried...I never felt hurt, I never felt scared?...That's not true now anymore..." he said in the same monotone voice. " I...have emotions...and I cry now..."

Kagome nodded. " It's in a human to cry...You wouldn't be complete if you never felt pain or sadness..." she said.

Bankotsu sighed and nodded a little. " I know...but it dosen't stop the pain or sadness..." he said quietly. " But it helps..." Kagome said. He nodded again and then a comfortable silence fell. " Love is good medicine too..." said Kagome, breaking the silence. He turned to look at her. _Too bad its a one way love..._

He sighed. " You and Renkotsu..." he said without realizing he did.

"Bankotsu...did Sango and Mukotsu say what they saw in the bath house?..." said Kagome quietly, still looking at the ground but a little blush crept onto her face. " No...But...It dosent matter...I know now...You and Renkotsu..." he said as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"...Renkotsu..." said Kagome " It felt so right with him...I never hesitated on anything...but now I feel so guilty...to my heart...to Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"Kagome. I want you to be happy...If Inuyasha can't forget about his dead love, then teach your heart to love another..." said Bankotsu in the same voice as before. "Renkotsu and you will be perfect together...and...you can...wish him back to life on the sacred jewel...live with him...and be happy..." he continued while turning away from her totally. "And...since you never hesitated with him...you love him don't you Kagome?..." he whispered in a weird voice. Kagome got up and walked to the other side of him, the side that his head was now facing.

She was surpirsed, even though she knew that he had been crying. If he had been crying before, it was nothing to what he was doing now. Tears were continuously coming down his cheeks and he had a choking kind of sound coming from his throat. His chest was rising and falling much quicker than usual.

"Bankotsu...Please...Stop crying..." said Kagome. " ...And...please, listen to me...You want me to be happy don't you?...With the man I love..." Bankotsu nodded a slight nod and more tears came down.

"Then I want you to be happy too Bakotsu, with the girl you love." she said and wiped his tears off his cheeks.

"But I can't" he said simply. " Why not??...Love will find a way Bankotsu...no matter what...and your night will turn to day..." she said back.

Bankotsu sighed and tried to stop crying. "Kagome..." he said " Even..if...theres no love for me in you heart...please...sit down beside me?" he continued in a much quieter voice.

_She hates you...She loved Inuyasha...She loves Renkotsu...she dosen't want to be with you. _A voice in Bankotsu's head told him. He listened to it and a little sound of pain came out of his mouth. Something like a choke, sob, crying sound.

Kagome felt a wave of pity come over her for Bankotsu. " You're really in pain right now aren't you...?..." she said as she took a seat next to him, a good 3 feet away. Bankotsu noticed the gap in between them. _See...She dosent want to be anywhere near you...You told her to sit beside you and she sits 3 feet away from you._

"Kagome...Don't...don't feel sorry for me...Go...go to Renkotsu..." he managed to say with all the tears falling down his face.

"Bankotsu What's wrong with you!? I asked you from when I first started talking to you and you STILL haven't answered me yet!! And I'm not going ANYWHERE until you answer me!!" yelled Kagome totally ruining the mood of the place and getting up at the same time.

"Kagome..." said Bankotsu. " I don't have to tell you what's wrong with me...And you cant make me tell you either..." he said while turning away. " But Im asking you to..." she said.

"No...Im not gonna tell you...And I never will..." he said

"ARGH! I give UP!" yelled Kagome. " You are such a self centered, idiotic, guy who can't control your own feelings!!! I know IM not SPECIAL enough to receive ANY information about you that was not given to me by VILLAGERS!! IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!!!"

Bankotsu winced at her voice _Kagome...You dont know how much I love you...I just...cant tell you yet...But I will...When the time is right...Kagome... I love you..._

"Kagome..." he said. " IS MY NAME ALL YOU CAN SAY?!?!?" yelled Kagome. " Does anything more intresting come out of your mouth OTHER then my NAME?!?!"

"Your name intrests me more than anything in the world..." said Bankotsu quietly.

"ARGH!!! I TOTALLY GIVE UP ON YOU NOW! IM LEAVING!!" yelled Kagome and with that, she stomped out of the room. Bankotsu made a movement as if he was gonna stop her, but Kagome wouldn't have seen it in her rage anyways.

"SANGO!! SANGO!!" she yelled once she was out of the room. Sango and the Shichinintai came walking out of Jakotsu's room and stopped a good few meters away from her once they saw her face. " Sango!" she yelled again.

"H-hai?..." replied Sango kinda getting scared at her friend's rage. "WERE LEAVING THIS RETARDED PLACE AND THE RETARDED PEOPLE THAT LIVE HERE!!" Kagome yelled as she turned away from them. " NOW!" and with that, she stomped away and towards the distant stairs that lead out of the temple.

They all looked at each other then shrugged. " What the hell did Bankotsu no aniki do to make her this mad?..." said Renkotsu looking at where Kagome had dissappeared. "What an idiot..." said Sango. " Where are you going to go now?" asked Renkotsu.

"Back to Inuyasha and Miroku." said Sango " Probably..."

"Inuyasha? Naraku...He told us...to kill him..." said Renkotsu. " In exchange for eternal life..." "NANI!!??!!" yelled Sango. " You CANT kill him!! No matter what he did to Kagome, how much pain he caused her...STILL! He dosent deserve to die!!"

"Calm down Sango...I...if Bankotsu no aniki agrees...wont fight you...I'll help you defeat Naraku...I know he can't be trusted." said Renkotsu.

"Thankyou...Renkotsu.." said Sango. " Is- are you sure Bankotsu's gonna be alright?..." Renkotsu sighed. ' No..." he said. " I think in the end...he really loved Kagome...For who she is...and forever..."

"I kinda feel sorry for him..." said Sango. "Ya..So do I..." said Renkotsu looking towards the door that would lead into where he was sitting right now.

"I- I'll miss you...Sango. And Kagome..." said Renkotsu. " Please...come back for us when the time to fight comes...But you're welcome back at anytime..."

"haha...if Kagome wants to come back...Then we will...oh! And this is a picture...its of me and Kagome.." said Sango and turned towards the stairs as well.

Renkotsu took it and looked at it. It was like a potrait of the two girls. He knew that Bankotsu no aniki would want this.

"Bye Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu." she said " And Mukotsu" and she stuck her tounge out at him. "HEY!" yelled Mukotsu. Sango laughed. " And tell Bankotsu I said bye as well..."

Renkotsu nodded and the Shichinintai turned away.

Sango headed down the stairs to find Kagome.

"KAGOME!!" yelled Sango " KAGOME!!". Kagome came out from sitting on a log behind a tree. "They said we can come back anytime we like." said Sango.

"I dont care. IM NEVER COMING BACK HERE EVER AGIAN!!!" Kagome yelled so loudly that Sango thought that the shichinintai at the top of the stairs probably heard it.

"Sango? Kagome?" asked a voice. The two girls turned.

They stared "MIROKU!!!" yelled the girls and threw themselves onto his body. "Haha...Nice to see you two ladies again." he said.

Inuyasha also came jumping out of a tree at that second. " Where did you go wench?" he said to Kagome. Kagome got mad...again.

"WENCH?!? WENCH!?!? is that all you can call me!?!? SIT!" she yelled and stomped away. Inuyasha mumbled his curses and then he jumped up and ran after her on the trees." Lady Sango?...What happened since we saw you last." asked Miroku. Sango shook her head and said " We dont want to talk about it...But we were safe." Miroku nodded and the two of them followed Inuyasha and Kagome down the dirt path that led away from the temple.

Days passed without any complaints. It was too peaceful, really. To the point that it wasn't natural.

But, One night, Kikyo's soul collectors appeared above the treelines. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree branch like usual and the others were sitting around the campfire.

Kagome glanced up when she saw Inuyasha looking longingly at the soul collectors. She sighed inside her heart while it broke _Maybe...I should forget about Inuyasha now...he's...always gonna love Kikyo no matter what..._

"Inuyasha. Go after her. I know you want to." said Kagome, not looking at him. "K-kagome?" said Inuyasha not really believing what he was hearing.

"Go. She'll be waiting for you..." said Kagome without any sort of emotion in her voice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then looked at the soul collectors. Then he jumped out of the tree he was sitting in and out of sight.

Kagome sighed. "Kagome...Don't be sad..." said Sango. Kagome looked at her and mumbled " That's what Bankotsu would've said..."

"I know." said Sango. " I said it because I know that that's what Bankotsu would've said to comfort you. Just...forget about him...there are so many guys out there..."

"I know Sango...I tired...And I will again. Starting from now on." said Kagome in a determined voice. "Lady Kagome, are you sure?" asked Miroku looking at her with pity in his face.

"Yes, Im sure. And I don't want your pity." said Kagome looking away into the forests far away.

Miroku nodded not really believing her, but listened to her anyways, not wanting to hurt her more.

Inuyasha returned late that night. He looked like he was the happiest guy on the planet when he came back, which made Kagome even sadder.

"I-i'm going to bed..." she said without any emotion in her voice. Sango and Miroku nodded. All Inuyasha did was jump into his branch and ignore the comments of all of his companions.

Sango and Miroku sighed. This was gonna be a long night for Kagome.

In her sleeping bag, Kagome was crying. She knew that Inuyasha knew she was crying, but then again, he didnt do anything to comfort her.

_Did...did he already choose Kikyo over me??..._she thought as more tears came down her eyes. She lifted her hand to wipe the tears away, and wrapped her arms more tightly around Shippo, who was, like always, sleeping beside her.

The night passed, and was followed by many many hopeless and sad days.

Kagome sighed one night 5 days after their departure from the temple. They were sitting around the campfire that the guys had built and were now roasting their dinner on. It was time to test it out.

"Sango. Take a walk with me." said Kagome. Sango nodded and the two ladies got up. " Take your bow and arrows, Kagome!" said Inuyasha. She grumbled, but took them anyways. She and Sango left the campsite and walked into the woods.

"Kagome?" said Sango after they were a long while away from the campsite and was out of hearing range of Inuyasha.

"Look at this." said Kagome and pulled something out of her pocket...


	9. Longing

Okay...adult content in this chappie featuring bankotsu and himself . 

thnx 2 reviewers...and yeah..thats about it. and YES this chappie and the next few were made to make you feel sorry 4 ban. . but neways...read it .

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Longing_

Those 5 days passed for the Shichinintai peacefully as well, but they had not spoken to Bankotsu yet about what happened the night Kagome had left. But they were starting to get worried about him. He had locked himself in his room and had never came out. He let no one in either.

"Do you think...We should talk to him?..." said a worried Jakotsu to Renkotsu. The shichinintai minus Bankotsu were seated in the main room for lunch right now." Yeah..." said Renkotsu. " Before he kills himself in there." "Gersh" said Ginkotsu in total agreement.

The four of them got up and walked to Bankotsu's room. Without knocking, the opened it and saw Bankotsu lying on his futon on his side facing the wall.

"Bankotsu no aniki!..." said Jakotsu. However, they were not moving anywhere yet, just giving Bankotsu time to realize that they were there.

He didnt answer him.  
"What the hell did you say to her to make her this mad?!" said Mukotsu. Renkotsu bonked Mukotsu on the head and then started shaking his own.

"..." Bankotsu still said nothing. The four of them walked in and shut the door behind them. " But really Bankotsu no aniki...what did you do?" said Renkotsu.

"I dont wanna talk about it..." he said so extremly quietly " I only want her to come back...I want to apologize to her...I want to tell her...I love her... When...when will she come back?..."

Renkotsu and Jakotsu exchanged a glance. They had heard Kagome's yell the night she left.

Flashback

"_KAGOME!!" yelled Sango " KAGOME!!". Kagome came out from sitting on a log behind a tree. "They said we can come back anytime we like." said Sango._

"_I dont care. IM NEVER COMING BACK HERE EVER AGIAN!!!" Kagome yelled so loudly that Sango thought that the shichinintai at the top of the stairs probably heard it._

End flashback

"B-bankotsu no aniki...She...she's not coming back..." said Renkotsu really quietly. " N-no...shes...she has to come back...she has to...' moaned Bankotsu as he got up slowly. " Please...tell her...I need her...I cant live without her..."

"Bankotsu no aniki, I-" said Renkotsu but he stopped and looked at his chest. There was a glowing hot burn coming from it. He reached down and found a mirror, from Kagome's time.

"What the hell is this!?" said Renkotsu holding it up. Then out of nowhere, Kagome's face appeared on it. " K- Kagome??..." he said with major disbelief in his voice.

"Renkotsu...Are the other's here?" she said. " Ya...What is this..umm...mirror like thingy?..." he said.

Kagome in the mirror laughed. " its a mirror Renkotsu. I put a charm on it so I would be able to talk to you. I slipped this in your robes when we were at the bath house."

The others gathered around Renkotsu and the mirror, even Bankotsu since he could see his beloved Kagome again. _Kagome..._

"I cant stay on here for too long...Youre probably wondering about the charm I said. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu...Mukotsu if you're there since I cant see you.." said mirror Kagome and Mukotsu said "HEY!" and Renkotsu brought the mirror down a little. In the mirror, beside Kagome, Sango appeared, laughing.

"Haha...DUMBASS!" she said, making the shichinintai smile, except for Bankotsu. His eyes were fixed on Kagome's face.

"Back to what I was saying, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu...I never told you guys something...I'm...Im a preistess from 500 years into the future." she said. " This charm...I can contact you, Renkotsu. But you can't contact me...When it glows hot, hold it up to a candle flame, and I will appear."

"You're from 500 years later?!?!" said Jakotsu with disbelief in his eyes now. " Yes." said mirror Kagome.

"Kagome...we all miss you here...come back to us..." said Renkotsu with a sad smile. " What? You miss me already? Its only been five days!" she said with a laugh. " geeze Renkotsu I thought you could bear to be away from me for five days"

Renkotsu kinda smiled at her. " Yes...but others arent doing so well..." he said. " Dont tell me that that idiotic Mukotsu is still there." said Sango beside Kagome. " What?" said Kagome. " Never mind." said Sango. " Are you telling me you like Mukotsu????!!??" yelled Kagome almost dropping the mirror.

"NO!!!" yelled back Sango.

"Ladies!" said Renkotsu into the mirror. They both stopped arguing and looked at him. " Kagome...When are you gonna come back?..." said Jakotsu. " We all miss you guys here!" said Mukotsu.

"Kagome!" whispered a horse voice. In the mirror, Renkotsu could see Kagome's face get closer, trying to find the owner of the voice.

Renkotsu turned around. Bankotsu was standing there with his hand reaching out for the mirror. He gave it to him as he sat down.

"Kagome..." said Bankotsu to the mirror. In the mirror, Kagome's happy face suddenly turned into a frown and dissappeared and was replaced by only Sango's face.

"S-she...says she dosen't want to talk to you Bankotsu..." said Sango while looking to her side, where Kagome stood.

"P-please...tell her to come back..." whispered Bankotsu.

"I can't Bankotsu. I don't know what happened between the two of you...but Kagome...you need to persuade her yourself. I can't do it for you" said Sango. " And Kagome holds control of this mirror. She can cut my connection to you off at anytime.."

Bankotsu looked at the mirror "Please...I miss her so much...please..." Sango saw his expression so clearly. Hurt, Rejection, loss, and longing.

"Fine...I'll try." said Sango and they saw her turn away from the mirror for a while. Then she turned back. " Im sorry Bankotsu...I cant..." she said.

"Please...I need her...Please..." said Bankotsu over and over again.

"Get Renkotsu to hold the mirror if you want to see Kagome." said Sango with a small sigh. Bankotsu looked at the mirror for a while, sighed then nodded in defeat and handed it to him

Renkotsu took it. " Sango." he said and suddenly, Kagome appeared at her side holding a huge bunch of flowers with a sweatdrop on her head.

"Uh?...Kagome?" said Sango looking at the flowers. " Shut up...Koga came..." said Kagome putting the flowers down. "All better now!" and she turned to the mirror. " Okay Im back...Ignore the flowers." she said. Renkotsu smiled. " Who were they from?" he asked and he felt Bankotsu getting up and walking across the room to his futon. Kagome looked like she was about to answer when she turned and looked at something. Then she turned back.

"Renkotsu. I can't keep talking to you any longer right without Inuyasha and Miroku getting suspicious of where we went." said Kagome. " Remember to hold it up to a candle flame when it burns...Give Mukotsu, Jakotsu and Ginkotsu a hug for me. Oh and you too. Huggie!" and she spread her arms out like she was giving Renkotsu a hug from far away.

Then the mirror went blank. Renkotsu looked at it. His own face looked back at him. " She's gone..." he said. "Now. Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu. Come here and get the hug Kagome wanted me to give you." The three of their eyes popped out. "I was joking!" said Renkotsu, laughing at their expressions.

"Bankotsu no aniki...are you alright?" asked Jakotsu walking to the futon and laying his hand on his back. Bankotsu moaned into his pillow.

"Come on...Come have some food with us..." said Renkotsu. Bankotsu moaned no again. Renkotsu sighed. " Bankotsu no aniki...I think you would like this." he said as he pulled out the picture Sango had given him right before he left.

Bakotsu shook his head no before ever lifting his head to look at it. " Bankotsu no aniki. Look at it before you decide you dont want it! Im sure you'll like it!" said Renkotsu.

He lifted his head very slightly to look at Renkotsu. He was holding a mini potrait of some sort. He reached his hand out for it.

He held it up to his face and looked at it. His breath caught. "Kagome..." he whispered, his eyes transfixed on the picture.

After a moment of silence, Ginkotsu said "gersh" and he turned around and walked? Out of the room. Mukotsu followed him out saying " See ya later Bankotsu no aniki!" and earning himself another bonk from Renkotsu. "Fuck Mukotsu! Say appropriate stuff at the appropriate times!"

"Wheres the mirror." said Bankotsu in his mono voice. Renkotsu held it out to him and he took it. " Remember Kagome contorls this mirror Bankotsu no aniki..." Renkotsu said. Bankotsu nodded as a few streaks of tears fell down his cheeks. He hastily reached up and wiped them away.

"Bankotsu no aniki..." said Jakotsu. " Are you gonna be alright?..." No answer except another moan. " Okay...We'll be in the main room if you need anything then." said Renkotsu and the two of them walked out of the room.

Bankotsu was left in his room alone. He took out the mirror and looked at it. His heat ached for the girl who originally owned it.

_Kagome...Kagome..._his heart called out for her. There was nothing he could do was there? _Kagome...only if you could come back...please...i want to apologize to you...and tell you how i truly feel about you..._

He stared at the mirror, as if waiting for her to call and the mirror to grow hot. It never did. "Kagome...I wanted...a lifetime with you...but I'll cherish our 2 days together always, in my heart...in my soul..." he said to no one in particular.

He reached beside him and reached for the picture. Of Kagome and Sango. Bankotsu took it and ripped it down the middle. He dropped the half of it that had Sango's face and half of her body in it onto the floor and held the one with Kagome's head and body on it to his heart.

* * *

Renkotsu and Jakotsu crept up to the door or their leaders room and opened it a little. They peaked inside. They had wanted to know what the hell their leader did all day in his room. 

They saw him put the mirror down and pick the picture up. They saw him rip it in half and drop one of the two pieces and hold the other to his heart.

"What is he doing?"asked Jakotsu in a whisper. Renkotsu shrugged and turned back to the crack in the door.

Bankotsu was looking at that picture. His eyes were fixed on it and admiring every little detail and feature about her. Involuntarirly, he reached down and put his hand on his cock. He imagine what she would be like without those clothes on...

_Uh...Kagome..._he thought as he moaned. He thought no one was there, but he didn't know that Renkotsu and Jakotsu were outside the door.

"NANI!!!" yelled Jakotsu in a whisper. " Is he gonna...do what I think he is?!?"

"Hush!" said Renkotsu. "...but i think your right...i think...he's gonna..." Jakotsu turned away at the same time Renkotsu did.

!!adult scene!!!

His pants were getting a little uncomfortable now. He kept looking at the picture. " Kagome... If I can't have you...then the closest...I can get is...your picture?..." he whispered in a husky voice that made Jakotsu and Renkotsu turn back and look through the door.

Bankotsu kept stroking himself over his pants. "Uh..." this time, he moaned louder then the last and moved his hand faster.

"EW!!!" whispered Renkotsu as he turned back away. Jakotsu had no comment to make about that as he too turned away. Bankotsu put the picture down beside him and reached down and fumbled with his clothing for a while. After a while of struggling he managed to pull off his clothes and was now sitting naked on the futon. He put Kagome's picture on the futon right beside him so he could see it. He put his hand over his cock.

In his mind, he saw Kagome..._.She was in the bath house with him...The water rolling off her skin, clinging to her hair and to tips of her breasts. And him...he was beside her...touching her, feeling her every curve...she was his...all his...and no one else's...she came closer..._

Those images made him lose control and he started pumping himself. The heat in him was building. He could hear Kagome's voice in his ear, her screams of pleasure.

He felt pressure on him. He needed her. He needed to release into her. " Kagome..." he moaned as he bucked his hips against what should have been Kagome's hips. His thrusts became faster and more urgent.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He groaned. He could feel it...It was near...right about ..."KAGOME!!" he yelled her name out as his release came. He caught his seed in his own hand and rubbed it all over his dick for another go.

This time, it was slower. Last time had been wild. " Kagome..You would have liked it gentle...wouldn't you..." he said to the air as he touched his thigh and slowly traced it up to where his cock was. He took himself in his hand and imagined that it was Kagome's hot love canal he was shoving himself into.

"Gross! I cant believe he just did that and said that!" whispered Jakotsu. Renkotsu had a funny look on his face, kind of like disgusted. " ya...let's go and leave Bankotsu...to his...uh...pleasuring...himself.." said Renkotsu and him and Jakotsu walked away.

Inside the room , Bankotsu had just released for the second time and was enjoying the after shock of his orgasm. "Uh...Kagome...Please...Come...back..." he moaned " Or is a picture all I'll have of you?..." Tears fell down his cheeks and onto his bare chest. " Kagome...Kagome..." he moaned her name over and over again. "Kagome!!"

"I cant...go on without you...I know im a self centered idiot who can't contol his feelings but...Im a self centered idiot that loves you...Kagome...please...dont...tell me what Renkotsu said was true...please...come back to me...one day..."

* * *

Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu and Mukotsu were sitting in the main room and eating. Jakotsu and Renkotsu were silent after what they had just witnessed their leader do. 

"So..um...what dose Bankotsu no aniki do in that room all day?..." said Mukotsu. The two who had been spying choked on their food .

"You...kinda wouldn't want to know..." said Renkotsu while reaching for a drink. "Why wouldn't I??..." asked Mukostu with his eyebrow raised.

"Uh...because its not techinically that appropriate..." said Renkotsu, his own eyebrow raised. " what?! You said innappropriate with Kagome and Bankotsu but Kagome's not there anymore, so what inappropriate thing could he do with himself?" said Mukotsu.

Renkotsu chucked his cup at him. " Damn your dense." he said. " Tell me!!" said Mukotsu. " Damn you dickhead." said Jakotsu " Bankotsu no aniki was PLEASURING himself!" he yelled.

"NANI!?!?" yelled Mukotsu jumping up.

"Yeah...I told you it wasn't all that appropriate." said Renkotsu leaning back.

Suddenly, the door burst opened. A MALE servant ran into the room.

"There are 2 ladies outside the temple ...and they want to see you!...They wont tell us their names...only that you better go there or they'll come in themselves!" said the man.

"What?" said Renkotsu getting up. " Why do we have to present ourselves to them?..."

"I dont know...but you better hurry..." said the servant.

"Too late." said a voice at the door.

The Shichinintai turned.

Sango was standing at the door dressed in her taijiya outfit. Her big heavy boomerang was slung across her shoulder and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Sango!" said Renkotsu, walking to her. " You came back!" and he pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Yes.." said Sango with a a giggle as she leaned against Renkotsu's shoulder. " Oh...Nice...boomerang?..." said Renkotsu looking at it. " Hirikotsu." said Sango with a smile and taking it off. He took it and put it in the corner of the room.

"Sit down Sango." said Jakotsu motioning with his hand. Sango nodded and took a seat. " So...You guys miss us already after five days?" she said with a little laugh.

"Yeah...And Bankotsu no aniki hasn't been out of his room since the day you guys left." said Renkotsu. "Really?...What's wrong with him?..." said Sango.

"I don't know.." sighed Renkotsu. " He stays in his room all day and all night. He dosen't let anyone go in and he dosen't come out himself. We went to him today. The most he said was I only want her to come back...I want to apologize to her...I want to tell her...I love her... When...when will she come back?.."

"...Now I feel really sorry for him..." said Sango. " Yeah..and that's not all. Me and Renkotsu went to Bankotsu no aniki's room after that because we wanted to know what he does all day in there, and when we peeked in, he was...uh..." said Jakotsu.

"What was he doing?" asked Sango.

"Um...remember that picture you gave us right before you left?...We gave it to Bankotsu no aniki and he ripped it in half. He took half of it that had Kagome on it and uh" said Renkotsu "...he was pleasuring himself..." he added much more quietly.

"NANI!?!?" yelled Sango, an imatation of Mukotsu's nani a few minuets ago.

"Hey...Speaking of her, where is Kagome?" said Renkotsu.

" Oh well she-" began Sango but was inturrupted. "RENKOTSU!!" yelled a voice and Renkotsu got the wind knocked out of him by a black flying ball of hair.

He pulled back from it and looked. He gasped. It was Kagome.

* * *

Woot Woot! Kagome nd Sango r back!!! anyways...R&R 


	10. Murderer

IMPORTANT!! READ THIS!!!

OMFG!!! if u look on the reviews and are wondering y i reviewed maself, i didnt that wuz ma sister but she forgot 2 sign out of ma account before she reviewed GRR!!

if u ever c anyone thats names CRENEKOV or smting lik that...ma computer automatically changes RENKOTSU to CRENEKOV -.- i hav no idea y...so CRENEKOV is really RENKOTSU

okay important stuff over

now thnx 2 the reviewers . and here the chappie and btw the song here is unfaithful by rihanna. i usually stick in mcr songs...but how weird would that be with Kagome singing 2 that... . 

Chapter Ten

_Murderer_

"_RENKOTSU!!" yelled a voice and Renkotsu got the wind knocked out of him by a black flying ball of hair._

_He pulled back from it and looked. He gasped. It was Kagome._

"KAGOME!" yelled Renkotsu. " You're back!"

Kagome giggled "Yes...Miss me?" she said wacking him lightly on the chest. " So much Kagome." said Renkotsu grabbing her hand and bringing it back down to their sides while keeping a hold of it.

"I thought you yelled so loudly out that you were never gonna come back..." said Jakotsu. Renkotsu and Kagome turned to look at him

"Yeah...But Inuyasha was being an asshole to me...so I want to forget about him. And I cant do that when Im in his face all day." said Kagome taking a seat beside Sango. Renkotsu followed her and sat down beside her.

"So Bankotsu's less of an asshole than Inuyasha?" said Mukotsu earning himself like the tenth bonk on the head from Renkotsu.

"Um...no..." said Kagome " But...I just wanna forget Inuyasha...and my love for him." she said as she doodled a little pattern with her hand on the floor.

"Kagome...its alright...You can stay here for as long as you want." said Jakotsu. " Thanks Jakotsu...anthing to forget my pain..."said Kagome with a small smile.

"Wait! What do you do to get rid of your pain when you're hurting the most?" asked Renkotsu. "Why?" asked Kagome.

"Just answer...please?..." said Renkotsu.

Kagome sighed. " Alright...I sing...Singing helps a lot...It...really makes me forget about the reality of my life and my pain."

"Really?..." said Jakotsu. " Well thats not what I really meant, but sing us something then, Kagome?..." said Renkotsu with a small smile. The others looked at him. He got up and whispered something into Jakotsu's ear. Jakotsu nodded and said " Yeah Kagome. Sing for us."

She sighed "Fine...This is song's called unfaithful" said Kagome. " Unfaithful?" said Sango getting an idea of where this would be going. Kagome nodded then said " A date is where a guy takes a girl out for the night. And you know what a gun is right?..."

Renkotsu laughed. Jakotsu said "Dont forget what Renkotsu's weapon is." and smiled. Kagome nodded " Right. I forgot." and then closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me"

At this point, Renkotsu got up with Jakotsu at his side and the two of them left the room. Kagome didnt seem to notice that two of her audience had just walked out the door and kept on singing.

"Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company"

Sango sighed. This was a beautiful song, really. She loved it . And the lyrics, it reflected Kagome's feelings so perfectly. Mukotsu looked like he was in a trance , watching Kagome's mouth open and close with the words that came out.

"Hes more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue"

A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek and fell onto her folded lap. She kept singing though, not stopping to wipe the tear away, and the emotion behind her voice never wavering.

"The clouds are rolling in

Because Im gone again

And to him I just can't be true"

The door slid back open. Renkotsu and Jakotsu walked in. The two of them sat down on either side of Kagome and looked at the door intently as if they were waiting for something.

"And I know that he knows im unfaithful"

Sango gasped. After what she had heard from Renkotsu and Jakotsu, she never expected him to show up. But he was here.

Bankotsu stood at the doorway, watching Kagome with a look of longing in his face. It reminded Sango so painfully of the look he had on his face when she last saw him in the mirror. Kagome didnt notice her audience was back with an extra person. She kept going.

"And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying"

Bankotsu still stood there. _...Kagome..._he thought. _...You...you kill me inside when you say you love Inuyasha...Kagome...Im sorry..._

Kagome didnt know Bankotsu was there. If she did, she probably would have stopped singing and left the room. But she didnt.

Sango, Renkotsu and Jakotsu were having similar thoughts at that moment. _This song...Kagome picked it because it tells about her feelings towards Inuyasha...Its her and him!...Its him sneaking off to see Kikyo behind her back!..._

"I dont wanna do this anymore

I dont wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I dont wanna hurt him anymore

I dont wanna take away his life

I dont wanna be...

A murderer"

_Take away his life?!? _thought Sango._ What does she mean by that?!?..._ Mukotsu, apparently was having similar thoughts when he inturrupted her singing and asked ' What do you mean take away his life??? I thought you were singing about how you dont love a guy that loves you, but another guy instead!"

Guess what he got as a present from Renkotsu. Another bonk. " You idiot! Shut up!" he yelled. " Its alright." said Kagome as she opened her eyes. " I should have explained. But promise you won't inturrupt me and i will explain at the end."

Renkotsu and Mukotsu nodded. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes agian. _Did she not notice Bankotsu??..._thought everyone in the room with a funny look on their face.

Kagome took another deep breath.

"I feel it in the air

As im doing my hair

Preparing for another date"

"O!! A date is where a guy takes a girl out!!" said Mukotsu getting excited that he remembered something that Kagome told him. " SHUT UP OR GET OUT!" yelled Renkotsu. Kagome paused in her singing and smiled. " Dont be an ass Renkotsu. Questions are fine." she said. "HA!" said Mukotsu pointing his finger at Renkotsu. " But too many is not." said Kagome making Renkotsu point a finger back at Mukotsu with a "HA" of his own. Sango smiled at that.

"A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly

Asks if Im gonna be out late

I say I wont be long

Just hanging with the girls

A lie I didnt have to tell"

"Hanging with the girls??" said Sango. " Your gonna kill yourself???" "Shhh..." said Jakotsu and looked back at Kagome.

"Because we both know

Where Im about to go

And we know it very well"

More tears fell down Kagome's cheeks. _Inuyasha..._she thought as she sang. _This is what you do to me...You sneak off to see Kikyo...and we both know where you go when you suddenly dissappear into the forest..._

"Cause I know that he knows Im unfaithful"  
_Inuyasha...I know your love to Kikyo...I know you want both of us at the same time...I know...you're unfaithful..._

"And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying"

More emotion poured out of Kagome's voice as she continued on to the chorus and as she thought about the guy she once loved and was trying to forget.

"I dont wanna do this anymore

I dont wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I dont wanna hurt him anymore

I dont wanna take away his life

I dont wanna be...

A murderer"

"What? I dont get it!!" yelled Jakotsu. " What the hell do you mean you dont wanna be a murder??? You're gonna kill the guy you love??" "SH!" said Renkotsu in an imatation of Jakotsu which made Jakotsu say 'Hmph!"

"Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Get it over with

I dont wanna do this

Anymore

Uh

Anymore"

_Haha...the uh... sounds like the sound Bankotsu no aniki made when he was...eww...ya...doing that with himself..._ thought Renkotsu with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I dont wanna do this anymore

I dont wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I dont wanna hurt him anymore

I dont wanna take away his life

I dont wanna be...

A murderer"

And with that, Kagome finished her song with a steady stream of tears pouring out of her eyes. " Kagome. That was beautiful!" said Sango and ran up to hug her friend. " It was you wasnt it? You and Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and more tears fell down her eyes.

"Kagome. You said you wanted to forget about him" said Renkotsu also getting up and going over to her. " So forget about him." said Jakotsu also coming over. " And leave him to me."

Renkotsu groaned and shook his head. Mukotsu ran over to her as well.

"Explain it now!" he said.

"Alright." said Kagome, managing a smile. " What do you want me to explain?"

At the exact same time, Jakotsu, Mukotsu and Sango burst out their questions. "Why the hell do you want to murder the guy you love???" said Jakotsu. " What do you mean by take away his life?" said Mukotsu " Hanging with the girls...so you and your friends are gonna kill yourselves? Said Sango.

Kagome smiled and sweatdropped. " What?" she said. "Mukotsu. You first."

"What do you mean by take away his life??" he asked and leaning forwards for the answer. " Mukotsu...Once you love a guy to the point of no return, then you are willing to do anything for them, and the pain that you will cause them if you're in love with another guy...it can make them suicide..." she said with a small smile.

"NANI!?!? Mukotsu!! Your GAY?!?" shouted Sango. Mukotsu's eyes popped open wide as he shouted " NO!!!"

"Sorry guys...my mistake.." said Kagome with a small smile. " Mukotsu's not gay."

Renkotsu said nothing. _I wonder if that's how Bankotsu no aniki loves her? To the point of no return?..._he thought looking at Bankotsu who was still standing at the door and watching Kagome.

"Oi! My question next!" yelled Jakotsu. Kagome nodded. " Why do you want to kill the guy you love???" he asked.

Kagome sighed. " I dont. But if I hurt him enough...then it will be like I killed him...In soul...In heart..." she said quietly looking down to the floor which was kinda lucky since every one's heads turned to Bankotsu at that moment.

_Kagome I know you didnt mean it but I think you killed his heart and soul already when you left..._thought Sango as she felt waves upon waves of pity for Bankotsu flood over her. She didnt voice that aloud, but made a mental note to tell Kagome that once Bankotsu had admitted his love to her. Instead, she said " Kagome. What do you mean hanging with the girls...Why do you suicide now?..."

Kagome smiled. " Hanging is Hanging out." she said. " Oh...So you get hanged outside?..." said Renkotsu getting totally confused. " No." said Kagome with a small smile. " Hanging means...talking laughing...being with your friends..."

"Oh..." said Renkotsu. Kagome looked at him then started laughing. He gave her a what the fuck look. " Um?...Kagome?..." he said scratching his head.

"Never mind." said Kagome after she managed to catch her breath. " Just forget about that ." " O...okay..." said Renkotsu.

"..Kagome...What do you look for in a guy.?..." said Jakotsu innocently . Kagome scowled at him " why do you want to know what kinds of guys i like??..." but told her anyways. " Some smart, strong hot guy that makes me feel safe is fine..." she said. Sango gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like Renkotsu. Kagome turned to her and said" And what do you look for Sango? Perverts?"

"Nno!!" said Sango turning bright red. "Well then why do you like Miroku?" "W-well I...Why do you like Renkotsu?" Sango said back.

"No...Sango not in that way I dont." said Kagome as she turned away. "You sure?..." said Sango. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Jakotsu said "No" right then. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Jakotsu.

Bankotsu on the other side of the room sighed again. _Strong...smart...hot...makes her feel safe...Am...I good enough?..._

"Why DID you like Inuyasha." said Sango. " Because he made me feel safe. I know he would lay his life down to protect me." said Kagome without any trace of emotion. She looked down to the floor. She sighed.

"K-kagome..." said Renkotsu looking at her and feeling pity for the girl in front of him. " I-its all right. I'll...i'll forget about him really soon." she said and she produced a smile without any effort to prove her point. Renkotsu smiled back at her.

"We havent fought anything for a while..." said Sango out of the blue. Kagome turned to her. " Maybe "your shot sucks now" will be another one of Inuyasha's excuses..." she said with a frown. " Wait. What IS your weapon Kagome?..." said Jakotsu.. Kagome smiled "Bow and arrows." she said. "A a whole lot of priestess powers." added Sango.

"You got priestess powers?..." said Renkotsu. Kagome nodded. " Show us." said Mukotsu. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.. She put her hands up in prayer in front of her chest and started mumbling something. The shichinintai all look so damn intrested and even Bankotsu came over and took a seat facing her.

Kagome kept praying. Suddenly, a pinky purple sphere surrounded her and Sango, who was sitting next to her. " Attack me." she said to Jakotsu as she opened her eyes. Jakotsu looked kinda shocked but he stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

He went to the corner and took his bendy sword out and swung. It made contact with the barrier, then bounced back and hit Jakotsu. "Ouch!" said Jakotsu looking at the sword that his own blood stained. Kagome stopped praying and stood up.

"You reflected it!" said Renkotsu. Kagome nodded and smiled. "And I can have as many people in my little sheild as I want...I love that!" she said.

"That...would be awesome in battle..." said Mukotsu. Kagome crossed the room to where Jakotsu was standing. She put her hand on his cut and prayed again. Her hand glowed pink and she lifted it off his arm. The cut was gone.

"I need more practice with the healing spell though..." said Kagome with a sigh. "How good's your bow and arrow aiming skills" said Mukotsu. "um..." said Kagome. " And you Sango?...How good are you with your...uh...giant boomerang.." said Jakotsu, still checking out his newly mended arm.

"We would ask you the same thing. How good are you with your um...bendy...sword." said Kagome. Jakotsu laughed. "Its not a bending sword..." he said. " Whatever..." said Kagome. " But how good are you with it?..."

"Wait. First of all, do you know all of our weapons?..." said Renkotsu motioning to himself and the rest of the Shichinintai. "Um..." said Sango. " Well we know Mukotsu the fatty has poison..." said Kagome as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah...That one we would know..." grumbled Sango. "You almost killed us with it..."

"Hey...I didn't know when I poisoned you..." said Mukotsu. "Know what?..." said Kagome. " Know that Ba-" BONK! And Mukotsu shut up. Sango and Kagome laughed. "And yours is your...BENDING sword." said Kagome to Jakotsu with a smile and a huge accent of bending. Jakotsu nodded and smiled. " Obviously..." he said.

"Renkotsu...You use...?..." said Sango. "...lots of stuff...but just say explosives and fire." he said with a small smile back. Sango and Kagome nodded. " And Ginkotsu is his own weapon." said Kagome with a laugh. " Yeah...I love that...To have yourself as your weapon..." said Sango. "Hehe...And out of all of us here I've got the lightest weapon!" said Kagome . " Are you sure you know EVERYONE here's weapon??" said Jakotsu with a accent on everyone. Kagome and Sango gave him a funny look. Jakotsu sighed and pointed to the corner of the room. Banryuu was leaned against the wall beside the other's weapons.

"Holy Shit! Who's weapon is that?!?!" said Sango, her eyes popping out of her head. Kagome stared at it for a while. "Its gotta be so fuckin heavy though..." said Sango.

"Try lifting it. You and Kagome." said Renkotsu with a small smile. " I dont like that smile on your face Renkotsu!" said Kagome, as she stuck her tongue out at him, but walked over to it anyways. Sango followed her.

"Okay. You get that side and ill get this side." said Kagome while standing at the hilt part. " Hey that's not fair! Why do I have to pick up the blade part!" said Sango. " Cause your a whole lot stronger than I am." said Kagome with an innocent smile. Sango groaned and turned to the sword.

The girls tried lifting it. It didnt work. "Omfg. Who the hell can pick this thing up??..." said Kagome. " Yeah...It can be like a contest to earn your love Kagome since you like STRONG guys. Whoever picks this up gets Kagome." said Sango with a smile. Kagome groaned. " How bout no." she said. " How bout yes. Oh...and we'll only let hotties enter the contest. Is that better?" said Sango. " Yes." said Kagome, smiling back.

"There you go Bankotsu no aniki..." said Renkotsu quietly to Bankotsu so that the girls couldn't hear him. He sighed " Ya right..." he said back

The girls turned. " Who's is it anyways?..." said Sango. " Well who haven't you named?" said Jakotsu.

Kagome interrupted the convo by getting up and walking to the other corner of the room. A second later, she came back with her bow and arrows slung over her back.

"Yeah..." said Sango. "Don't complain Sango...We know Miroku complained when he carried your weapon. You should be happy that when you get married, you will be stronger than your husband." said Kagome with a laugh. Sango's eyes fired up. " NANI!!?? Im not getting married to that retarded pervert!!" she yelled.

"Whatever." said Kagome " We all know you want to."

"Ladies." inturrupted Renkotsu. "I think-" but Jakotsu inturrupted him with a " Lets go and practice with our weapons! I haven't fought for so long! And I want to see your skills Sango, Kagome!" Renkotsu sweatdropped.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Kagome. Sango nodded and went over to pick up her boomerang and slung it across her shoulder. Jakotsu picked up his bendy sword and put it on his back. Renkotsu picked up his cannon and put it on his shoulder. Ginkotsu walked over to where the other's were standing without picking anything up. Mukotsu didnt do anything. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to practice poison when his comrades and two ladies were around...Lastly, Bankotsu went over and picked the Banryuu up with one hand.

"NANI!?!?" yelled Sango and all eyes turned to her. " He picked that thing up with one hand!!!" she yelled pointing to Bankotsu.

Kagome turned and looked at him. His pose was exactly like the one he was in when he fist met him at the hotsprings.

"Kagome..." said Bankotsu. Kagome snapped out of it and turned back around with a "hmph!" Renkotsu looked at Bankotsu and then at Kagome. " Kaogme." he said " I want us to have fun tonight. And we can't do that with you...being like that to Bankotsu no aniki. Just forget about it and have some fun..."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy or something. " Promise me, Kagome." said Renkotsu, looking at her with dead seriousness on her face. Kagome sighed. " Promise..." Renkotsu smiled " Then go and give him a hug and forget about it for tonight." he said. Kagome sighed again but obeyed.

She walked over to Bankotsu and very slowly laid her head on his shoulder. Within the space of two seconds, Bankotsu had thrown down Banryuu and had slipped both his arms around her body. Kaogme looked shocked for a second but then closed her eyes and let him hold her. He laid his head on her's and closed his eyes as well.

Halfway across the room, in front of the door, the others all smiled and walked outside. When they were outside, Sango said " Aw...they're so cute together!" "Yeah..definatly...they were made for each other!" said Jakotsu. " Did you see how fast he dropped his banryuu when have laid her head on him??..." said Renkostu with a small laugh.

The door opened again. Kagome and Bankotsu walked out. " You left us!" said Kagome as she ran out to the others. Bankotsu walked behind her.

"So...um what did you two-" said Mukotsu but Bankotsu stopped him with a death glare. He gulped and shut up.

"Nothing." said Kagome with a glare at Mukotsu. "geeze cant we stay in there for 2 seconds without you making a comment???" snapped Bankotsu, returning to his usual self with Kagome's return. A silence fell after his words. "So...uh..." said Jakotsu after a moment of silence." Let's...uh...let's go practice!" said Sango trying to lighten the mood. Kagome nodded and turned to the stairs. Bankotsu ran to her side and slid his arm around her waist.

The seven of them walked down the stairs and into the forest that surrounded it. They found a nice clearing surrounded by trees and big enough to practice in.

Bankotsu sat down on a log. "Kagome. Let's see you first." he said . Kagome scowled. "Why me??" she said. Everyone else except Sango had a funny look on their face. "What's going on?...Why is everyone looking at Kagome funny??..." Sango asked innocently. "Kagome! Now!" said Bankotsu. "Huh?..." said Kagome.

"Just...do it..." said Renkotsu quietly to Kagome. She still looked confused but took out an arrow and fitted it to her bow. She picked her target. A nice solid tree some 100 feet away. She faced it and took aim. Concentrating, she let her spiritual powers flow through her body and into the arrow. She let it fly. It hit the mark, dead on the center.

"Holy Shit...That arrow turned purple!..." said Mukotsu. " Its a purifying arrow Mukotsu." said Kagome. " And maybe I should shoot it through Miroku someday..." she added as an afterthought. Sango giggled.

"Sango. You're next." said Bankotsu. "No wait a second!" said Kagome. "Yeah...why are you telling us what to do!?" said Sango. " Geeze...he's just like a bossier version of Inuyasha!" "Yeah...and I cant sit him either..." sighed Kagome.

The Shichinintai minus Bankotsu fell to the ground anime style. " Kagome..." said Renkotsu after he got back up and finished twitching. " What do you mean sit Inuyasha? And Sango...just do it..." said Jakotsu.

Kagome giggled. " Sit...its a rosary around Inuyasha's neck and when I say sit, he falls to the ground." she said. Sango gave Jakotsu a funny look " Why? Why does he get to sit there and call out orders?..." said Sango.

Bankotsu stared at her for a second and then got up slowly, while picking Banryuu up at the same time. " Don't for-" he began but then suddenly, he turned to Kagome who had suddnely stiffnend at something.

"SIT!" she yelled " SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" a long line of booms and crashes followed that. Kagome looked around for a second and took off running into the forest. Sango realized who was there and followed her leaving the Shichinintai extremly confused. "Um..." said Jakotsu.

* * *

A few hours later, the shichinintai were back in their main room and scratching their heads in confusion. " Where the hell did the girls go?..." said Renkotsu . " Iunno...they just...took off..." said Bankotsu, going back to his depressed self again now that Kagome was gone. "Yeah...I wonder why though..." said Jakotsu. 

"Inuyasha." said Renkotsu . " He must-" he continued but stopped as Bankotsu suddenly looked down into his robes and pulled something out. The mirror that Kagome had given Renkotsu. "Hold it up to the flame! Quickly!" said Renkotsu. Bankotsu did that and Kagome's and Sango's faces appeared in the mirror.

"Where the hell did you girls go?!" yelled Bankotsu into the mirror. Kagome's face screwed up in anger " You have no right to ask me that and plus you were ordering me and Sango around!!" she shouted back. " I-im sorry then..." said Bankotsu kinda turning away.

"Hmph! One little apology isn't gonna do a whole lot!" shouted Kagome. " And give the mirror to Renkotsu now!"

Bankotsu, who was usually the one giving the orders, looked kinda shocked that the girl he loved would order him back, but he did give it to Renkotsu anyways.

"Kagome. Where did you go?" asked Renkotsu. "Oh...Inuyasha showed up so we had to go" said Kagome with a cheesy smile and laugh. " But...we're gonna go...tomorrow morning...Inuyasha says we've wasted enough time...so..." she continued in a quieter voice.

"Come back here for tonight then...Kagome, Sango." said Renkotsu with a small smile. The two girls looked at each other. " Alright...We'll be there in a few minutes then." said Sango and then the girl's faces dissappeared and the mirror went blank.

"Please...don't order her around anymore..." said Jakotsu to Bankotsu. Bankotsu nodded. " I wont...not anymore...But...I need to tell her...before she leaves..." he said.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, but not for long. They were interrupted by a figure opening the door. Renkotsu and Jakotsu's jaws dropped. Wait...Jakotsu?...

Sango stood at the door in a tight modern day pink and white dress that was an imitation of her kimono that she normally wore. It was sleeveless, however and her arms were left bare except for a few pink bracelets around her wrists . Her hair was in a high ponytail again. Her pink eyeshadow matched her outfit perfectly.

"S-sango?..." said Mukotsu " Is that you?..."  
Sango giggled. " Yeah...it's me...This was Kagome's idea since it's our last night here. This outfit is from Kagome's time." she said as she sat down beside Jakotsu

A few minutes later, the door slid opened again. This time, the whole band of seven's jaws dropped, but none more than Bankotsu.

Kagome stood at the door now in a black modern day dress. It was a tube dress. She had a see through black shawl around her shoulders that covered her arms up to her wrists from which hung a silver and black bracelet. Her hair was down and curled.

"K-kagome??..." whispered Bankotsu not being able to take his eyes off of her.

"Hey guys..." said Kagome as she walked in and sat down next to Renkotsu who, as if her had forgotten everything at that moment, slid his arm around her.

"You guys!" said Kagome. " Snap out of it!" she said as she giggled and hit Renkotsu's chest.

Renkotsu shook his head and said " Can't help it Kagome...it looks like no one else can either."and smiled at her.

"Anyways, I know this is totally off the topic, but Kagome, where's the bath house?!? I want a nice hot soak in the nice hot waters!" said Sango tugging on Kagome.

"Hey but I was gonna go and have a nice cold bath!!" said Renkotsu and Jakotsu together. They all looked at each other and then sweatdropped.

"How bout we go together?" said Mukotsu. The two girls looked at him and screamed " HENTAI!!" on top of their lungs while giving him a bonk each on the head. " O-okay...so...we'll go seperetly..." he said in a defeated voice.

"Actually...That's not a bad idea!" said Jakotsu. The girls turned to him. " Are you serious?!?!" yelled Sango. " Yeah I am..." said Jakotsu. " What's wrong with that?"

Kagome gave a groan of annoyance. " WE" she said motioning to her and Sango " are GIRLS and YOU" she said while motioning to him, Renkotsu and Mukotsu " are GUYS"

"So?" said Renkotsu and after getting a glare from both girls he said " Okay...we can all bathe together...but we won't look at you. Promise." "Ya right Renkotsu!" said Kagome as she stuck her tounge out at him.

"What? You don't believe me?" said Renkotsu " Or do you need more proof?" he added with a smirk. Kagome's whole face turned red and she screamed "NO!!" which made Renkotsu laugh majorly. " I thought not..." he said.

"Huh..." said Sango. " Never mind." said Kagome. " Fine...fine... We'll bathe together." she added with a sigh of defeat.

"Okay! Let's go!" shouted Jakotsu and dragged Sango out the door. Mukotsu ran out after them. Renkotsu took Kagome's hand and dragged her out the door as well.

"K-kagome..." said Bankotsu after she was gone.

In a record time, they made it to the bath house. Jakotsu, being the first one there, opened the door. Sango, who was just behind him looked in "Woah...this looks more comfortable then the first time I saw it!!" she yelled as she knocked Jakotsu aside and ran in.

Kagome and Renkotsu were just there. " Yay! A nice hot bath!!" shouted Kagome as she too ran in to join her friend. But on the way there, she knocked into Jakotsu as well, who was just recovering from an elbowed rib. "Ouch!" he said as he got nailed in the same place again. After a while, he straightened back up.

The three shichinintai looked in to where the girls were watching them and motioning for them to come in. They looked at each other and then walked in, while shutting the door.

"We call going in first!!" yelled the girls the second the door was shut. Renkotsu laughed. " Fine. Go in." he said, not turning around. A few seconds later...

"Um...Are you gonna turn around or what?" asked Sango. Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Mukotsu shook their heads.

"HENTAI!!" shouted the girls for the second time in a short span of fifteen minutes. The guys laughed. " Fine fine...We'll turn around...But be quick!" said Jakotsu.

The two girls made sure that the perverted guys were turned around before taking their clothing off, bit by bit, as slowly as they can to waste more time.

Once they were naked, the squat down at the edge of the pool and dipped their foot it. " Oh...So warm..." said Sango and she slipped in. Kagome followed her and took a seat beside Sango.

"So relaxing..." said Kagome. " Okay you guys! We're ready!" she yelled to the guys. The turned back around and stared at the two ladies who were staring at them.

"What?...Are you gonna be perverts now and look at us take our clothes off?" asked Mukotsu with a smile on his face. " NO!" the girls shouted as they quickly turned around to hide the blush on their face.

The guys quickly disrobed and they too, slipped into the water. Renkotsu took a seat next to Kagome and Jakotsu took a seat beside Sango. Mukotsu was left on the other side of Jakotsu. They were all facing the door to the bath house...just in case...

"Ah...This feels awesome..." said Renkotsu as he slid his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Yeah...been a long time since I came here..." said Jakotsu leaning his head back against the rocks that surrounded the pool. He had his hair down and looked kinda funny. " Nice hair..." said Sango reaching up and playing with it. " Shut up...its better when its up." said Jakotsu.

Sango stopped playing with his hair and let out a comfortable sigh. " So where are you gonna sleep tonight ladies? You never stayed over a night with us so..." said Renkotsu.

Kagome and Sango squeeled " I want to stay in-" both of them said at the same time, but was inturrupted by the door opening.

Kagome and Sango dunked themselves in the water. Sango climbed onto Jakotsu and hid her body on his.

They all looked up.

"Bankotsu no aniki!" said Jakotsu. " Um...girl..." he added looking at Sango, who was on his lap and trying to hide her body.

"AHH!" Sango screamed and jumped off of Jakotsu and landing back in the water at the same spot at where she used to sit.

Kagome was facing away from the door and dunked so deep that only the area above her nose showed. "Who is it..." she whispered to Renkotsu who reached out for her. He turned her around and made her sit back where she used to sit, right beside him and Sango.

Kagome looked up. Bankotsu was standing there. Her eyes met his. " Kagome..." he whispered. Kagome looked at him for one more second. "Come in Bankotsu no aniki! The water's great." said Jakotsu, waving him arm around and motioning for him to come in.

Bankotsu sighed and began to take off his top. " W-wait a second!" yelled both Kagome and Sango. The two guys on either side of them reached out and covered their eyes with their hands. " Okay girls. We'll tell you when it's okay to look again." said Renkotsu.

"No wait Renkotsu! That's not what I meant!" said Kagome. Renkotsu slid his hand back down. " Huh? So you wanna watch Bankotsu no aniki undress!?" he asked in a kinda confused voice.

"NO!" yelled Kagome jumping out of the water and bonked him on the head. " That is TOTALLY NOT what I meant! I dont WANNA see him undress!"

"Oh..okay..I get it. But sit down and cover up that gorgeous body of yours before you do anything else to me." said Renkotsu pulling her back down. Kagome turned five shades of red.

"I think...Kagome?" Sango said, turning to her friend. Kagome nodded. Sango sighed. " Dont be like that Kagome..." she said.

"What?" said Jakotsu looking at them. "ah... well...Kagome..she kinda..." said Sango with a lot of hesitation in her voice.

Kagome was now looking at the water. " If you're not gonna say it for me then I will say it myself." she said as she turned around and stood up. " I dont WANT to be in the same pool of water as he is. If he comes in, then Im getting out." she said.

"Who?" asked an extremly dense Mukotsu.

"Who? WHO?" yelled Kagome " WHO ELSE???" Sango managed to pull Kagome back down with Renkotsu's help on her other side.

"Kagome. Sit down and calm down." said Renkotsu. "WHO!??!" yelled Mukotsu. Kagome blew up . She jumped up " WHO!? THAT IDIOT OVER THERE !!!" she yelled pointing her finger at Bankotsu " can you NOT figure that out already? Or do you have to always ask super obvious questions??? Can you brain not figure out something by yourself for once?"she continued yelling at Mukotsu. Then she swung around and faced Bankotsu " And YOU! Dont come in this water while IM here! I thought I made it plain and CLEAR THAT I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!" she yelled " Just go and disappear somewhere!!!"

Bankotsu had nothing to say to that except by reaching down to the floor and picking his shirt up and began putting it back on. "...As you want...Kagome..." he sighed.

"No wait! Bankotsu no aniki! Get in here. Kagome. Don't be like this. I dont know what happened between you and Bankotsu o aniki before, but remember you promised to just forget about it for tonight and have fun like we were supposed to." said Renkotsu pulling Kagome down and talking to his leader at the same time.

"HMPH!" said Kagome and laid her head down on Renkotsu's shoulder. " FINE!" she snapped and closed her eyes.

_If only that was me..._thought Bankotsu as he watched Kagome lay her head on Renkotsu's shoulder. Then he realized that she was really naked. And she was in the bath house. His fantasies of her were coming truer and truer by the second. With a kind of dazed look on his face, he made his way over to where Kagome sat.

Kagome opened one of her eyes slightly. _Don't tell me that idiot is gonna sit next to me..._she thought as she prayed that he wasn't.

He did. He slid down into the water right in between Kagome and Sango. " Um...do you MIND?" said Kagome looking at him with a huge amount of disgust on her face. _He looks kinda funny though...with his hair out of his braid..._thought Kagome._ Kinda like a girl...with a guy's features..._and she giggled at that thought. "Kagome?" said Sango. " Oh...nothing...just thinking..." said Kagome "Of?" said Sango.

Kagome was gonna answer, but the door slid open and Kagome's eyes widened. A servant with long hair kinda like Inuyasha's in black stood there. Except for the two face framing pieces, he had layered hair all the way down. AKA hottie.

"Oh...Pardon me..." said the servant as he bowed and retreated out of the room. Kagome was still staring at the door, where he left. " Kagome?" said Renkotsu. " ...So hot..." said Kagome kinda in a daze. Then she snapped out of it and said " Guy in my era usually dont have long hair, but I find long hair on guys really hot...and that guy..." she trailed off.

Bankotsu heard that and his heart lightended a little, but then he sighed as he thought about his chances. "Kagome..I-...I want to talk to you...after this...bath..." he said quietly. " No." said Kagome. "What? Why?" he answered. "Because I dont wanna talk to you in the first place." said Kagome turning away from him.

"Why?" he asked. " Is why all you can say??" snapped Kagome. Renkotsu gave her a little nudge and she bit down any other retort that was threatening to come out of her mouth.

"Game anyone?" said Sango with a smile to break the awkward silence that fell. " Oh! Game!!" said Kagome and jumped up. Bankotsu gasped. _Uh...she's...really...She's naked in the bath house...The water...it's...rolling off her skin...clinging to her hair...and her breasts...oh...so perfect...her curves...all mine... _thought Bankotsu as he realized that his fantasy in the bedroom was really coming true.

Without even realizing it, he got up and slid his arms around Kagome. Kagome gasped and turned, but was too shocked to actually say anything back to him. Bankotsu brought his face in closer to hers. "Mine..." he whispered.

"W-what??..." said Kagome. Mukotsu cleared his throat. Nothing happened. Kagome and Bankotsu didnt pull apart. " Kagome...I want you..." said Bankotsu as he pressed his body against hers. He could feel her...Her perfect mounds pressing into his hard chest. Her womanhood against his extremly hard manhood. "Kagome..." he whispered.

Kagome snapped out of it when she felt his dick against her. " Bankotsu! Get away! Thats nasty!!" she yelled as she jumped away from him. The sudden loss of her body heat snapped Bankotsu back to reality.

"I...uh..." said Bankotsu as his face turned red quicker than a set of traffic lights. "Dont ever touch me again you perverted bastard!!!" yelled Kagome as she quickly sat down and burried herslef into Renkotsu.

"But you let him touch you?..." said Bankotsu quietly, while looking at the water which had gotten very interesting to him all of a sudden.

"Ya.. Well...he...I..uh..." said Kagome. Bankotsu suddenly looked up and straight into her eyes. " You what Kagome?...You love him?" he said.

"No wait that's not it!" yelled Kagome. Bankotsu sighed and turned around. No one said a word. _Bankotsu no aniki...you...love her...to the point of no return...dont you?..._ thought Jakotsu as he watched his leader's retreating back.

When Bankotsu got to the edge of the pool, he climbed out and reached for his clothes. Then suddenly, he turned around. The girls screamed and Renkotsu and Jakotsu's hands went over their eyes.

Bankotsu was standing there, facing them, completely naked and with a hard stiff dick sticking out of his midriff.

"Kagome..." he said. Renkotsu's hand lowered a little, enough to let Kagome see out of, but managing to keep Bankotsu's waist and under out of sight.

"What!?" she snapped.

"...I told you before...I wanted you to be happy with the guy you love...And when you told me to be happy with the girl I love...I told you I couldnt..." said Bankotsu, turning his face away and looking at the floor. " Kagome...I couldnt..because..."

"Because what?" asked Kagome, getting kinda intrested and stood up, shaking Renkotsu's hand off of her face.

Bankotsu turned to her and faced her. He looked deep into her eyes, as if to her very soul." Kagome...I-...I love you...to the point of no return." he said. " Do...do you... love me back?..."

* * *

Aw...he finnaly said it!! he finnaly said it!! celebrates anyways...feel sorry for ban !!! and R&R PLZ!! 


	11. Until the End of Time

Chapter Eleven

_Until the End of Time_

_Part One - Rejection_

_Bankotsu turned to her and faced her. He looked deep into her eyes, as if to her very soul." Kagome...I-...I love you...to the point of no return." he said. "Do...do you...love me back?..."_

Dead silence followed after Bankotsu's confession. No one said anything. Kagome herself was staring at Bankotsu with total disbelief in her face. Then, she snapped out of it.

"NANI!!?!?" yelled Kagome. The roof nearly blew off from her voice. "I-I'll...take that as a no then..." said Bankotsu, his head bent down and his bangs covering his eyes from the rest of the people. "Bankotsu you idiot!!" yelled Kagome as tears started pouring out of her eyes. Everyone else stared at her.

"K-kagome...are you...alright?..." said Renkotsu uncertainly. "Bankotsu! Why??" she shouted.

"Kagome...I..because I love you...and..I just...want to let you know...I fell in love with you the first day we met at the hots prings...and I will...always love you..." he said as he turned away. He walked to the door and put his hand on it. " I know...how retarded this sounds...but...I wanted an eternity with you...I wanted...to live life with you...To..." he broke off. When he continued again, his voice sounded choked and strained, as if he was keeping himself from crying.

"To...marry you...and...have kids with you...grow old and die with you..." he whispered. With that last comment, he opened the door and walked out.

Everyone was shocked by that. Renkotsu was the first one to snap out of it and turn his attention to Kagome.

After a while, one by one, the others all turned their attention point to Kagome as well. She was staring at the spot that he had left through and had her mouth had dropped to the floor. " Nani??..." she whispered.

"Kagome...sit down over there." said Renkotsu pointing to a spot on the other side of the pool, facing all the others. She did as told.

"Kagome..." said Sango. " Why?...Why did you reject him?..." she added in a quiet whisper. Kagome lowered her head. "I-i hate him...I dont want him..." she said.

"Kagome. Does your heart tell you that or your brain?..." said Renkotsu. Kagome didnt answer. The others waited patiently for her answer that finally came. " Both." she said.

"Kagome. Why did you fight with him, that night you left 5 days ago?.." asked Jakotsu, now dead serious. Kaogme sighed and remembered that night.

Flahsback-

"_Bankotsu What's wrong with you!? I asked you from when I first started talking to you and you STILL haven't answered me yet!! And I'm not going ANYWHERE until you answer me!!" yelled Kagome totally ruining the mood of the place and getting up at the same time._

"_Kagome..." said Bankotsu. " I don't have to tell you what's wrong with me...And you cant make me tell you either..." he said while turning away. " But Im asking you to..." she said._

"_No...Im not gonna tell you...And I never will..." he said " Or maybe..."_

"_ARGH! I give UP!" yelled Kagome. " You are such a self centered, idiotic, guy who can't control your own feelings!!! I know IM not SPECIAL enough to receive ANY information about you that was not given to me by VILLAGERS!! IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!!!" _

End Flashback.

"He...I..." said Kagome. Sango totally came to her rescue by saying " Kagome...Don't tell us if you don't want to." Kagome nodded and wiped the tears off her face.

"Kagome...I dont know what happened between you two...but...Bankotsu no aniki really missed you when you were gone..." said Jakotsu. "He...stayed in his room all day and he wouldn't come out..." said Renkotsu.

"He didn't say anything to us except I only want her to come back...I want to apologize to her...I want to tell her...I love her... and When...when will she come back?." said Mukotsu.

"And Kagome, remember when we were talking in the mirror?..." said Sango reaching out and touching her friend's arm. " When you left because you didnt want to see him...he said...please tell her to come back...he said please...i miss her so much...please...and...I saw his expression...I dont know what you would have thought of it if you had seen it but I saw hurt, rejection, loss and longing...and remember when I called you back and you asked if he was gone and I said no and you refused Kagome?...after I told him you said no...he said please..i need her...please...over and over again."

Kagome was silent, and still looking at the water. " Kagome. I will tell you something else. But you have to make me a promise first." said Renkotsu. Kagome nodded. " Promise me you won't go to Bankotsu's room right after I tell you and go whoop his ass." Kagome looked at Renkotsu weird then nodded.

"Kagome...when..after..." said Renkotsu trying to find the right words to describe it to Kagome so she wouldm't get a heart attack and go beserk. " After you cut off our connection through the mirror, we left Bankotsu no aniki alone in his room..." he said.

"After a while...we were kinda getting worried over him and we decided to sneak to his door to spy on what the hell he did all day.." said Jakotsu. Renkotsu nodded " And we...me and Jakotsu... saw Bankotsu no aniki take a picture of you and hold it to his heart."

"So?...Why do you think I was gonna go kill him for that?..." said Kagome, raising her eyebrows a liitel.

"No that's not all...its just the beginning." said Renkotsu. Kagome nodded and motioned at them to go on.

"Bankotsu no aniki stared at that picture for a long time...and then...he moaned..." said Jakotsu, hoping that Kagome would catch on and he wouldn't have to explain the rest. "He...said something in a really weird husky sort of voice..that we didnt hear and then...we saw him stroking himself over his pants..." said Renkotsu quietly, and fumbling with the right words.

"what?!?" yelled Kagome. " That's nasty!" Renkotsu nodded " Let me finish, Kagome." he said. "Wait! There's MORE?!?" she said, her face screwing up in disgust. " Yes." said Renkotsu. " While he was doing that...he moaned again and then took all his clothes off...and...he put your picture down beside him and held his...uh...manhood in his hand..."

Kaogme had a hilarious look on her face. Sango was just as disgusted. " Then he started, um...pumping himself and then he...uh...moaned out your name a good couple of time..." said Jakotsu. " And...then...he shouted out you name...so fuckin loud...when he...uh...released..." said Renkotsu.

"NANI!?!?!" yelled Kagome jumping up again for the 1000th time today. " And he did it a second time...You...wouldn't like what he said in between though..." said Jakotsu. " what? Why? What did he say??" demanded Kagome.

Jakotsu sighed. " Sit down Kagome. He said...um...promise me you wont blow up again first." Kagome, with a lot of difficulty nodded. " He said Kagome...You would have liked it gentle...wouldn't you..."

"BANKOTSU!!!" Kagome yelled and jumped up.

"Kagome!" said Renkotsu pulling her back down. " BANKOTSU!!!" she kept yelling while trying to throw Renkotsu off of her. It didnt work.

"Kagome...calm down. He dosen't know that we saw him do that. Let's just forget about that and you can bitch at him later. Let's have fun like we were supposed to for tonight...remember Kagome?" said Renkotsu looking her in the eye.

Kagome sighed then nodded, but she had thoughts swirling around her head. _He MASTERBATED with my picture????...gross...omfg when I see him agian...Im gonna go and kick his ass...oh...shit...I promised renkotsu...ah well...screw promises..._

"I...i think we should get out of the pool now?" said Jakotsu, breaking the silence that had fallen when Kagome was off in lala land. Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. She stood up and Renkotsu pulled her back down.

"So you're gonna display your lovely body to us again Kagome?" he said with a mischevious smile. " Oh great...another pervert..." said Kagome with a groan. Sango laughed. "See! Im not the only one liking perverts!" she said.

"Hey wait a second...I dont like Renkotsu!...at least not in that way!..." said Kagome as she met Renkotsu's eye. He nodded. " Yeah...Kagome...I love her...but in a different way...not a guy girl love way..." said Renkotsu.

Sango sighed " so the argument's against me now isnt it?..." she said with a fake pout on her face. Jakotsu kinda smiled. "Who's getting out first?" he said. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. " US!" they yelled at the same time.

"No actually...I was thinking we do something...different this time..." said Jakotsu. " I'll get out with Sango and Renkotsu can get out with Kagome."

"NANI!?!?" yelled both of the girls "Why do you want to get out with me!?" yelled Sango. "Yeah! Why do you want me to get out with Renkotsu!?!" yelled Kagome.

"How bout we try that?" said Renkotsu. " Yeah...it sounds like a pretty good idea!" said Jakotsu. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes..." Perverts..." the mumbled under their breath. The guys laughed.

"Oi! Mukotsu!" yelled Jakotsu " Your getting out by yourself first! Go back to the main room and stay with Ginkotsu. We'll be there in a second!"

Mukotsu grumbled " Why can't I stay with the lovely ladies as well!?" he complained. " Just go and right now!" said Renkotsu.

"Fine.." said Mukotsu and walked to the other side of the pool. He got up and out of the water while the two girls got their eyes hidden behind the two guys's hands.

Mukotsu hurried his ass up and walked out the door. Renkotsu and Jakotsu dropped their hands. "US NEXT!" yelled both girls at the same time and ran to the other side of the pool and jumped out.

"Hey! I thought I was going out with Sango!" said Jakotsu while standing up and putting his hands on his hips. Renkotsu stood up as well. "Well...now...nice bodies you got there both of you." he said Kaogme and Sango sighed. What was the point of trying to stop them again?

Renkotsu got out of the pool and walked over to the girls. Jakotsu followed on his heels. " where are the towels?" said Kagome, covering her shaking body with her arms. " Im not telling you!" said Renkotsu. " Yeah...we get to admire you girl's bodies...so why tell you." said Jakotsu. Wait...Jakotsu admiring girl's bodies? What?...

Kagome and Sango groaned " But we're cold!" said Sango. " Yeah!" said Kagome. " Fine..." said Renkotsu and went to get towels for them all.

Kagome grabbed the towel out of Renkotsu's hand the moment he was in arms reach. " Um...Your welcome?" said Renkotsu with a smile. " Thankyou." said Kagome. Sango reached out and took her towel and so did Jakotsu.

Renkotsu reached out and grabbed Kagome's towel away from her. "hey!!" she yelled as she made a grab for the towel, but missed when Renkotsu held it above her head. "Well...too bad hey Kagome? Looks like you have to share mines with me." he said. Kagome shook her head again. " You're so perverted Renkotsu..." she said.

Renkotsu took his own towel and wrapped it around himself, then around Kagome and gentally rubbed her dry. Jakotsu looked at Renkotsu and then yanked Sango's towel out of her hand. " Dont tell me your gonna do the same thing as Renkotsu..." said Sango with a groan. She made a grab for her towel, then quickly switched to Jakotsu's towel. It didnt work. " Nice try." said Jakotsu with a rare smile. Sango groaned. " Then cover me up cause Im shivering right now!" she said. Jakotsu nodded and wrapped himself and Sango up the same way Renkotsu and Kagome were wrapped up

"Copycats!" said Kagome sticking her tongue out at Jakotsu and Sango. " Whatever" said Sango as she leaned her head against Jakotsu's chest. Kagome raised her eyebrow, and Sango quickly took her head off.

"So...Sango...You like Jakotsu of all people to like?" said Kagome with a smile now that she got to tease Sango about something. " ...No..." said Sango real quietly, but Kagome totally didnt buy that. " sureee." said Kagome while rolling her eyes. " Yeah...you two would make a nice couple...Kaogme?" said Renkotsu " of course!" said Kagome.

Jakotsu and Sango rolled their eyes.

"Where are my clothes?!?" said Kagome out of the blue. Only then did she and the others realize that the servant that had come in had taken their clothes. " Oh great..." said Jakotsu. " Now we get to walk around naked."

"Im pretty sure Renkotsu wouldn't mind if i did." said kagome with an evil glare at him. Renkotsu laughed. "Um..Run to our rooms as fast as we can and put some clothes on?" said Jakotsu. " Naked?" said Renkotsu. " Towels!" said Kagome holding up hers and Renkotsu's. That left them naked. " Opps..." she said as she threw it back over herself and herself only. " Hey! What about me!" said Renkotsu as he tugged on the blanket.

Kagome sighed and jumped onto Renkotsu's back and then threw the towel over both of them. " Okay. Run as fast as you can." she said to Renkotsu.

"Kagome? When you get to Renkotsu's room, there aren't any clothes that fit you..." said Sango. " Guess Ill have to raid Jakotsu's closet again..." sighed Kagome. " You can't." said Jakotsu. " I only have ONE set of clothing left and I need it."

Kagome sweatdropped " Oh great...Now what am I supposed to do? And you too Sango?" she said. Sango nodded. " Guess...Bankotsu?..." she said quietly " But I really don't wanna bother him right now..."

Kagome shook her head. " Then Ill go naked Thankyou very much." she said. The others sighed. " I guess...if you just wore my shirt...and tied it...you would fit it?" said Renkotsu after a moment's silence. " Yeah...Yours it is then!" said Kagome giving Renkotsu a squeeze from his back. " But what are you gonna wear, Sango?"

"Um...I'll...Renkotsu! Do you have another outfit I can borrow??" said Sango. Renkotsu nodded. " YES!" yelled Sango punching the air.

"Okay then...Sango you have to come with me to get my clothes. We'll meet you in your guys's room in a couple of minuets." said Jakotsu picking Sango up the same way Renkotsu had Kagome.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu opened the door. The girls instantly shivered as the cool night air hit them. " Hurry up!" said Jakotsu to Renkotsu who was in front of him. " Yeah..." said Renkotsu. They were running through the courtyard naked and barefoot with only a towel covering them. Kagome started giggling . Then Sango joined her. Pretty soon, All four of them were laughing at what they were doing right them.

But when they neared the side of the building that held their rooms, the guys suddenly stopped laughing. Kagome and Sango looked up and at each other, then shut their mouths. " Um?..." said Kagome. The guys weren't moving.

Then the girls looked. Bankotsu was sitting on the porch like thing in front of his room and was watching them with unblinking eyes. "Uh...we can...explain this..." said Renkotsu uncertainly. Beside him, Jakotsu nodded crazily.

Just then, the wind decided to pick up. It blew Kagome and Renkotsu's towels right off and halfway across the courtyard. Kagome shivered.

Jakotsu and Sango looked at them with a oh shit look on their face. " Renkotsu...Im cold..." said Kagome. Renkotsu didnt know what to say to comfort Kagome at the same time, not making his leader go crazy again.

"Renkotsu!! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!! IM COLD!!" yelled Kagome, still unaware that Bankotsu was sitting right in front of them.

"Uh...you...go on ahead to my room first..." said Renkotsu. 'WHAT!?!? Youre telling me to run to your room completely NAKED!?!?" she yelled. "Ah...well...our towel's...kinda...gone...so ya.." he said. Kagome growled in fustration and jumped off his back.

"Im going too, Jakotsu..." said Sango. " K. hurry back though." he said with a nod at her. Sango jumped off Jakotsu's back and stood beside Kagome. ' Run girls...You do realize you're both completely naked and displaying yourself to me, Renkotsu no aniki and Bankotsu o aniki..." said Jakotsu.

Kagome got a little shock out of this and turned around and saw Bankotsu. "Uh..." she said not being able to come up with anything to say at that moment. But luckily, Sango reached out and grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

When they were a considerable amount of space from the guys, Sango said " Kagome ...we just showed our bodies off majorly" Kagome blushed. " Oh well...already done and can't be helped..." she said with a sigh " but at least we can get some clothes on now!"

Sango nodded and they ran into Renkotsu's room. They broke down his closet trying to find some clothes that worked out for them. Kagome made one of Renkotsu's shirts into a dress kinda thing like she did with Inuyasha's haori. Sango, being just as thin as Kagome figured out that there was no way around the falling off part of the issue. In the end, she had to get Kagome to tie the dress up for her. The two girls looked at each other then nodded. They went back to the closet and got Renkotsu some clothes. Sango then ran into Jakotsu's room and got some clothes for him as well. With the guy's clothes in their hands, they walked back to where they last saw Jakotsu Renkotsu and Bankotsu. But they weren't there...

Kagome saw Bankotsu's room door right in front of them. She turned to Sango. " So...uh...what do you think? Try it?" she said " If we get in shit from this its your fault." said Sango. " But we've never gotten in shit from the other guys for going into their room..." said Kagome scratching her head. " Never mind then...Kagome." said Sango.

"So...uh...knock or no knock?" said Kagome looking at the door. " Um...no knock." said Sango. Kagome nodded and opened the door.

It looked like Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Mukotsu and well...not really Ginkotsu were deep in a convo. However, when the girls stepped into the room, all talking stopped.

"Jakotsu! Renkotsu! We got your clothes here! And your shirt's comfy Renkotsu!" said Kagome while throwing Renkotsu his clothes and Sango threw Jakotsu's at him. " Oh! Clothes!" said Jakotsu " Thanks ." said Renkotsu as the two of them began pulling clothes onto their bodies, but Kagome took hold of Renkotsu's shirt and Sango Jakotsu's. " Um?..." said Jakotsu. " Well...dont foget what you did to me in the bath house Jakotsu." said Sango. " Yeah Renkotsu..." said Kagome.

"Fine..We're sorry...Is that okay?..." said Jakotsu. Kagome and Sango thought for a minute then said "fine. But dont think we'll forget about this."

The guys smiled cheesy smiles and finished putting their clothes on.

"So girls...u still havent said which room's your gonna sleep in tonight!" said Mukotsu. " Uh...definatly not yours." said Kagome. " And speaking of that, I cant wear your shirt as a dress to bed Renkotsu. Are any of you skinny enough to have pants or something that fit me?"

"Bankotsu no o aniki is" said Jakotsu pointing his finger at Bankotsu. Kagome twitched. Sango saw the twitch. " What's wrong with his clothes Kagome?..." she said. More twitch from Kagome who refused to look at Bankotsu. " OTHER than Bankotsu are any of you skinny enough to have pants that fit me?.." she said with a viens popping out of her skull. " No." said Renkotsu. " All of our clothes are too big for you." Kagome groaned.

"Who the hell wants to wear pants that someone masturbated in again?..." said Kagome. They all stared at her. " Oopps..." said Kagome knowing that what she had said shouldn't have gone anywhere near coming out of her mouth.

Bankotsu looked down at the ground. _How the hell dose she know??...Who...told her?..._

Renkotsu sighed. " Kagome..." he said. " I know I know..." said Kagome. "Kagome..." said Sango. " That was innappropriate!" she said as she jumped up and pointed her finger at Kagome. " What?!" said Kagome while cracking up " Hey wait a minute! You aren't all that appropriate yourself!" she yelled. " Yeah well dont mention stuff like that in the middle of a room full of guys!" said Sango while cracking up herself. "Hey its not my fault! It just...slipped out...by accident..." said Kagome. Sango giggled harder. " Kagome...you've been around Miroku too much..." said Sango

"No! You spend more time with him then I do!" said Kagome. " So you should be the more "INNAPPROPRIATE" one here!" " No but you're the one talking about masturbating in pants or something!" yelled back Sango. Kagome fell over laughing at that and had tears in her eyes.

"Huh?" said Jakotsu. " Whats so funny about masturbating in pants?..." which made the girls laugh even harder. " Shut-...up...Jakotsu..." said Sango in between laughs.

" I dont get it..." said Renkotsu. " Whats so wrong about masturbating again???" "NANI!?!" yelled the girls " Are you telling me you do it?!?" said Kagome " Do you do it with your pants on!?!?" yelled Sango and fell back into her laughing fit.

The guys sweatdropped " Okay.Kagome.Sango. Stop laughing." said Mukotsu. With a truckload of difficulty, they managed to stop and catch their breath. " Okay girls...let's be mature for a while so I can ask you. You can go back to your laughing fit after." said Jakotsu.

The two girls nodded. " What?" said Kagome. " Whats so funny about masturbating with pants on?" said Renkotsu. " Why? Do you do it?" said Kagome. Sango looked like she was having dificulties keeping on a straight face. " No. Never have never will." said Renkotsu " But I dont get it!"

"Haha...a gal cant barely masturbate with pants on right? Or skirt unless its like one of my short ones." said Kagome. " So its kinda funny to hear you say that."

"Um...so you masturbate in your short skirt?" said Jakotsu raising his eyebrows "NANI!!" yelled Kagome " I so do NOT!"

"Kagome..Personal question much but are you a virgin?..." said Sango with a small smile stuck on her face. "NANI!??!" yelled Kagome. " What else would I be?!?!"

"Probably not." said Mukotsu " You little whore." Kagome's face screwed up with anger "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!?!" she yelled.

"No..You like Inuyasha and Koga at the same time...you told us that when you first came here...and you and Renkotsu now..." said Mukotsu. " AH!! How many times do I have to explain this?!?!" yelled Kagome, then she took a deep breath and calmed down again.

"I personally! Am going to SAVE my virginity for my HUSBAND who will be my one and ONLY man." said Kagome to Mukotsu's face.

"Ya right." said Mukotsu. " Sango said you and Renkotsu got more intimate in the pool after I left...What? Did you give yourself up to him?" said Mukotsu earning himself a bonk on the head from Renkotsu and a "NO!!" from Kagome.

"Okay. Mukotsu there is NOTHING going on between ME and KAGOME." said Renkotsu with dificulty controling his anger.

_There might be nothing going on between them...but it still dosent mean she wants you..._thought Bankotsu.

"Okay...Let's change the subject here..." said Sango then out of the blue she said " Whos hotter, Inuyash or Miroku?" with a small giggle. " Well that would be Inuyasha of course!" said Kagome with her hands on her hips. " You?"

"Well obviously Miroku..." said Sango. " Hm..." said Kagome. " That guy or that guy." she said as she pointed to Jakotsu first then Renkotsu. " Um...hm...Jakotsu." said Sango. Kagome giggled as Renkotsu said " Hey! Are you calling me ugly!??!" Sango quickly shook her head. " You and Jakotsu Sango? I though Jakotsu liked Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"N-no..." said Sango turning red. " Oh...you're blushing! That means you do!" said Kagome using the excuse that they had earlier used on her and Renkotsu.

"At least i get the hotter guy!" said Sango with a smile to Kagome. " Oh ya well...i think...uh..." said Kagome. " You think what?" said Sango. " IM TRYING TO THINK OF A HOTTIE HERE!!" said Kagome while massaging her temples.

"That's easy." said Sango. " To tell you the truth ,I think Bankotsu's a major hottie." ,but Kagome wasn't listening as she was walking around the room while mumbling names of people who could be hotties. " Kagome were you even listening to me??" said Sango. " What? Huh? Oh..no.." said Kagome.

Sango sighed. " Never mind then..." she said. " No tell me!" said Kagome. " I said. That's easy. To tell you the truth, I think Bankotsu's a major hottie." said Sango with a small smile in his direction.

"Are you telling me now that you like him?!" said Kagome. " Hey! What NO!" said Sango " Can't I think a guy hot without being accused I like him!??!" said Sango. " No! Cause you accuse me of liking every guy i talk to!" said Kagome.

"Ladies." said Renkotsu. They turned to him. " Let's talk about more useful things now, not saying that you're talking about useless stuff." " O-okay...but what do you think USEFUL renkotsu?" said Kagome.  
"Where you're gonan sleep tonight?" said Jakotsu. " hentai..." mumbled Sango under her breath. " I get first dibs in rooms though!" yelled Kagome. " No! I do!!" said Sango. " Oh fine...who are you gonna choose? Jakotsu?" said Kagome.

"Hey..How bout we make this fair and let the guys choose?" said Renkotsu. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. " But there's only 2 of us and 5 of you..." said Sango. " I know." said Renkotsu. " But I'll get first dibs and I call Kagome."

Kagome smiled and sat down next to Renkotsu " Well thank you for calling me before any disgusting people call me NOT mentioning any names here." Renkotsu opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Kagome gave a fake cough that sounded like Mukotsu.

"So now you decide to change your mind and not think Bankotsu disgusting?" said Sango raising her eyebrow . "Well...no..." said Kagome surprising the shit outta everyone " Now that you mention it, my first thought about him was he's hot."

"Really?" said Bankotsu. Kagome turned to him and he shut up and looked away. " Bankotsu." said Kagome. " I-..."

"Can I talk to you...please..." said Bankotsu, kinda already knowing the answer. His bangs were covering his eyes and he was looking down to the ground.

"...fine..." said Kagome, remembering what the others had told her after he left. " Huh?" said Bankotsu looking up at her with eyes filled with happiness and hope. " What?' said Kagome. "...I thought..." he said. KAgome smile. " You thought I was gonna say no." she said. "Yeah..." he said.

"but not right now bankotsu." she said " Later." He nodded, _at least I get to talk to her..._

"So Sango...Who's room are you going in tonight?" said Mukotsu with a huge smile on his face. Sango gave him a disgusted look and said " Jakotsu"

Jakotsu smiled and walked over to sit next to Sango, earning himself a raised eyebrow from everyone. Since when did Jakotsu like girls?

Sango didnt scoot away from him either "Sango...?..." said Kagome. Sango shook her head and Kagome nodded. Then she sighed " We never did get around to playing strip black jack now did we?" she said.

"No...but...when this is all over and Naraku is killed,...come back...and...we'll play then." said Jakotsu. Kagome and Sango nodded. No one wanted to think about that day. " And I guess we have to complete the jewel as well..." sighed Kagome. " At least Inuyasha wont have the stupid jewel shard detector excuse anymore..."

"But...Kagome." said Renkotsu. " If...you complete the jewel, it means we all have to die first." Kagome looked deep in thought for a while then said " When the time comes, we'll know what to do." Renkotsu nodded.

* * *

_Lost to Me_

After a moments silence, "Im going to sleep" said Kagome, getting up and walking to the door. " Oh...well since I share your room, let me come with you." said Renkotsu. Kagome smiled " But you have to carry me there." she said with a pout. Renkotsu sighed and picked her up bridal style. "Have fun tonight Kagome." said Sango with a smile. Kagome scowled and stuck her tounge out at her. " Oh ya? Have fun with a gay guy!" she said.

"But he's gay, so he wont do anything to me!" said Sango. " But Renkotsu's perverted and straight..." and she let the sentence trail off. Kagome scowled.

"Ladies...Do you think I would do anything to Kagome?" said Renkotsu raising an eybrow. " Well...yes..." said Sango with a smile. Renkotsu sighed.

"Renkotsu!...Lets go to bed now...Im tired..." said Kagome snuggling into his chest with a smile. Renkotsu nodded " Then we're going now..." he said " Night Sango! Night Ginkotsu! Night Jakotsu! Night Mukotsu!" called out Kagome as Renkotsu walked through the door. Before he was completely out the door, Sango yelled out " Get it on with him tonight Kagome!!!" Bankotsu said nothing.

In Renkotsu's arms, Kagome scowled. Renkotsu smiled down at her. " Kagome...Don't worry...I won't do anything to you tonight..." he said. " Somehow...for some reason, I really don't believe you." she said. Renkotsu smiled. "I know. If I were you, I wouldn't either." he said. Kaogme groaned.

They entered Renkotsu's room and he laid her down on his futon. " You sleeping yet Kagome?" he said as he took a seat beside her. " No. And I call the futon tonight when we do sleep." she said with a sweet smile at him. " ya? Where am I gonna sleep then? And plus this is my room." he said while moving her so he can lean on the wall. " You" said Kagome pointing to Renkotsu "Can sleep on the floor." as she pointed to the floor. " And I absolutely do not care if its your room or not"

"Hey! Im not sleeping on the floor!" said Renkotsu pulling her beside him. " Either you sleep on the floor or im in the futon as well." he said. Kagome stuck her tounge out at him "Your so mean! You make the lady sleep on the floor?" she said. " No I didnt say that! I said you had a choice. Floor or with me on futon." he said.

Kagome sighed. " thanks Renkotsu. What great choices you gave me." " Your welcome. Any time." he said making her growl in slight fustration.

* * *

In the main room, Mukotsu got up. " Im gonna go sleep now too." he said. "Fine." said Jakotsu. " Are you going too Ginkotsu?" " Gersh." said Ginkotsu and left beside Mukotsu. Bankotsu looked up and said " You guys gonna go to sleep or what?" Jakotsu and Sango nodded. "Then get out." he said. Sango gave him a funny look. " O-okay..." said Sango and got onto Jakotsu's back. The two of them walked to the door and out. Only after they were out the door and it was closed did Bankotsu let a single tear fall out of his eye.

Once they were in his room, Jakotsu put Sango down and sat down on his futon." Sango?" said Jakotsu. " hai?" said Sango looking at him. " Come here." he said. Sango gave him a funny look but got up and walked over to him. She sat down, facing him and said " Now what?"

"Sango...Renkotsu no aniki...one day I was talking to him and he ignored me for a girl..." he said and was about to say more when Sango inturrupted with a "WHAT!? Are you saying that he's just using Kagome???" as she jumped up and prepared herself to smack the shit out of Renkostu. " No. Sit down Sango...Im...you know I like guys rather than girls right?..." he said with no hint of shame or embarrassment . Sango nodded but kinda wondering because he said it so openly. " I-...when I saw Renkotsu no aniki...I...felt like something was missing in my life..." he said. " And when I saw you...it...just felt like you belonged in my life and you were the thing that would let me to complete it. Iunno...but...Im a guy afterall..."  
"So you're saying...?" said Sango. " I-...i think...im better off with you...than Inuyasha." said Jakotsu with a sigh. "Nani??..." said Sango, her face turning kinda red. " Yeah..." said Jakotsu. " But...if you like that monk then go ahead..." he added in a quieter voice. Sango shook her head. " No...That pervert...hes got the whole worlds worth of girls. He can't be loyal to one girl to save his life." she groaned.

"Really?" said Jakotsu. " Then...would you...give me a chance?" Sango thought for a moment, then nodded. " hai." she said with a smile.

"Awesome." said Jakotsu and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"So...um...do you have pants i can borrow?" said Kagome. Renkotsu shook his head. " I think they're kinda too big Kagome, but you can try and see what you can do with it." he said as he got up and went over to his closet. He picked out a pair of pants and threw them at Kagome.

She picked them up and sighed " these are way to big..." she said. " I guess Ill just sleep with what I have on right now then..." Renkotsu nodded.

Kagome yawned " Renkotsu...Im tired..." she said laying her head on his shoulder. " Then go to sleep Kagome.." said Renkotsu. She nodded and took her head off his shoulders, then laid down on the futon. Renkotsu took his shirt off, lifted the covers and slid down beside her.

"Night then, Kagome." said Renkotsu as he turned onto his side, facing Kagome who was on her back. " Night." she said with a smile.

"Oh and Kagome?" said Renkotsu. She opened her eyes and looked at him to show she was listening. " Here. Keep this with you. Just in case." he said and held a dagger out to her. Kagome smiled " Thanks..." and closed her eyes again.

Within minutes, she was asleep. But he wasnt. His thoughts were keeping him awake. He sighed. Maybe some fresh air will do him good, since he couldn't sleep right now anyways...Gentally and quietly, as not to wake Kagome up, he slid out of the bed and put his shirt back on. Then he opened the door, slid out and closed it again.

* * *

Sango was now sitting in Jakotsu's arms and had her head lying on his shoulder. "So...you gay guy finally likes a girl..." said Sango with a small smile. " Yeah...amazing isnt it?" said Jakotsu. " Oh! Let's go get some fresh air!" said Sango with a hopeful smile. " Sure..." said Jakotsu and picked her up in his arms bridal style. He walked to the door and opened it.

Renkotsu stood in the courtyard, looking at the sky and deep in thought. " Renkotsu no aniki?" said Jakotsu from the door. Renkotsu turned. Then he smiled. " So...jakotsu...you and Sango?" he said.

Jakotsu nodded to Renkotsu's surprise. " Yeah. I asked her...and she agreed" he said. " Sango?" said Renkotsu looking at her for confermation. She nodded, while hiding her face in Jakotsu's yukata.

The sound of a door sliding open was hear from behind them. They turned around. Bankotsu stood there with his hand on the door and was about to walk out.

"Bankotsu no o aniki?" said Jakotsu. " Jakotsu?...Sango?" he said with an eyebrow raise in their direction. " Hey back off! She's mine!" said Jakotsu

"CONGRATS SANGO!!!" yelled a voice behind them. They turned...again to see Kagome in her dress with a huge smile on her face.

"Kagome...I-" said Sango. " I know!" said Kagome. " Dont have to explain...just be happy with Jakotsu then!"

Sango smiled then nodded. "Put me down Jakotsu?" she said. He obeyed. The moment her feet touched the ground, Kagome ran up to her and gave her a life threatening hug. "So ...Kagome I thought you were asleep?" said Renkotsu " What are you doing out here?"

"Oh well...I woke up and realized you left so...I heard voices here so i came out." said Kaogme with a smile " And now Im cold...I wish I brought a jacket or something along..." she complained. " Renkotsu no aniki. Go and hold her! She's cold!" said Jakotsu with a laugh. Renkotsu and Kagome both blushed " Just cause Im cold dosent mean he has to hug me!" said Kagome. " It so does!" said Sango. " Oh shut up!" said Kagome.

"Anyways...Kagome. Go back to bed. Im pretty sure I dont want a grumpy girl on my bed tomorrow morning." said Renkotsu. " She's on you bed?" said Jakotsu. Kagome turned red " Uh..no ...renkotsu...hes...just makin it up..." she said with a cheesy laugh that no one bought."

"Still. Go to sleep Kagome...Ill come later." said Renkotsu. " Fine..." said Kagome. " But I want my goodnight huggies." and she went up to Sango and hugged her, went up to Jakotsu and hugged him, then went to Renkotsu and hugged him. It was like she didnt even notice Bankotsu. "Kagome. Go hug Bankotsu no o aniki.." said Jakotsu " Im pretty sure he needs it."

Kagome turned and sighed. " Fine..." she said and hugged Bankotsu as well. Except he held her into him for a nice long time so she had to stay there for a while. After they finally broke apart, Kagome walked back to Renkotsu's room and dissappeared behind the door.

Silence. "Uh...we'll go back as well...now..." said Sango, tugging on Jakotsu's sleeve. He nodded and the two of them walked away.

That left Banktosu and Renkotsu. They both wanted the same girl right? "Uh..." said Renkotsu. Bankotsu turned away " It's..im fine...but..I know Kagome wants you...so...go to her and dont keep her waiting.." he said.

"Bankotsu no o aniki...I dont want her in that way...and she dosent want me back in that way either...we're just...theres nothing going on between us." said Renkotsu. " Really?..." said Bankotsu. " Really." said Renkotsu.

"I guess...I'll go to sleep now?..." said Bankotsu. Renkotsu nodded. "Im...actually gonna go for a walk in the forest for a while." he said.

Bankotsu nodded and disappeared into his room.

Hour later...

It was the dead of night now, and Kagome was fast asleep and the blankets were wrapped around her like a cocoon. It was quiet and peaceful, in the room next to the one she was sleeping in, Sango laid fast asleep beside Jakotsu on his futon. His arms were around her waist and his head was right behind her's.

But in Kagome's room, she suddenly woke up. She couldn't tell what made her wake, but she could sense something in the air. She shut her eyes again and pretended to sleep, while her hand closed around the dagger Renkotsu had left her.

The door slid open. A figure of a man walked in. Kagome's breath hitched...She was kinda scared, but she kept her eyes shut. The door closed. Kagome was alone with this man in a closed room with no escape.

The man walked over to her beside. "Kagome." he said. _That voice is Bankostu!! What the hell is he doing in here!?!? He gave me a fuckin heart attack!!_ she thought _Oh actually...Im gonna...pretend to be asleep and see what he says to me..._

He moved the blanket slightly and exposed her back to the cool air of feudal japan nights. _What the hell?...Now im cold!! _thought Kagome as she pretended to turn in her sleep and face him.

He didnt say anything. He slid down and into the covers, right next to where Kagome lay. _EW!! He's sleeping with me?!?! SOS!!!_

Bankotsu reached out and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He pulled her into his body and started stroking her hair.

Kagome could tell something was changing with his breathing. It was getting kinda faster or something. Then she realized that he was crying.

"K-kagome..." said Bankotsu " You think that I dont fear anything, but I do kagome...I...I could never be able to say to you what Im about to say if you were awake..." ask he burried his head into her hair and cried.

"I...I waited so long...for you to come back...I wanted so badly to see you again...and tell you Im sorry...I wanted you to forgive me...I waited...so long...so hard...and..-" here he took a deep breath, as if he was calming himself down " and...you rejected me...Kagome? Do you really hate me that much? Am I that hateful?...kagome...I...when I was reborn again, I ...wanted to one day settle down and have a family of my own...and Kagome...what i said to you before was true..."

Kagome was silent, but she could feel Bankotsu's pain coming from him. It was that much, and that real...

"I..Kagome...I don't want kids anymore...unless you're their mother...I dont want to start a family anymore...unless I get to start it with you...Kagome...I love you..." said Bankotsu as he hugged her to him as tightly as possible without killing her.

"Kagome..." said Bankotsu as he stroked her hair. " Kagome...". He kept calling her name over and over again, hoping that some of the pain might go away. It didnt.

"I just...wanna see you smile at me again...I just wanna see...for one last time...something other than a frown or a hmph...when you're facing me...or anywhere close to me... and...oh...Kagome..." he said as he flipped them both so that he was lying ontop of her now, with her back on the futon.

_...Bankotsu...Did...Did I really hurt you that much?..._thought Kagome while still pretending to be asleep. _I was trying so hard...so hard to forget about love...Im sorry...Bankotsu...Theres no guy girl love between me and Renkotsu...only a friendship love..._

"Kagome...I dont want you to go...I dont want you to leave me...I...I want to see you again..." he said as he placed his face on hers and made it all wet with tears. " I needed to tell you all of this...even thought you can't hear me..." and he pulled his face up again.

_Shes...so pretty...damn...why?...why?...why do you hate me?..._thought bankotsu as he looked at her sleeping face. His attention was drawn to her lips, slightly parted and rosy red. _Dont kiss her!! DONT KISS HER FOR THE HELL OF YOUR LIFE!!!_ yelled his brain at him. He couldn't help it! It looked so perfect! He wanted it so much!He needed it so much..._But I couldn't have it..._he thought sadly.

He resorted to stroking her lip with his thumb. _What the hell is he doing??...Oh wait!...hehe..._She moaned and opened her lips a little wider. Bankotsu's eyes were fixed on her lips. _Dont!..._half of his brain yelled at him, the other half yelled_ you know you want her...she has no protection whatsoever right now...just kiss her...she wont notice..._at him.

He groaned. He tried not to listen to his brain, but that failed miserably. He leaned in and puckered up his lips. So close...a foot away...half a foot away...an inch away...a hair's width away...


	12. Forever in My Arms

okay...heres the next chappie! but b4 u read it tell me if u think bans gonna suceed or fail in kissin kag!!!

oh and btw this chappie WAS MADE 2 MAKE U FEEL EXTREMLEY SORRY 4 BAN nd plus...this is ma fav chappie so far .

. thnx 2 ma reviewers.

and...thats about it i guess

oh ya and theres MATURE CONTENT in this chappie...but its not a LEMON

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_Forever in My Arms_

_Part One –Broken_

_He groaned. He tried not to listen to his brain, but that failed miserably. He leaned in and puckered up his lips. So close...a foot away...half a foot away...an inch away...a hair's width away..._

His lips brushed against hers. It was so light and soft. It calmed Kagome's whole body down in one second and woke something that was deep inside her up. _SHIT! What the hell is he doing?!...it does kinda feel good though..._she thought as she fought her instincts to lift her arm and wrap it around his neck to pull him closer.

He moaned and pressed his lips a little harder into hers. _Kagome...this feels so right...when Im with you...I feel..completed...like im a whole person..._

Bankotsu slipped his arms around Kagome, lifting her slightly off the futon. Only her head was still touching the futon. Her core had been lifted up by him and he was kissing her with everything he had in him.

"K-kagome...im...sorry..." he said as he finally pulled away from her and started stroking her lip with his thumb again. But those lips and the fact that her core was off the futon and pressed up against him now didnt help. He groaned and dropped her back down on the futon. He reached down and spread her legs and put them on either sides of his waist, which picked her ass up a bit. He was kneeling in between her legs and her warm womanhood was pressing against his manhood.

_What the hell is he doing now..._thought Kagome as she heard his moan through the air again. She realized that he was pressed right up against her. He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss again. _How many times does he have to kiss me before he's done again?..._she thought as she nearly pulled away in disgust.

"K-kagome..." he moaned her name again as he spread her clothing on the top a little, just enough to reveal her collarbone. He trailed butterfly kisses down it. Kagome's eyes flew open without her brain agreeing to it. Luckily, Bankotsu didn't see it due to the fact that he was still preoccupied with the upper parts of her chest. She quickly closed them again. _I swear...im gonna kill that son of a bitch... _she thought.

He lifted his head and gave a sigh of contentment. Thats when she felt it. She had to fight down with all the strength she had to kick him right then. There was a huge bump bulging against her womanhood and she kinda had an idea of what it was.

_...MOVE!!..._Kagome shouted in her head wishing that somehow, Bankotsu would hear her and obey. He didnt move anywhere except to lay down on top of her while staying in between her legs. That made the bump even more clearer to Kagome as she shook with anger.

He didnt notice her anger. All he did was capture her in another kiss, and another. _Damn...so...perfect..._he thought. Then suddenly, Bankotsu couldn't take it any longer. With out him wanting to, he bucked against Kagome's hips. At first, he rocked his hips every so often, but the more he did it the more he wanted her. Waves of pleasure washed over him and he kissed her again, this time more roughly. _EWW...this is so nasty...why the hell am I letting him do this to me again?...Why am I pretending to be asleep?..._she thought. He rocked against her again. She opened her eyes.

"You know...if you wanted to make love to me you could've asked." she said. Only then did he realize he was pressing his hard cock against her. Poor Bankotsu got scared shitless for that moment as he practically jumped off of her and the futon. " K-kagome?...You're awake?..." he said, as his eyes widened _Oh shit!...dont tell me...she was awake...before...just right now..._. " Yeah..and I was through the whole thing..." she said.

He just stared at her and groaned inwardly " So...you really...heard...all that?...I said??...and you felt...all that ...I did?..." he whispered, looking down onto the floor. "Yeah..." said Kagome, looking away to the paper walls.

Bankotsu had nothing to say to that, only blushing MAJORLY. " I-i..." he said while tears fell out of his eyes. " I...i only..."

"You only what? Wanted to love me?" she said while sliding up and sitting with her hands around her knees. " NO!...I mean...i...i didnt mean it...well...not at first...but then..." and he broke off as more tears fell down his eyes. He scolded himself for letting him be weak. Why couldnt he have contained his desires for her?

"Bankotsu. Stop crying and listen to me." said Kaogme, pulling her blankets up and putting it like a cape around her shoulders.

"I-i cant..." said Bankotsu as he frantically tried to wipe his tears away. Kagome smiled very slightly. "Why not?" she said. "B- because.. I- i love you so much...I-im so sorry for...loving you...im...im sorry for what...i was about to do to you..Im...im sorry for everything, Kaogme...please...forgive me..."

She sighed" Well...if a girl you hated walked into your room and fucked you at night would you forgive her? " said Kagome while turning away, then turning back so quickly after she realized what she had just said. " Um..No...That's not what I meant! I meant-" she quickly said to cover up her mistake.

"...no...you meant it Kagome..." he said while turning away. " I know...and...what i did tonight will...just make you hate me more..."

Kagome shook her head and said "Bankotsu. Listen to me. I dont hate you."." but...you dont love me either..." he said. " Bankotsu...I was trying so hard...so hard to forget about love for a while...I-im sorry...for all the pain I caused you..."

"I guess...its alright now..." said Bankotsu sadly. "Remember...I wanted you to be happy with a man you loved...not hated?..." he sighed. Kagome looked at him and said " I remember...and...I'll wait for my prince to come and take me away" "...even...if it's in forever..." she added. He nodded " And I believe that you will find him...I..i never doubted you Kagome...and I'll keep believing in you...to make the right choices." he said. Then adding in a softer voice, he said "I-I dont want you to die...even...if you leave and I never see you again, I dont want you to die..."

Kagome was at lost for words. "Bankotsu..." she said quietly as she laid her head on his shoulder. The way she said it and the fact that he was resting on his shoulder sent a shiver down his spine and excited him all over again. He reached down and touched his cock that was under his pants that was starting to throb again.

Kagome noticed and looked up at him with a smile. " Did you really want kids with me or was that just an exaggeration?" she said with a half smirk on her face. " By the way you're rubbing yourself right now..." she continued, trailing off for Bankotsu to finish. His face turned so red Kagome could feel the heat coming off of it. "I-...everything I just said was true...why do you think...i only had the courage to say it to you when...you were asleep?...And..." he whispered as Kagome turned so she was facing away from him and he slid his arms around her body. _...Feels...so...good..._he thought. She felt him against her back and looked at him.

"You want me...dont you Bankotsu..." she said quietly. He sighed and nodded against the back of her head. " So much Kagome...so much."

"Im-...im sorry." said Kagome as a single crystal tear fell down her eyes. " I know...to want someone that dosent want you back..."

"Sh...Kagome...dont cry...it'll be alright..." said Bankotsu while he was crying majorly himself. He cradled her small body against his. Kagome looked up at him " Maybe you should take your own advice." she said as she wiped her teardrop away and she reached up to wipe his tears away.

He caught hold of her hand as it was about to pull away. She looked at him, then at her hand. He blushed and quickly dropped it " K-kagome...I...I think its...best...for both of us...if we...didnt see each other again..." he said as more tears came out, replacing the ones that Kagome had just wasted all that energy wiping away.

"What? Why?" said Kagome kinda confused " Kagome...You know how much I love you...and..if Im near you any longer...Im..scared ill do things to you that you wont like...I...i just need you so much sometimes...I...i try so hard to control myself...but...i mean what i almost did to you just now if you hadnt stopped me..." he said. ". ..and I think you would be happier not seeing me as well..." he added with a really sad smile.

"B-bankotsu..."

"Kagome..."

"Bankotsu...I thought...at first...that you were using me..." said kagome deciding not to lie anymore. " I would never use you Kagome...you know that..." he said. " Yeah..but at first, before you said anything...I thought you were one of those players that played with a girl for a few nights then ditched them..." she said.

"No..Kagome..." he said " I really mean this..." " I know" she said " Now...after all you've done...I..i know...that you...really do love me..."

Bankotsu was silent for a while, but really, he was gathering up all the courage he had in his body. Then he spoke " K-kagome.." he said. " Yeah?" she said. " I-...i uh...you already know how much I love you...so...um...what im trying to say here is..." he said. Kagome raised an eyebrow and said " What?" That alone blew off half of his courage. _Oh shit..why are you even doing this..youre 100 sure of the answer anyways...why are you saying it then? To make you look like more of an idiot? _He thought "Uh...its...uh...rather cold right now so um...put a shirt on before you get sick or something." he said. Kagome didnt buy it " That wasnt what you were gonna say now was it?" she said _SHIT!!_ he thought. " I-its...uh...nothing..i...well..." he said. " What? Afraid to tell me?" she said _HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW?!?!_

He gathered up what little courage he had left and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Pleasegimmeachance??..." he said all in one breath and then quickly looking down after he said it. "What?" said Kagome. "Uh...I...really love you...would...you..." he said " give me a chance?..." he said so much quieter Kagome could barely hear him. But she did.

"You want me to give you a chance with me??" she said in a voice filled with disbelief. " I know i know...i know...that you would never...but I...just needed to ask you so bad...just want you to say yes so bad...just needed you so much..." he said as he quickly got up and prepared to run to the door _you baka you knew she didnt want you...why the hell did you ask her...oh dont tell me...that little flicker of hope at the very bottom of your heart that says there a one in 100000 million chance she would accept you..._

"Kagome...Im...i..." he said as he tried so despretly to keep from crying. "Bankotsu. Come back here." she said. He obeyed with his eyes hidden. " Sit down." she said. He did that. " Look at me." He lifted his head and met her eyes. She met his eyes. So much pain...rejection..desire...She instantly felt sorry for him.

"Bankotsu..." she said as she looked away. " I- i dont hate you..." as she closed her eyes. " Kagome...Please...please...I love you so much...please...even..even if...you're...not gonna accept me...please...please...let me...spend the night here with you...by...your side...i..i wont do anything to you...i just...wanna be near you..i mean not that you would trust me anymore but I missed you so much...I need you so much ...Kaogme..." he said as he laid his head down on her shoulder " Kagome...please...please...Kagome..."

_Wow...the leader of the feared shichinintai is actually beggin me to let him stay with me...WOW...but then agian..I guess..me and inuyasha wont ever end up doing anything..._

"K-kagome..." he said as he cried. " Kagome ...Im...im not someone that dosent fear...and..Kagome..I'm...scared...scared for you...scared of you...and the power you have over me..."

She sighed _I feel...so..so guilty...im mean...im the one that's making him like this right?_

"Please...just one night...one night..." he begged her as he lifted his and looked straight into her eyes with his watery blue ones.

"No." said Kagome simply. " You're probably just gonna try and make love to me again or something like that." she grumbled.

"No! I swear!" said Bankotsu " I wont!" " And is you word enough?" said Kagome. He had nothing to say to that. He hung his head. "..Then...I'll...I'll leave..." as he got up. Kagome could totally tell he was crying pretty hard right now.

" Why Bankotsu? Why do you never stop crying." she said. " Its...its nothing..." he said as he turned his head away from her. " I thought...I thought a part of love was trust Bankotsu..." she said as she too turned away.

"But I trust you with my life..." he said. " Then you wouldn't keep anything from me..." said Kagome. " But then again...I suppose that it should be saved for your special girl..."

"No!...Kagome..I...it not like...i..dont wanna tell you..." he said. " its just..." " Just what?" she said as she reached out her hand and pulled on him slightly. He obeyed her and sat down. " Its just..im scared Kagome...of...what you will say..." he said with his eyes covered " You..you would probably just laugh at me then make a whole joke out of this...you..you dont...and..i dont think you ever will...-love me the way i love you..."

Kagome's heart kinda broke at those words. _Hey wait a second...why is my heart breaking again?...its...aw...i..i dont wanna hurt him anymore..._

"I..I wont make fun of you...Why would I?" she said " Because you hate me and think of my love for you as a joke..." he said. " No...thats not it...and it never will be it..." she said.

"Then what is it?..." he sighed. " Bankotsu..just please tell me what's making you cry 24/7." she said. " Kagome..." he said. "Everything..."

She sat quietly there waiting for him to go on. " Kagome ...its...just..." he said. " Its just...i- i love you to hell and back and even though you already said no and i know you will never say yes would you PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE" he yelled out the last part. Then realizing that he did, he covered his mouth up really quickly while jumping up and nearly tripping over himself to run to the door. Kagome just sat there, watching the man who loved her run away.

_Part Two- Love_

She sighed and got up. Maybe she was being too harsh on him...Afterall, she knew how painful it was to love someone and have them hate you, or not even consider you as their friend.

Thinking and walking, she made her way to Bankotsu's room. Without knocking, she opened the door and walked in. He was sitting on his futon with his knees pulled up and his head on them.

"Bankotsu.." she said quietly. He did nothing to show her that he knew she was there.

"Bankotsu...answer me..please..." while slowly walking to him and taking a seat beside him.

"What!?" he yelled suddenly snapping his head up and scaring Kagome shitless. " Or are you just calling me for nothing!?"

"Bankotsu...whats wrong with you?!" she said quickly backing up away from him.

"I'm-...I just..." and he pulled her into his body, holding onto her with everything he had like his life depended on it. " Kagome...im sorry for yelling...Im just...so...so angry at myself right now...Im sorry."

"Dont apologize Bankotsu." she said as she put her cheek and hand on his shoulder "It's alright to be angry. It's alright for a person to love another. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Its natural for a person to ask for another's acceptance..." she said quietly.

He reached up and touched her hand, then quickly pulled back away as a shock of electricity had ran through him. Kagome reached down with her other hand and grasped his, directing it back to his shoulder, where her other hand lay.

"Bankotsu. Did you not hear a word I just said?" said Kagome. He jumped." Kagome I-"

"Why are you so angry at yourself?"

He said nothing. Only lowered his head and held onto her even more tightly if that was even possible. " Kagome...Kagome...it.I...It's because you hate me. I'm so stupid, so useless, so...just so terrible that I made the one thing I love more than anything hate me back. I...I know everything I've done to you...kissing you all the time,...almost...making love to you...not being able to control my desire for you...would make you hate me. I know you do , Kagome. Don't deny it."

"But Im not denying anything...I dont hate you."

"Just...I wanna hear it. Say it. Say you hate me. Say you dont want me. Say you wont ever want me, even if your life depended on it."

"Why Bankotsu?"

"Just...hearing you say it makes the rejection more real. Makes the pain more real. Makes the hurt more real. Know that Im not just stuck in one of my nightmares..."

She raised her eyebrow " You've had nightmares with me rejecting you before?..." she said in a disbelieving and strange voice.

He turned so red Kagome was about to bet you can fry a fish on it. " Yeah...so...so many times...and...every time I told you...I-..I..I love you...you rejected me...Now in real life...I told you...and you rejected me..." and a steady stream of tears started pouring out.

"Why Kagome!? Why do you have to hate me so much!? Why? Why cant I ever have you? No matter if its in dreamland or real life you still reject me! Am I really that bad?! Uh...your so perfect...Why am I the only one you hate so much? Why am I an idiot!? Why cant I impress you!? Why cant I make you happy !? Tell me what Im doing wrong!! I'll do anything to earn you! You just have to tell me what to do and I'll do it! No matter what happens to me! I'll do it!" he suddenly yelled squirming against her small frame in his pain. She winced.

"Even if you dont love me why can't I still be your friend? Why can't I be anywhere close to you without you jumping up and walking away? As long as Im close to you i'll be happy! As long as I can see your face...nothing else will matter!"

"Bankotsu! Calm down!" she yelled back trying to make herself heard over his voice. "You're close to me right now okay so-"

"But Im betting you're just waiting for the perfect minute to jump up and out of my arm again and run to Renkotsu because Bankotsu the retard was hugging you."

"No! Stop-Dragging-Renkotsu-into-this!!"

"But you love him! And I dare you to say it! Dare you to say it to my face! Say you hate me and you love Renkotsu! Say it!" he said as he choked on his tears. " Say it!..." he said. " Please...just...please...prove it that this isnt a nightmare for me...just prove it that this isnt just the worst nightmare I've gotten over you..." he moaned. He tightened his hold on Kagome even more and buried his head as far as it would go into her hair. " Im so sorry...Im sorry...Im so sorry I love you...sometimes...the pain...of my nightmare is so real...I dont think I can stand it much longer...so much worst than physical pain..."

"But I dont! I cant say that if I dont mean it! I dont love Renkotsu!"  
"Then just say you hate me...uh..." he kept moaning as he threw his head back and against the wall..

"Bankotsu I dont hate you. And no matter what you say I wont say I hate you. Can't you get that?" she whispered and turned to face him.

"I-I love you...please...stay here...dont...leave...not tonight..please...dont leave me again..dont leave me when you're about to leave me forever..please..no..." he whispered as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for rejection again.

She sighed. " Alright...I'll stay. But you get the floor and I get futon or I get floor and you get futon."

"R-really?!" he said opening his eyes and looking down at the girl he loved.

"Haha...really."

He jumped off the futon within 2 seconds and pushed all the covers and pillows and comfy things he could find onto the futon. " Here. This is all for you."

Kagome laughed harder. " I cant use and I dont need all that stuff though! And what about you!? You have nothing left!" _But then again...this is proving Bankotsu loves me for who I am and respects me. Renkotsu only gave me the choice of sleeping on the floor or on the futon WITH him. And Bankotsu gives me everything, every single blanket, pillow..that he has and leaves none for himself even though he has to sleep on the floor..._

"I dont matter. I'll sleep on the floor. And yes you need all that stuff cause you're my princess..." he said. " No!! I mean...i..."

"Bankotsu. It's alright. I know what you mean. But you do need some blankets and pillows." she said with a smile while tossing him a pillow and 2 blankets.

"Kagome. I don't need 2 blankets. I only need one. Here. Have one back."

She laughed again. Bankotsu really did care about her, but he kinda didnt have a good judgement. " Bankotsu. I have 10 pillows and 8 blankets on my bed. You have 1 pillow and 2 blankets. Dont you think-"

"No. You deserve it."

She gave up arguing with him. "fine. But you have to keep the 2 blankets. And here. I'll give you another pillow."

He sighed and decided not to push it. " Fine. But nothing more. You need your 9 pillows and 8 blankets love."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. " Love?"

He blushed again. " Kagome..Im sorry...sometimes I dont even realize...I say stuff like that...I just..."

"Its alright. But go to sleep now Bankotsu. We'll probably both need it."

He nodded and set his 2 blankets up and pillows and laid down. " Goodnight Kagome." he whispered.

"Night Bankotsu." she said back as she tried to figure out how to arrange all that stuff on the futon but at the same time leaving enough room for her to lay down on. She turned around and saw Bankotsu watching her with a slight smile on his face and so much love in his eyes.

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch me? Or you actually gonna come and help me?"

His face broke into a wider smile and he got up to help her. " Okay...maybe this is a little too many pillows and blankets." he said after he realized he couldnt fit it all on.

She laughed. " Exactly." and lifted a pillow. Instead of throwing it away, she whacked him on the head with it.

"Hey!"

She laughed even harder and tossed a pillow at him while hitting him again. The two of them pillow fighted for a long time with Bankotsu going easy on her until he managed to land himself on his back on the futon with Kagome straddling his hips and hitting his head repeatedly with a pillow. His hands were in his face and they were both laughing as he half heartedly tried to block all her attacks.

Bankotsu was in heaven. Not only was the girl he loved actually playing with him, she was straddling his hips right then. It was perfect...

"Bankotsu...Im getting tired..." said Kagome after a while. " Then let's sleep. But looks like you have to make your bed again." he said with another smile.

"And it looks like you have to help me again."

So the bed was made and the two laid down to sleep. Silence fell in the room and both of them dropped off to sleep.

But not for long.

Kagome was woken up in the middle of the night by a voice talking near her. Turning around, she saw Bankotsu twisting around in his sleep and moaning stuff that sounded suspiciously like "Kagome", " dont leave me" and " I love you"  
She sighed. _Probably in his nightmare again...but I do feel so sorry for him right now..._ turning around so her back was facing him, she pulled her 8 blankets over her head and fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu was still thrashing around and moaning. Finally he screamed "Kagome!" and sat up in his bed with tears flowing freely down her eyes.

"Kagome?...Kagome...Kagome?..." he kept panting as he looked around for his love. He found her asleep on the futon and sighed in relief. She was alright. She was still there.

He crawled to her. "Kagome...You're alright..." he said as he moved the covers down a bit more, exposing her whole face. He began stroking her hair and face, but found that not enough.

Lifting the covers, he slid down beside her and held her in his arms. " Kagome...I know...I know you dont want this...but...for the rest of my life...this is my last night with you...please...just let me...stay here..."

He pushed her over onto her back and laid on his side beside her. A single tear fell from his eyes to her cheek. She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hm?...Bankotsu!?" she said now with her eyes fully opened. " What the hell are you doing here!? I said you sle-"

"Kagome..please listen to me before you say anything more. I-...I...I was so..it was..." he stammered but couldnt find right words. I mean how is a guy supposed to admit to his crush that he was scared because of her?

"Whatever...just go back to sleep on your little bed." she said turning away from her . His heart broke even more than it already was and he turned to his back.

"Bankotsu...you were scared because of the nightmare right?"

"H-how did you-"

"I heard you moaning in your sleep Bankotsu...I'm..im sorry...for all the pain I caused you...I...when I was sleeping, I thought things over..."

"Like what?"

She turned to face him and put her head and arm on his chest. " Like my feelings towards you..."

His heart leaped for a second before remembering that she had already rejected him like three times before in real life and a whole truckload of times in his dreams. "...What are they Kagome? Tell me the truth..."

"Bankotsu. No other guy has treated me like you did...you would give all your stuff to me and sleep on the floor with nothing, even though I was already sleeping on a futon...You respected my thoughts and...you were so freakin nice to me..."

"Yeah...well..I love you so..." he said resisting all temptations to lift his arms and wrap them around her.

"I know...and...yes..you're so nice so...if you really want it...ill give you a chance with me..." she finished as she closed her eyes.

"N-NANI!?!?" said Bankotsu as he lay there in shock with his jaw hanging open as he looked around frantically to see if she was talking to anyone else that she might have mistaken him for. Kagome opened her eyes and giggled. " Yes!!..." she said as she jumped on to his chest and snuggled into him. "Really?!?" he said. " Heh..Try and see." she said with a mischevious smile.

Bankotsu still looked uncertain, but her leaned fowards and kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled and reached for his braid. Then she tugged on it and pulled his head a little closer . He kinda smiled. He kissed her on her cheek. This time, she pulled harder on his braid. His face broke into a million watt grin.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he rolled them both over, so that he was on top now. He covered her face in kisses as she laughed and kept saying his name over and over with half hearted attempts to push him away. He laughed like he hadn't in the past week and held her down tight with one hand, while the other was buried in her hair

After a while of kissing her face, he pulled back and pulled her into his lap. " Kagome. I've waited so long for you..." he said as he slid his arm around her and tugged her closer into his body. " I know..." she said as she laid her head down on his shoulder and lightly touched his cock. He blushed and Kagome laughed. "Oh yeah?" said bankotsu. " Yeah." said Kagome and then gasped when Bankotsu knocked her over again. " I know you weak spot from last time Kaogme." he said. Instead of kissing her this time, he reached out and tickled her mercilessly.

Kagome laughed. He got on top of her and continued tickling . He laughed along with her as well, telling her he was having as much fun as she was.

"Bankostu!" she managed to gasp out. He stopped tickling her and sat down beside her. He scooped her up and let her sit in his lap again.

" Kagome..." he called her name and made her look up. " What?" she said.

Instead of answering her, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. At first, it was kinda shy, but as Kagome pulled in and deepened the kiss, he forgot his shyness and dived right in. They would've continued and not broken apart, but both of them were humans and needed air to survive.

"Kagome..." said Bankotsu as he kissed her lightly again. " So...um...Kagome..." he said with a light blush on his face which made Kagome giggle. " You're still blushing??" she said. " Come on...theres nothing to be embarrased about here..."

"Kagome...Do you love me?" he said as he pushed her down onto the futon and crawled in beside her. He laid on his side, facing Kagome, who was also on her side. She leaned forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips. " Do you think i would be giving you this chance if i didnt?" she said. He smiled. " But I dont know that..I...I want to hear you say it..." he said as he pulled her into him.

"I love you Bankotsu..." said Kagome as she looked up at him. He smiled even wider and turned them both so that Kagome was lying face down on top of him. " And I you." he said. "Kagome...for tonight...do you wanna...i mean you dont have to...but...sleep in my room...with me...on the futon?.."

Kagome giggled " Dont be so shy anymore Bankotsu...Im yours now.." she then said, dead serious. Bankostu looked at her, then smiled as he rolled on top of her. " You're right...I'm...I belong to you too now...Kagome..." he said. "But I dont know that..." said Kagome copying his words" You have to show me..." He smirked. " You want me to show you I belong to you?and that you belong to me?..." he said in a voice Kagome didnt like so much. "Um...no...actually..I dont want to know anymore..." she said.

"Come on..." said Bankostu with a small pout on his face as he kissed her neck. "No." she said, but gave her neck to his exploring anyways. She reached down and put her arms around his head while he tugged at her clothing, exposing her collarbone Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue on her bare skin. " Liking it love?" said Bankotsu as he reached out and took her breast in his hand and massaging it. She moaned again. He moved his hand up and pulled, revealing one side of her chest. He moved his head and licked her mound.

"Uh...Bankotsu..." she moaned as she closed her eyes. She felt heat rising in her body. It was such a new feeling to her, she'd never felt it before, but she loved it, every second of it.

He pushed her clothing even more down so now, it showed both her breasts and her stomach. Switching to the other mound, he sucked on her until she was perked up, then proceeded to trailing his tongue all over her mound. She moaned and ran her fingers through what she could of his hair.

He smiled and kissed her lips while caressing her jawbone. Then he trailed his tongue back down to her neck and started giving her a hickie.

Kagome's core was flame. Bankotsu's expert ministrations on her were making her heat up fast. Reaching out and massaging one mound while sucking on the other, he made Kagome moan with every flick of his tongue and every squeeze of his hand. But then, he suddenly stopped. " Bankotsu?" she said opening one eye " Dont stop..."

" Kagome..." he said as he laid down on top of her, his legs on either side of her hips. "Hmmm..." she said as she closed her eyes again. " Kagome...you...you know what we're...gonna end up doing...if we continue this right?..." he said. Kagome opened her eyes and nodded. " And...are you...sure...you want to do this...that you..you're ready?..." he said.

Kagome looked deep in thought for a moment _Well...Im only just about 16 right now...is it okay?...and...i promised...i would give my virginity to my husband...but...Bankotsu...i...i want this...now...with him..._making up her mind, she nodded " I am. Im sure i wanna do this and yes Im ready." she said. "But only for you." That brought a loving smile to Bankotsu's face.

"All right...wait Kagome...how old are you?.." he said as he leaned forwards and gave her a kiss on the forehead. " Fifteen...almost sixteen." she said. He nodded. " And you?" she said. " Well...i guess i dont age as a zombie...so i would be the same age as when i died...17"

"Does it matter how old i am?" said Kagome. " Or is it if Im too old you dont want me anymore?" she said with a pout. " Course not. I love you remember?" he said as he kissed her and trailed his tongue down to her neck. She shivered.

"Uh...kiss me..." she said. That he did. He licked the bottom of her lips, begging for permission to go in. She slowly granted him permission by opening slowly, a bit by bit at a time. As soon as her mouth was opened enough to fit his tongue through, he slipped in. He explored the inside of her mouth bit by bit. Kagome ran her hands through his hair that wasn't held in by the braid, but soon found that not enough. She reached down and ripped off the piece of string that held his braid together and ran her hands through his now undone hair.

Trailing his tongue down her body, in between her breasts and right down to her stomach, he made Kagome gasp out loud. Then he trailed back up and gave her butterfly kisses on her collarbone. She moaned and reached out. " Youre...so damn it sexy with your hair down..." she whispered. He laughed " You think so?" he said.

She untied his clothes and let all the armor fall off . Bankotsu looked down and then back to Kagome. " So...Someone getting impatient?" he said. Kagome blushed and looked away. But he saw it.

"I thought...we shouldn't blush with each other..." said Bankotsu as he reached down and untied her clothing in two seconds flat. The makeshift dress fell apart within seconds and Kagome was left laying naked under Bankotsu with only a piece of cloth to cover her back. "Bankotsu! Im cold!" she complained as she moved her hands over her breasts to cover them up. "Don't worry...ill warm you up." said Bankotsu with a smile. " How?" she asked.

"Just wait." he said. Very slowly, piece by piece, he took his clothing off and smirked at Kagome in between every piece. Her core was on fire from just watching him."Enjoying the show Kagome?" he said when he was left with only his pants on. Kagome blushed and turned away. "Another blush?" he said as he reached out and turned her head back to look at him. "Dont turn away Kagome...dont look away..." he said as moved himself slightly so that Kagome had a clear shot of his half naked body. " I wont...and miss the chance to see you without your pants on.." she said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her lips again.

After he pulled back, very very slowly, he reached down and untied his pants, but he held them in place after they were undone. Kagome growled in fustration, which made Bankotsu laughed at her. " Wanna see?" he said. Kagome blushed. " Come on...just say it...and ill show you..." he continued. Kagome blushed harder. " Ah..well...I wanna..I want you to take your pants off..." she said.

"Is that it? Dont you want me to show you something?" said Bankotsu as he raised his eyebrow. Kagome blushed again " Uh...I..." she stammered. " You what?" he said as he smirked at her and lowered himself onto her while keeping his pants in place. She felt the huge bump against her stomach and groaned. " Damn it Bankotsu! Show me your damn it cock!" she yelled out in fustration.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. " I wouldn't deny you anything like that now would I my love?" he said as he lifted himself up and moved his hand and let his pants drop. It revealed his enormous length that was all hard and stiff. Kagome stared. She felt the heat start to rise within her once more and a wetness creep up from between her legs.

Its not hadn't seen a naked guy before...fuck she just saw Bankotsu naked with a hard cock in the bath house a while ago...but still...with the knowledge that he was now hers...

She reached out with her hand. " Kagome..." he said as grabbed her hand, stopping it in mid grab. " Stop for a second." Kagome looked confused but nodded.

He moved her and made her sit up so she was leaning against the wall. He took her legs and spread them, showing her womanhood off to the world, then crawled so that he was between her legs.

"K-kagome?.." he said looking at her for permission. She nodded slightly, completely trusting him with her body. He smiled, reached out and touched her womanhood.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as she felt Bankotsu's fingers moving around and touching her in that special place. He smiled " Liking this?" he said. Kagome nodded and motioned for him to continue. He didnt though. She glared at him.

He didn't notice. He licked her breasts and sucked on them until the were perked up. She moaned again and felt herself getting even wetter than when Bankotsu stripped. And aparently, Bankotsu noticed too. He reached his fingers down and began massaging her. "Uh...Bankotsu...dont stop..." she whispered to him with her eyes shut. He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. Instead, he brought his head down and licked her. He licked her lips, making her moan out in pleasure and was about to shove his tongue in between her folds when...

"What the hell!?!" said a voice from the door. The new couple had not heard the door opening, or any sound at all as a matter of fact. Kagome opened her eyes and Bankotsu turned and lifted his head. Jakotsu and Sango stood at the door with their jaws on the ground and eyes popping out of their skull.

"AH!!" yelled Kaogme and accidentely kicked Bankotsu in the face while frantically trying to find something to cover herself up with. "H-hey!" shouted Bankotsu as he too tried to find some coverings. His hand landed on the same covers the same time as Kagome's did. They looked at each other.

"I got there first." said Kagome. " So?" said Bankotsu and tugged it out of her hands. "Aw!! Bankotsu!! That's not fair!!" she pouted and crossed her arms. He smiled and pulled her into him and wrapped both of them up with the blanket. " Better love?" he asked. Kagome didnt say anything, she just closed her eyes.

"Banktosu?" said Sango. " Kagome?" said Jakotsu. " What the hell were you two doing!?!" they both yelled at the same time. Kagome and Bankotsu blushed. Only, Jakotsu and Sango could only see Bankotsu blush because Kagome's face was hidden in his chest and behind the blanket. " Uh...um...well...getting ready...to...make-..." said Bankotsu and Kagome cut him off with a nudge. " Are you sure you weren't doing anything to her by FORCE?" yelled Sango because she kinda thought kagome hated his guts. " Sango." said Kagome lifting her head out of Bankotsu " I let him...its alright..." " NANI?!?!" yelled Jakotus and Sango. " So that means..." she said " That you accepted him!??!" he said. Kagome looked at Bankotsu and blushed.

"Yeah." said Bankotsu with this huge smile on his face. "...not to mention that she reject me at first..." Kagome giggled. " I did..." she said " But then I decided not to and let you have your chance with me.." she finished with a grin in his face.

"Well then..." said Sango " Congrats...and we'll leave you too alone now...to go on doing...whatever you were doing not that I really want to know."

Banktosu laughed and Kagome blushed even harder. " No...its alright. Stay if you want..." said Bankotsu while resting his chin on the top of Kagome's head. Jakotsu and Sango nodded. " So...both of us got our girls tonight hey Bankotsu no o aniki?" said Jakotsu as he took a seat leaning against the wall near where Bankotsu was sitting. Sango took a seat beside him and said " And we both got our handsome princes tonight Kagome?"

"Yeah...I love my life..." said Bankotsu as he too backed up against the opposite wall and leaned back. " Hey! I thought you were supposed to love me!!" said Kagome with a pout and crawling out of his arms. "I do Kagome." he said as he reached out and caught her. "Am I the thing you love the most? Or is your life your deepest love?" she asked him. Bankotsu laughed. " Of course its you...what else would it be?" he said as he placed a kiss on her lips. _Shes all mine...and no one elses..._

Kagome sighed in contentment. "So...you guys gonna stay the whole night?" said Kagome. "

"Uh...so you were gonna fuck?..." said Jakotsu. Kagome scowled " Yeah...to put it bluntly..but at least you could've had a better word choice!" she said. Jakotsu laughed " But that's what you were gonna do so why not say it like it is?" he said.

"So..Kagome..." said Sango. " Why did you suddenly change your mind and decided to love Bankotsu?"

Kagome smiled " It...Ill talk later..I dont really know how to explain it just right now." she said. Sango nodded " And why did you suddenly change from liking Miroku to Jakotsu?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head " Hey...At least hes not a perverted monk who asks every woman he meets to bear his child..." she answered while shaking her head. Kagome giggled.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow " He asks every woman he meets to bear his child?" he asked " Yeah" said Sango. " He probably cant commit to anything then..." said Jakotsu. Kagome nodded and then snuggled Bankotsu. " Your not gonna ever cheat on me are you?" she said looking up at him. He kissed her forhead " Never love, never." he said.

"And you Jakotsu?" said Sango also snuggling into Jakotsu. " Of course not." said Jakotsu wrapping his arms around her. " Why would I? I have everything I want with you." Sango smiled and closed her eyes.

" Bankotsu...im tired..." she said out of the blue. He looked down at her. "Let's go to sleep then." he said with an adoring look at her. She nodded and climbed out of his arms and slid under the covers. " Are you thinking of sleeping without me?" said Bankotsu as he too crawled into the covers. Kagome giggled " No. I dont think I'll ever be able to escape from you." she said. "Why? Are you thinking about it?" he said.

Kagome nodded. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her into his naked chest. " Then I'm holding onto you tight...just in case..." he said. Kagome lifted her head and giggled. " Sango Jakotsu! You guys sleeping?" she called out.

"Yeah! Come sleep with us!" called out Bankotsu . Jakotsu nodded and then laughed " do we have to get naked as well then?" he said. Kagome blushed and Bankotsu laughed. " If you want to you can." he said.

Jakotsu laughed " So what do you think Sango?" he said. Kagome turned around to watch Sango's reaction as Bankotsu pressed himself against her back." NO!" shouted Sango quickly jumping out of Jakotsu's arms. Kagome laughed " Sango...dont be so shy. But Im not gonna persuade you. Come in and sleep!" she said.

Sango nodded and jumped into the bed beside Kagome. Jakotsu slowly walked up as well. He slid down beside Sango and laid his head down right behind hers. The four of them were laying side by side now, with Bankotsu and Jakotsu on either sides and Kagome and Sango in the middle.

"Sleep then, Sango." said Jakotsu as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the lips. " And you, Kagome." said Bankotsu while giving her a kiss and shoving his leg in between hers. Kagome blushed and tried to push him away. " So you really are trying to escape now?" said Bankotsu with fake hurt on his face.

Kagome giggled " No...but I would appriciate it if you moved your leg." she said. "No." he said " I think it feels good right where it is." Kagome groaned. " Fine. Then keep it there." she said. Bankotsu smiled " I knew you would agree." he said. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

Bankotsu laughed and moved his hands to cover her boobs. " Seriously, you really are perverted Bankotsu." she said as she sighed. " I know." he said with a smirk.

Kagome shook her head and turned around so that she was snuggled in the space between Bankotsu's neck and the pillow. He smiled and stroked her hair. " Night Sango! Night Jakotsu!" she called as she closed her eyes.

"Night Kagome!" said Sango as she too turned into Jakotsu. "Oi...wheres my goodnight?" said Bankotsu quietly to Kagome . She looked up and placed a kiss on his lips. " Is that good enough love?" she said. He nodded.

Silence fell in the room for a while. The guys were beginning to doze off with their arms protectively around their girls when the girls giggled and woke them up again.

"Oy...let us sleep..." said Bankotsu, his voice all heavy with tiredness. Kagome giggled harder. " Yeah...keep it down..." said Jakotsu. Sango giggled harder as well. The two girls threw the covers back and got up. Kagome stole the blanket and wrapped it around her naked body, then laughed at the sight of the guys trying to find where the covers went.

"Uhm...uhn...Kagome?..." said Bankotsu reaching out with his other arm to find her. He was feeling all over the matress and finally managed to land his hand on Jakotus's shoulder. " Kagome..." Bankotsu moaned lightly as he pulled Jakotsu into him. Kagome and Sango laughed so hard they fell to the ground.

"Uh?...Sango?" said Jakotsu reaching behind him and taking hold of Bankotsu's hand. " Where did you go?...Dont you know that..." he said as he turned around and opened his eyes. " HOLY SHIT!" yelled Bankotsu after realizing just who he was snuggling with. " AH!!" screamed Jakotsu and jumping out of the bed at the same time.

Kagome and Sango had slipped out of the room and were now laughing their asses off in the courtyard. Not one second after they heard Jakotsu's scream of AH!, the door opened to reveal Jakotsu and a naked Bankotsu.

Sango's eyes widened. Kagome rolled her eyes. " Bankotsu. Put some clothes on will ya?" she said pointing to his dick. He looked down then walked over to her. " How bout no?" he said as he sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Perv..." she groaned.

"And I thought you said you were tired Kagome..." said Jakotsu. " No. I decided that I wasnt anymore." said Kagome with a big smile. "And Bankotsu! Put some clothes on!"

Sango suddenly giggled " I never noticed it but Bankotsu looks like a girl when he has his hair down." she said. Kagome laughed as well and ran her hands through his hair. "Wait. I thought just a while ago you said it looked sexy...Are you changing your mind now?" he said. " No. I still think its hot. And ill say it again. Get your clothes on..." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine fine...you know I cant refuse you for a long time..." he sighed as he dropped her off his lap and headed to the door. "And dont braid your hair up!" she called after him. He turned around with a smile and a " I wont", then dissappeared behind the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Kagome slid over to the other two.

"Hey..Listen...You wanna help me pull a prank on Bankotsu?" she whispered behind her hand.

* * *

hahaaa so there u guys go. ban/kag r together now . nd wut u think kags gonna do 2 ban??? lemme no wut u think nd R&R!! 


	13. Your Doubting Voice

k this chappies mostly just for kag nd ban proving their love to each other...

thnx 2 reviewers blah blah blah

Chapter Thirteen

_Your Doubting Voice_

Sango giggled. " What kind of prank?" said Jakotsu. " Well...they say if you dip a person's hand into warm water when they're sleeping ,then they'll piss their pants." Kagome said with a sly smile. Sango giggled even harder " Are you really gonna do that to him?" she said. " Yeah...And you can help me if you want." Kagome said back. " Youre so mean to him..." said Sango. " I know." said Kagome with a smile. " So you guys helping?"  
The other two nodded " What should we do?" said Sango. " Well...we wait till hes asleep, then one of you go get some warm water and bring it back. I'll stay by his side to not wake him up, but ill push him onto his back. Then one of you dip his hand into the water and then we can laugh our asses off." said Kagome. " Deal." said Jakotsu and they stopped talking right in time.

Bankotsu came walking back out the door with his pants on and his shirt untied, revealing his toned abs and chest. Kagome stared.

"Like the view Kagome?" he said. Kagome blushed and turned away " Um...lets...just go back to sleep now...and Bankotsu..can I borrow your clothes?" she said. " No. You're fine naked." he said. " No seriously!" she yelled. " No Im being serious here love." he said as he slid his arm around her and pulled her in. He pulled on her blanket so that her front was bare and pressed his own bare chest against her. " Bankostu..." she said quietly as she closed her eyes on his chest.

"See..I told you you were fine the way you were." he said with a smile. " Sleep?" she said looking up at him with big puppy eyes. "Yeah Bankotsu no o aniki lets go back to sleep now!" said Jakotsu maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Um...why are you all so keen on going back to sleep all of a sudden again?" said Bankotsu raising his eyebrow.

"Cause we're all tired." said Kagome. "Yeah! Lets go to bed then, Kagome. The guys can stay out here and talk if they wanna!" said Sango, pulling Kagome out of Bankotsu's embrace and dragging her back into the room. " Hey! We're coming too!" yelled out Jakotsu and ran in after the girls with Bankotsu on his heels.

They found the girls going through Bankotsu's closet. " What are you doing?..." said Jakotsu. Kagome turned around. She was dressed in Bankotsu's shirt made into a dress. " Turns out your pants dont fit me either." she said.

"Okay...But Let's go to sleep this time for real." said Jakotsu. " Yeah...Tired..." said Kagome with a smile that only Sango could see. Sango smiled back and laid down on the futon. Kagome, beside her, Jakotsu on her other side, Bankotsu on Kagome's other side.

Silence fell again. Jakotsu, Sango and Kagome were all pretending to be asleep, but were really just waiting until the time when Bankotsu would fall asleep. Kagome opened her eyes while facing away from him and gave Sango a nudge. Sango opened her eyes and looked at Kagome. "Get up." Kagome mouthed to her. She nodded and gave Jakotsu a nudge. He smiled and got up.

Kagome turned back to face Bankotsu and with Sango's help, gently pushed him onto his back. He groaned slightly, but didnt wake up. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and he stopped groaning and went back into a deep sleep.

The door slid open. Jakotsu walked back in with a bowl in his right hand. Sango and Kagome smiled. " Put it over there." said Kagome in a whisper while motioning to Bankotsu's other side. He nodded and placed the bowl on the floor where she said to. "Dip his hand in." said Kagome. " and once we do, get our asses outta here and watch."

Jakotsu nodded and Sango got up and out of the bed. Kagome got up as well and placed her hand on Bankotsu's cheek.

"Now!" mouthed Kagome. She got up and ran to the door with Sango on her heels. Jakotsu picked his leader's hand up and dunked it into the water, then sprinted his ass out as well.

The three of them shut the door, but left a tiny crack in which they could look through and watch him.

Bankotsu groaned and moved his hand around _Whats that?...M...so warm..._he thought. Then suddnely, He felt a trickle down his leg _Huh?...Whats that?..._he thought. Meanwhile, just outside the door, Jakotsu, Sango and Kagome were giggling their asses off. Bankotsu opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone else was gone. _Where did they go?..._He looked to his right and saw his hand in a small bowl of warm water. He looked down at his pants and found them nice and wet.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled as he jerked his hand out of the bowl. At that moment, the door slid open to reveal Jakotsu, Sango and Kagome all laughing so hard they were holding onto the door frame to keep them standing. " What the fuck did you guys do??" yelled Bankotsu. " Ahahaa...We pranked you. That's what we did." said Sango, now switching to Jakotsu's shoulders for support. "Yeah. If you dip a person's hand in warm water when they sleep, they'll piss." said Jakotsu, trying to calm himself down.

Bankotsu turned to Kagome. " And you let them do this to me?" he said. " Actually. She's the one that said we should prank you." said Sango. " Nani? Kagome!" he said with fake hurt on his face. Kagome giggled and walked over to him. " It was funny! You should've seen your face when you first woke up." she said with another few giggled. Bankotsu shook his head. " You're totally getting it now." he growled with a gleam in his eye. " Huh? Get what?" said Kagome.

"Get Jakotsu the gay guy to explain it." said Sango. " Hey wait! Im not gay!" said Jakotsu. " Well..i mean..not anymore..."

"Three seconds head start, Kagome." said Bankotsu as he pushed her up and onto her feet. " Wait for what?" she yelled " One." he said " I dont get it? What do I get a head start for?" she panicked. " Two." " Run Kagome!" yelled Jakotsu " Huh? Why?" she said as she did so anyways. " Three!" yelled Bankotsu and ran after her.

He caught up with her within 2 seconds flat and threw himself onto her. He gave her an extremely tight squeeze as she squealed and kicked around trying to escape him.

"Kagome Kagome Why did you pull a prank on me?" he whispered into her ear from behind. His breath on her made her shiver and she turned around to face him. " Because I wanted to." she said as she trailed her finger down his nose then giving him a kiss. He didnt say anything back, but captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Uh...Bankotsu...Your pants are wet..." said Kagome trying to back her hips away from his. " So?" he said " You're the one that made them wet." "Nuh uh! You're the one that pissed yourself!" she argued back. " But you're the one that made me piss myself." he said as he placed his forehead on hers. " So?" she said copying his words. " So it's your fault." he said.

"Whatever." said Kagome and pulled away from him. She suddenly had a longing to be freed of a guy and to stand by herself at the top of a cliff to show that she couldnt make herself weak to any man." Sango!! Wanna come for a walk with me!?" she called out to Sango who was still at the door. 'What? Now?" Sango called back. " Yeah now!" said Kagome. " Fine. But bring your bow and arrows and ill get hirikotsu." said Sango and walked away to get her weapon. Kagome smiled.

"Why?" said Bankotsu. " Tonights...our last night with you...why do you wanna go for a walk?" " Because. I need some time to girl talk with Sango." said Kagome as she started walking back to the main room to get her bow and arrows. Bankotsu was walking beside her. He reached out for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She turned and looked at him with a smile.

"And my woman didnt even wait for me..." groaned Jakotsu as he took after Sango.

Sango reached the main room first. She strapped her Hirikotsu around her shoulders and tied on her sword.

Kagome and Bankotsu reached the room next. Kagome slung her quiver of arrows and her bow on her back. Bankotsu picked Banryuu up " We're coming with you two. Its real late now and I don't wanna take any risks...especially not with my love." he said. Kagome thought for a second then smiled " Fine. But me and Sango still get our private talking time without you two to intefere." she said. " And I love you too." Bankotsu nodded and smiled. He bent and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Jakotsu reached the room last. " Bankotsu no o aniki? Where are you going? I thought it was only the girls?" he said. Bankotsu shook his head " No We're going with them to make sure they stay safe." he said. Jakotsu nodded and went to the corner to pick up Jakotsutou. He tied it on his back and walked back to the others.

"K then. Let's go." said Kagome with a smile and walked to the front with Sango at her side. Bankotsu and Jakotsu followed their women a little while behind. They walked in silence until the reached the edge of the forest. Then Sango began talking to Kagome. But what the girls didnt know was that the two guys were close enough to hear everything they say.

"Kagome...When I was younger...My mother told me to never make myself weak to any man...to never let a guy intefere with what I really want...Or let any guy change me into something im not..." said Sango with a sad sigh. Kagome nodded. " I understand...Sometimes...When we were travelling...Inuyasha made me feel like I had to be as strong, and as good as Kikyo for him to accept me..." she said.

"And...My mother always told me to protect myself..And to never lose my innocence or no man would ever want me anymore." said Sango. " Yeah..In our time...In my mother's genertion and my grandparent's gereration, they were told to save it for their husbands...But..im my generation...if we get carried away..Well I try not to and I've suceeded so far..." said Kagome trailing off. " But...It's getting harder..." she whispered " Im a girl...and I shouldn't be kept from what I desire...and..."

"Kagome..." said Sango. " Promise me then, we'll promise each other." Kagome looked at her. " Promise me that we will both save it for our husbands, and let him be the one and only." Sango said with furious determination in her eyes. Kagome nodded " then I promise." she said.

After a moment of silence. " Sango...Why? Why did you accept Jakotsu? I thought you and Miroku..." said Kagome and trailed off to look at her near sister. Sango sighed. " I know that the monk will probably never be able to commit fully to me..." she said softly " And since..Well...I know Jakotsu will accept me for the girl I am and..I feel so...Happy when Im with him, like nothing will go wrong..and I know he will protect me...so..." Kagome nodded " Then I have nothing against it." she said.

Sango smiled " Thanks Kagome..." she said. " Although he does look like a girl" said Kagome with a giggle. " Shut up." said Sango. " Hey remember when we first came here you and we uh..accidentally walked into Jakotsu room?" said Kagome cracking up " You were like was that a guy? He dosent look like one!"

"Well...I was confused!" said Sango. "What a nice first impression" said Kagome while rolling her eyes. Sango laughed . " Yeah well its no better than your first impression of Inuyasha." she said. " True" said Kagome. " But still." she continued now going dead serious " Even though I can't have Inuyasha, I learned something. The guy you want isnt the only guy on the earth. There are other guys..." she said. " Yeah? Like Koga?" said Sango with a giggle. " Shut up." said Kagome. " No seriously, Hojo's even worst then Koga." " Is that even possible said Sango. " Unfourtunatly, it is." said Kagome with a eye roll

"Kagome..If you dont mind me asking you now?" said Sango. " What?" said Kagome and then suddenly stopped. " Kagome?" said Sango. Kagome didnt answer her, but she took her bow off her back and notched an arrow to it. "A jewel shard, Sango." said Kagome. Sango nodded and got into a battle stance with her boomerang ready.

The two guys were deep in conversation and didnt notice the girls until they walked into them. The two girls turned and nearly attacked the guys if they hadn't drawn their weapons and blocked in time. " What are you doing?" said Jakotsu. " Oh..its you guys..." said Sango. " Yeah Who else would it be?" said Bankotsu. " Sorry. Kagome sensed a jewel shard so...theres probably a demon or something nearby." said Sango. The guys nodded and pushed the girls behind them. Jakotsu's sword was at his side and Bankotsu's was off his shoulder and at the ready.

Seconds passed. "Its coming closer!" said Kagome. Everyone else nodded. Then out of nowhere, a snake demon appeared. " Wheres the jewel shard Kagome?" yelled Sango. "Um...Head!" Kagome called back after a moment of looking.

"My my...What pretty girlsssss you have there..." the snake hissed. " Oh my god. It even has the same language as Bankotsu!" yelled out Kagome remembering the time in the hot springs. Sango giggled at that odd remark that came out of the blue.

Bankotsu kinda laughed as well. " But its the truth love." he said. "Enough talking now." and with that, Jakotsu swung his sword. It hit the snake and cut it in half, leaving two parts, the head and the tail. But the shard let it fuse back together. The snake laughed "Nice try mortalssss i have a ssssssshard of the ssssacred jewel. And it looks like the girl hasssss sssssome too." and his head shot for Kagome. Kagome's reflexes had quicken during all those times she had needed it to save her life. Without any hesitation, she lifted her bow and shot it. Pinky purple light surrounded her arrow as it flew to the snake. It landed. Dead on where the jewel shard was. The shard fell out and onto the ground.

"How dare you!" said the snake as it reared up for another attack. Sango picked up her boomerang and attacked before it did. It missed and went off the mark. " What were you aiming at??" the snake mocked her. But just then, the boomerang came back and cleanly sliced the snake into two. For a moment, surpirse shined on the snake's face and then it was gone.

Sango catched her boomerang as Kagome bent down to pick up the tainted shard. At her touch, it instantly purified and she slipped it into the bottle that she wore around her neck.

"Thats three." she said. ' This is gonna take forever to get the whole jewel." Sango nodded. Bankotsu and Jakotsu turned. " Kagome. Nice shot." said Jakotsu. " But...your weapon...its...how do you protect yourself it its a close range attack?"

"I dont know..Inuyasah always did, but now that hes not here..." she trailed off. "And Sango?" said Bankotsu. " I've got my small little sword, but that's about it." she said as she pulled her sword out. It was nowhere near as big as Jakotsu's not to mention Bankotsu's halberd. "Um...If someone with a weapon like ours came up...I dont think that sword would really do you any good, but keep it if you like." said Bankotsu. Sango smiled and slid her sword back into it's sheath.

"You know..Jakotsu's bendy sword looks so fun to play with" said Kagome with a small smile. " Yeah? But its not for playin with in the first place." said Jakotsu. " I know. But still" she said. " Actually, since theres no one else here and you can tell us if you sense jewel shards, ill let you have a go with it" said Jakotsu drawing his sword. " Really?!?" shouted Kagome as she threw her bow and arrows down and gave Jakotsu a hug. He shook his head with a smile and pulled her in with the arm that wasn't holding Jakotsutou.

Kagome pulled back and Jakotsu handed her his sword, then walked out of her way. " Go ahead, swing it." he said. Kagome nodded and swung it. "Oh! Its so fun!" she said and started swinging it all over the place, nearly hitting Jakotsu who didnt have something to block with anymore. " hey! Kagome!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist. " Nice swinging job, you almost cut me down!" he said, Kagome giggled " Sorry, but it was fun." she said as she handed it back to him.

"Hey, shooting bow and arrows look fun too, but then again, you dont get to go up to the front lines..." said Jakotsu. "So? If Im not at the front lines then I wont get whooped that easily since i barely have anything to defend myself with." she said. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu who nodded. He then took something out of his yukata and held it out to Kagome. " Take it Kagome. Just in case Inuyasha's not there to protect you." he said. The moonlight caught it in the right place and Kagome saw what it was. It was a thin and slender sword with a decorated sheath. "I have no idea how to use a sword though..." said Kagome. " We would show you how...but we only have tonight left with you, so..." said Jakostu.

Kagome nodded. " Jakotsu...I was thinking...and Sango, you listen to me too...oh ya and you Bankotsu...because we need to kill all seven of you before we can complete the jewel, I was thinking.." she said " That we will get your seven shards last and then the jewel will be complete and we can wish for your lives upon it."

"A-are you sure Kagome?" said Sango, her eyes widening. " Yes." said Kagome. " Im sure." Sango sighed and nodded. " I have nothing against it then, Kagome. And I sure as hell dont want to never see my Jakotsu again" she added with a smile. " And you guys can show me how to use this thing then." said Kagome drawing her sword and waving it around in the air. Bankotsu walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. " Hey." he said " stop swinging that thing around before you hit someone. Is showing you how to wave that sword around all im good for?" "Of course not. You have so many other uses, like for sleeping on." she said then yawned.

" I think we should go to bed sweetie..." said Bankotsu tugging her into him. She nodded again and closed her eyes, leaning on Bankotsu's chest. "Oi! Were coming too!" said Jakotsu, running up the them. Bankotsu nodded.

_It feels like I love her so much more than she loves me..._he thought as they walked back. He was walking beside Jakotsu in the back with the girls in the front. "Jakotsu...How did you ever get Sango to agree to give you a chance?" said Bankotsu after a moment's silence. " Huh?..Oh. I dont no..I just asked her and she accepted.." said Jakotsu " Why? You got Kagome so..." Bankotsu sighed " Sometimes, it feels like I love her so much more than she loves me." he said quietly. " Really? Well..then talk to her!" said Jakotsu then called out to Sango " Oi! Sango! You had your girl talk time with Kagome when we came here! I want our talking time now!"

Sango turned and looked at him, then turned and looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded with a slight smile and Jakotsu ran up and took her spot beside Sango. She sighed and stopped walking to wait for Bankotsu to catch up.

"Kagome." he said once he caught up. She turned to face him. " Tell me the truth, Kagome." he said " Do you really love me? Or are you just saying you do so that I wont be sad?"

Kagome's jaw dropped open and she stopped walking " N-nani?!"

"Just answer me, kagome." he said putting both hands on her shoulders.

Kagome stared at him for a second "Bankotsu! Are you doubting my love for you? Are you doubting me and my loyalty!? Do you not remember a word I said before I accepted you? I said TRUST is part of love!! HOW can you love me if you NEVER trust me?! Why do you never turst me!? And WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?!" she yelled so loudly that even Jakotsu and Sango turned around to see what was going on.

"K-kagome! I didnt mean it that way!!" yelled back Bankotsu. " Well it sure sounded like it!!" Kagome yelled back. " And if you doubt my love so much, WHY WHY am I even still here with you!? WHY are you still my love?! WHY?"

"Damn it Im NOT doubting ANYTHING here!" he yelled back " You're the one that's making this up!" " But you're the one that asked me if i really loved you!" she yelled " And you know what?! As your answer to your DOUBTING question, NO I DONT! IM ONLY SAYING I DO SO YOU WONT BE SAD!" and with that, she turned her heel and stomped away into the distance.

Bankotsu was staring at the spot she dissappeared into with his mouth hanging open. "Nice job Bankotsu, and we kinda have an idea of what you really feel for her." said Sango. " Admit it outright, you love her more than you show, and that's saying something."said Jakotsu. " Go talk to her, than go do something that will cheer her up again." said Sango with a smile. " Like?" said Bankotsu.

"I dont know...maybe..where did you first meet her, Bankotsu?" she said. " Hotsprings." he said. " Oh! So thats why Kagome smelled like graveyard soil after she came back!" yelled Sango. " But anyways, where is that hotspring?"

"Um...its not so bad, maybe an hour's walk from here." said Bankotsu. " Then go there. We'll bring Kagome there as well. Then the two of you, talk and remember your first meeting. I know Kagome loves you the way you love her as well, Bankotsu. Dont ever doubt her, for without her, your life wont be worth living for." she said.

Bankotsu looked down for a second, then looked back up with heavy determination in his eyes. " I will." he said. " And dont yell either, no matter how mad you get, dont yell." said Sango. Bankotsu nodded " Bring her there. I'll be expecting her within an hour." he said. Sango and Jakotsu nodded and Bankotsu turned and ran away into the distance.

Jakotsu and Sango ran back to the temple once Bankotsu was gone ' Kagome! Kagome!" yelled Sango as she ran around the temple trying to find her friend. " What?!" yelled Kagome's angry voice from Bankotsu room.

Jakotsu and Sango ran to his room and saw Kagome sitting in the middle of it with daggers in her eyes and glaring at the walls as if Bankotsu;s face was stamped on them. " kagome. Please, Calm down." said Sango. " Bankotsu no o aniki loves you. He never doubts your love Kagome. You should know that, after what he did to get you. And, he will never be disloyal to you nor dose he doubt your loyalty to him." said Jakotsu.

"Phst My ass." she said. " No really, Kagome. Think of him and everything hes done to you and for you." said Sango.

Kagome looked down to the floor and without her wanting to, tears filled her eyes Suddenly, Bankotsu's voice filled her head with an image of his cocky smile. _" Im not gonna hurt you...I dont go around killing pretty ladies now do I." _Then his smile was replaced by anger, raising his hand to strike her "_You clumsy girl! Mukotsu. Why did you bring her back? She's useless!" _More tears fell down her eyes and his anger was replaced by compassion _"Kagome...Tell me everything..." _His compassionate face was replaced by his embarrassed face and her own voice. _" Did you really want kids with me or was that just an exaggeration?" she said with a half smirk on her face. " By the way you're rubbing yourself right now..." she continued, trailing off for Bankotsu to finish. His face turned so red Kagome could feel the heat coming off of it._ His embarrassment turned to fright as he cried _Kagome ...Im...im not someone that dosent fear...and..Kagome..I'm...scared...scared for you...scared of you...and the power you have over me..._ Then to hurt_" You..you would probably just laugh at me then make a whole joke out of this...you..you dont...and..i dont think you ever will...-love me the way i love you..." _

_I know Bankotsu...even...when I didnt love you, you cared for me...and you cared for what happens to me...you wanted me to be happy, even if it meant giving up your own happiness_ she thought as his voice came into her head again _" Kagome...You know how much I love you...and..if Im near you any longer...Im..scared ill do things to you that you wont like...I...i just need you so much sometimes...I...i try so hard to control myself...but...i mean what i almost did to you just now if you hadnt stopped me... ..and I think you would be happier not seeing me as well..._

_And he wont ever break my trust in him, he would never cheat on me..._she thought_" Your not gonna ever cheat on me are you?" she said looking up at him. He kissed her forhead " Never love, never." he said._

Images of Bankotsu filled her head. Bankotsu strong, Bankotsu cocky, Bankotsu laughing, Bankotsu smiling _Bankotsu!_

"Bankotsu" she whispered.

" _And I believe that you will find him...I..i never doubted you Kagome...and I'll keep believing in you...to make the right choices." he said. Then adding in a softer voice, he said "I-I dont want you to die...even...if you leave and I never see you again, I dont want you to die..."_

"Bankotsu...I'm...im sorry...I should..never have thought you doubted me..." she whispered as tears flowed freely down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"Kagome. Bankotsu is waiting for you." said Sango quietly. " Go to the hotsprings where you and him first met. He'll be there."

Kagome nodded and ran out the door without a word.

She ran and she didnt stop. No one had ever told her the way there, and no one had every showed her where it was, but her love was leading her there.

She ran into the clearing where they had met nearly a week ago. She saw Bankotsu, standing at the spot where he had first walked in on her bath with his back to her. She stopped running as tears fell from her eyes. How could she have every doubted his loyalty? How could she ever have thought that he doubted her? _I feel so...calm...so happy when hes with me...why did I ever?..._she thought.

"B-bankotsu!" she called with tears choking her voice up as she ran to him "Bankotsu!" he turned and Kagome ran into his arms and started crying uncontrollably. "B-bankotsu Im..so sorry...I should never have.." she gasped out in between sobs. Bankotsu said nothing and pulled her into his chest and let her cry. " Bankotsu...I-i love you..." she said.

* * *

awwiee... thats so cute . neways tell me wut u think nd all that stuff i usually say R&R 


	14. Eternal Question, Eternal Answer

okay if u can guess wtf the "eternal question" and the "Eternal answer" is then u get a pat on the back. if not...just read the chappie nd figure it out .

and this is more of a jak/san chappie . yes i know...

and since my internet wuz screwed 4 the past couple weeks im just gonna say here THNX 2 MA REVIEWERS and SORRY for not updating sooner.

now on with the story

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_Eternal Question, Eternal Answer_

"Heh. I wonder how long they're gonna be gone for now..." said Jakotsu sitting on the floor beside the futon. Sango shrugged. " Well its an hours walk there and an hours walk back so at least 2 hours and not to mention they have to talk...so three hours maybe?" she said.

"Oh really?.." said Jakotsu. "Yeah. Why?" said Sango looking at him funny. He crawled over to where she was sitting on the futon and slid his arms around her waist. "Sango..." he whispered into her ear. " What are you doing!" yelled Sango pulling away out of instinct.

"What am I doing? Im calling your name" said Jakotsu with the most innocent look her could fake on his face. " Sure..." said Sango rolling her eyes.

"Sango...I...want to ask you something..." said Jakotsu pulling her onto his shoulder and putting his head on top of hers. " Sango. Do you love me?" he said. " Yes. Of course! Why?" she said as she closed her eyes and felt him slide his fingers in between hers.

"Because Sango...I dont know...how long this is gonna take you guys...to defeat this Naraku even though we're supposed to be working for him...but you know we will help you instead of fight you right?" he said as he took his head off of hers and pushed her off his shoulder as well. Sango opened her eyes and gave him an annoyed glare.

Jakotsu took her hands in his and said "Look at me, Sango." She did that and found his gaze extremely strong and was kinda hard to keep. " Sango. I never thought I would ever love a girl, guys were always so much better, but anyways I did. I never thought I would give my heart to you, but I did. Sango. You hold my heart now. And..." he broke off trying to find the right words. Sango said nothing.

"And if we do help you fight Naraku, then...I dont know if we'll both make it out alive...and Sango...even if we don't die then, you need to finish the jewel and..all seven of us will need to die anyways." he said. " But Kagome said she would bring you back with the jewel." said Sango feeling that this conversation was getting serious. _woah...even the light hearted Jakotsu can be serious when he needs to..._

"Yes. But we dont know for sure yet." he said. " No! Kagome will! She's my best friend and she's like my sister now! I know she will!" said Sango. " Sango. Calm down." said Jakotsu. " Yes, Kagome might bring us back with the jewel, but we may also...stay dead as well right?" She sighed. " Jakotsu...why are you talking about death and the jewel now? This is our last night together...and...I dont know if Ill even see you again after this..." she said as she looked down to hide her tears.

"Exactly, Sango. " he said. " Jakotsu...I- I love you." she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek and onto the floor. He reached out and lifted her head. " Sango. I love you too...and...I...I want to see you again...I dont ever want to be separated from you..." he said. She gasped and put her hands over her heart.

"Sango...I know...We haven't know each other for very long, and...you only accepted my love tonight, but...We're gonna be separated for a long time now, Sango...and there will be other guys on the road...and..there is a chance that one of them or more will fall in love with you as well." said Jakotsu. _What is he talking about?...what does he mean that some other guy will fall in love with me?..._she thought. "What are you talking about ?" said Sango, her face turning red.

"Sango...Get up." he said. She did while giving him a funny look, but no complaint. He stood up beside her. "Jakotsu...what are you doing? What are you saying?" said Sango while kinda backing away. He looked her in the eye, then dropped to his knees in front of her.

* * *

Bankotsu laid his head on top of hers. " And I love you, Kagome." he said as he kissed her head and buried his face in her hair.

Slowly, Kagome stopped crying enough to pull away from Bankotsu and look up at him. " Bankotsu...Im sorry..." she said quietly with a hiccup. Bankotsu smiled and kissed her nose like he always did. " I forgive you. And you look so damn cute right now." he said.

Kagome hiccuped again. " Kagome...Im sorry too." he said. Kagome nodded "You're forgiven if im forgiven." she said.

"You are." said Bankotsu and stole her lips in a passionate kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and found her tongue. She looked at him for a second before closing her eyes and opening her mouth wider to him. She reached out with her own tongue and they were caught in a fiery dance.

Finally, Kagome pulled back. "Bankotsu..." she said while leaning her head onto his chest. " Remember...when we first met here?" she whispered while looking up at him. "Yes...I could never forget that day now could I love?" he said while turning his head to look at the hotsprings " Wanna go in sweet?"

"Yes!" yelled Kagome and ran out of his arms, ripped off her makeshift dress and jumped in. Bankotsu laughed and followed her. " Watch Kagome..." he said, standing at the edge of the pool. She turned around " Watch what?" she said " Watch me strip for you." said Bankotsu.

"What?!" said Kagome. " Well...you know you want it right?" he said with a half laugh. Kagome sighed then realized that she did want it and she couldn't force herself to think so otherwise. " Fine .You win. I do want it." she said with a small smile.

"Awesome. I knew you would." he said with another short laugh. He tugged off his undone shirt and threw it onto the ground leaving his top bare. Kagome smiled and licked her lips without her noticing. Bankotsu noticed too and laughed at her. " Like it Kagome?" he said. " No I would like what's under you pants more." she said with a smile. " Oh okay...I wouldn't wanna keep you waiting now would I?" he said as he reached up to the sash of his pants.

Kagome kept her eyes on his hands and didn't blink the whole time he undid the sash. Finally, after what seemed like forever to her, he moved his hands and let his pants drop to reveal him to her for the second time. She licked her lips again.

"Im coming love, hold on..." said Bankotsu with a smirk as he slid into the water and down beside Kagome.

"Bankotsu..you're so damn sexy..." she said as got up and sat on his lap. His arms were rested on the rocks that lined the edge of the pool and his hair was floating around him like a black shadow. She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek.

"Didnt I kiss your cheek the first night Kagome?" he said after she pulled back again. She giggled and nodded . " Yeah and you hugged me too." she said. ' You were so shy with me though!"

"Well...I didnt know you that well then.." said Bankotsu " But you're still my pretty lady right?" Kagome smiled " Of course!" and kissed his nose.

" Kagome..." he said after a little silence. " What?" she said. " Do you really have to go tomorrow? Can't you stay for a longer time?" he said losing a bit of his spirit.

"Bankotsu...you know how much I wanna stay...but...We need to go...we need to defeat Naraku...and Inuyasha wants..." said Kagome, knowing that she shouldn't say the next part.

"Inuyasha wants what?" said Bankotsu looking into her eyes. " He-he wants to kill the Shichinintai..." she whispered while looking away.

Bankotsu said nothing. " Kagome...We have to kill your group too..." he said. Kagome sighed. " I know...maybe..." she said as she got up and off his lap. She walked to the opposite edge of the pool and looked up at the moon. " Maybe we weren't allowed to fall in love in the first place Bankotsu...Maybe, this was forbidden love..." she said.

"Kagome...A girl once told me love will find a way..." he said. Kagome turned around and smiled. " You're right bankotsu. But still..." she said.

"Yeah I know...we still have to figure out what to do when we meet the rest of your group..." said Bankotsu. " But don't worry, Ill never hurt you. I swear!"

"I know." said Kagome with a smile and walked back to him and sat back on his lap. " Kagome...When you leave tomorrow...I'll...I'll miss you...alot.." he said looking at her.

" I know..And I'll miss you too Bankotsu."

"Kagome..Im not sure what will happen, but promise me that you will make it out alive to see me again." he said. Kagome nodded. " You too love, you too." she said.

He nodded " Promise."

"wait! If another girl falls in love with you while Im away Bankotsu?" said Kagome with a sly smile. " You know how hot you are."

Bankotsu laughed. " You're my only one Kagome. No matter how many other girls like me, you're the only one that will hold my heart." he said. Kagome smiled. " Now what about you, you're a real beauty yourself." he said.

Kagome laughed as well. " Hey...I love you and you only. Why give up such a hottie?" she said. Bankotsu smiled at her. "Kagome..." he said as he picked her up. She shrieked when he laid her down on the ground beside the pool face up and crawled over her." Hey Kagome...Do you...Want to continue what we started?..." he asked suddenly going kinda shy.

"Hm? Continue what?" she said. " What...we were doing before Jakotsu and Sango walked in on us..." he said as a light blush crept onto his face.

Kagome laughed at his embarrased face. " No blush love." she said. He smiled at her and said " Well? Do you wanna?" His voice was so eager it made Kagome smile and think of a 5 year old kid waiting to see what his Chirstmas present was.

"Bankotsu..." said Kagome. " I...you...I know you heard me and Sango talk in the forest earlier...I know you heard our promise to each other..."

"What? The save your virginity for your husband thing?" he said. Kagome nodded. He went silent for a while then said " I understand."

"W-what?" said Kagome. " your really...?..."

"Of course.." said bankotsu. " I respect your wants as well. I don't just listen to mine right?" Kagome smiled. He really was one in a million. " Thankyou, Bankotsu." she said as she sat back up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Bankotsu...you're..so...I don't think any other guy would've said that..." she said as she closed her eyes. He smiled."I love you Kagome, your happiness matters to me too, not just mine."

"I know...but Bankotsu...I- I dont wanna leave you...I wanna stay by your side." she said " Every moment I spend near you, im happy."

"Re-really?" said Bankotsu. "Really Bankotsu, really." she said.

After a moment's silence, she said " You think we should go back now? It's been a long time and..it takes a long time to get back as well..

Bankotsu sighed. He really wanted more time alone with her , but ah well...she wanted to go back and she was his everything right? " Sure love. If you want." he said.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sango gasped. One of the Shichinintai, the fearless group of mercenaries who killed and spared no women or children, was kneeling in front of her.

"Sango..." he said as he looked up at her and took her hands in his. " I know, I know you and Kagome think me as the gay guy, but...Im...I love you...so technically, im straight now...but...I love you so much Sango...And...Its your choice, but when Naraku is defeated and the Jewel is completed..and Kagome wishes us back to life...Will you...live with me...and...marry me..."

Sango was at a lose for words " J-jakotsu..." she whisperedwith her eyes 5 inches wider then they normally were. _Oh my god he just proposed to me...awww what should I say ? What should I say?...I do love him to hell and back right?...Jakotsu...you make me feel so happy when Im around you...I...I can't imagine my life without you even though I havent know you for that long...but still...but this is forever right?...as long as I live Ill have to stay by his side..but...Jakotsu...I love you too much to leave your side...so i guess...I will...accept you..._

"Jakotsu" she said again "I..I will." she continued as a blush crept onto her face and tears formed in her eyes. " You-You will?!?" said Jakotsu.

"YES!" shouted Sango. Jakotsu jumped up and threw his arms around her. " Sango!!" he shouted and spun her around the room. Sango laughed and shouted with joy like she was having the time of her life.

Jakotsu put her down again and stole her lips in a passionate kiss. " That's it. You're mine and Im yours. No one can come between us now." he said. Sango smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

"Jakotsu..." said Sango as she ran her hands through his hair. " Jakotsu..." When she found her hands stuck in that little blue thing he uses to hold his hair up, she growled. He laughed and reached up. His hand wrapped around the blue thing and pulled. His hair came down.

_OMG he looks even more like a girl now...oh great...but it is kinda cute right?..._thought Sango as she slid her hands back into his hair and began running through it.

"Jakotsu..." she whispered and he kissed her again. And again. And again.

"Woah Jakotsu looks even more like a girl with his hair down." said a voice from the door. Jakotsu and Sango broke apart and saw Bankotsu and Kagome standing there with his arm around her waist.

Kagome laughed. " So...what happened here while we were gone Sango?" she said. Sango blushed. "Um...well...you see..." she managed to say. " Shes gonna marry me!!!" yelled Jakotsu and swung Sango around again.

"NANI!?!" yelled Bankotsu and Kagome. " Are you serious??!" yelled Kagome. " What the hell is wrong with the world?!?" yelled Bankotsu.

"No seriously." said Jakotsu putting her down and looking at them. " She is." Kagome looked to Sango. " Sango?" she said. Sango nodded and blushed even redder.

"CONGRATS!!! I wanna be maid of honor at you wedding!!" yelled Kagome running up and hugging her friend. Bankotsu stared at her with a are you serious look. Jakotsu laughed. " If Sango wants then you can." he said.

"Jakotsu.." said Bankotsu shaking his head. " Wow." Jakotsu turned to him " Haha...Well...I love her right? So why not?" he said. Bankotsu smiled. " And plus Sango, your mines and mine only, even if you have to leave tomorrow and dont see you, your still mine. And no other guy can have you." said Jakotsu in a slightly louder voice so everyone heard him.

Sango smiled and blushed some more. " When are you going down the aisle ?!?!" said Kagome jumping up and down all excited for her friend. " After we defeat Naraku and finish the jewel probably." she said.

" Grr..." groaned Kagome. " I wonder how long it is before we finish that damn it jewel..." Sango smiled. " Why? Are you getting married as well?"

Kagome looked at her. " Hm? No...Why?" she said. " Well...you were wondering with a groan how long it is before we finish the jewel so I thought..." said Sango.

Kagome sighed. " Sango..When we finish the jewel, I can be a normal girl again. I can go back to my time, finish school and my only worries will be what guys are hot and what guys are not. I dont have to fear for my life everyday. But then again, it'll mean leaving all of you guys behind..." she finished with a sad smile.

"Kagome...Take your time to make your desicion. Even if you leave me and Inuyasha and the rest of the inu tachi, we'll be behind you ever step of the way." said Sango.

"Thankyou..." Kagome whispered.

"I would one day like to see what your time looks like Kagome..." said Jakotsu. " When we meet you again, I promise Ill take you there. How bout that?" she said with a smile. He nodded. " I get to come too right?" said Bankotsu giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome nodded. " Of course. What would I do without you?" she said.

He smiled.

"You think we should sleep now? The sun's gonna rise really soon and Inuyasha will kick our ass if we slow him down." said Sango. " Yeah..." said Kagome.

The two couples laid down on Bankotsu's futon and the moment their heads hit, they fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

okay...i know that jak supposed 2 b gay but i couldnt resist this chappie lol anyways tell me wut u think 


	15. Till We Meet Again

okay. updating ma story again. check out ma other ones while ur at it lol.

thnx 2 ma reviewers

and inutachi finally comes back in in this chappie

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Till We Meet Again_

The sun rose in the sky and birds were chirping. It was overall a peaceful and happy day. The clouds were blue with no hit of ever turning gray. But it didnt match anyone's moods. Bankotsu had been woken up early by Renkotsu who came walking in to see where they all went last night.

"You could've saved that for later!" bankotsu shouted as he got up while mumbling under his breath to find his clothes.

Jakotsu had been woken up by Bankotsu's shout. " What the hell?! Shut up! People are trying to sleep here!" he yelled. Bankotsu growled at him and he got up while trying to find the thing that held up his hair. Now where did that girl throw it last night?

The two guys had gone out and prepared breakfast for the girls when Mukotsu came in and started eating it earning himself a chase around the courtyard with Bankotsu and Jakotsu's screams of "What that fuck did you eat that for?!?! That was for the girls not YOU!!"

Kagome groaned and woke up, realizing that her love wasn't by her side anymore. She sat up and her makeshift dress fell down. She sighed. Her whole chest was left bare now and her blankets covered her lower half. Just at that moment, Mukotsu ran in and quickly shut the door.

"AHH!!" screamed Kagome. " Get out!! GET OUT!!!" and started throwing whatever she could find at him. Bankotsu burst through the door right then and yelled " Thats it!" while draggin Mukotsu back out the door. Kagome took several deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Who the hell is yelling at this time of morning?!?" yelled Sango as she too sat up. " Mukotsu the dumbass." groaned Kagome. " And where are my clothes!!??"

"I dont know!! Geeze! Renkotsu!!!!" yelled Sango. " where the fuck did that guy take our clothes?!?!" Renkotsu walked in the door. " Here they are. No need to yell ladies." he said. She jumped up and grabbed the clothes out of his hands then shouted " GET OUT!"

He sighed, shook his head and walked back out the door. Kagome and Sango quickly put their modern dresses back on. " Geeze!" yelled Kagome after finding the tenth knot in her hair as she tried to brush it with Sango's comb.

Sango was rubbing on her pink eyeshadow with her hair already done up. " OW! Fuck!" she yelled as her finger was pushed by Kagome's arm trying to get the knot out and right into her eye.

"Where my black shadow!?! " Kagome yelled as she dug through her stuff " Dont tell me I didnt bring it!!!"

Sango threw her red at Kagome. " Use that instead. It should match up fairly well with your outfit." Kagome nodded and swept it on.

"Ready?" said Sango after they were all made up. Kagome nodded again.

"MUKOTSU!!!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door. Sango giggled while walking to it and opening it. Mukotsu was running around the courtyard with the other four chasing after him. Bankotsu in the lead, then Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

But at the sight of the girls, Mukotsu suddenly stopped and stared. Kagome was sitting on the porch and sango was leaning against the pole right beside her. The others crashed into him, being too close and fast to stop in time and they all fell to the ground.

"What the hell did you stop for!?!" yelled Bankotsu as he picked himself up and dusted his clothes off. " Seriously!" yelled Jakotsu while jumping up and bonking him on the head."You could've gave us some warning!" yelle Renkotsu after getting back up and scowling.

"Well cause there are pretty ladies watching us on the porch." said Mukotsu as he too got up. The guys all stopped aruging and turned to where the girls were standing.

"Sango. I think the guys saw us now, lets go eat." whispered Kagome to Sango. Sango nodded and with one last look at the guys, they turned to walk away.

The guys were standing motionless and staring. After a moment, "Kagome!" yelled Bankotsu, snapping out of it. " Wait!" and he ran to catch up with Kagome.

"Yeah! Sango! Im coming too!" yelled Jakotsu.

Before the guys reached them, Kagome leaned over to Sango and said "I still dont think Inuyasha and Miroku are gonna be too happy when they find out about this...even if they did promise to help." Sango nodded in agreement. " Not to mention you're engaged to the enemy." said Kagome with a small laugh. ' Yeah well...I think its just gonna go down better if we didn't tell them.." said Sango. Kagome nodded, then suddenly, her whole world turned black.

"Ah! What the hell?!" yelled Kagome as she reached up to her eyes and felt something that would be hands glued to her face. She groaned and tried to peel the hands off of her eyes. Bankotsu laughed. "Kagome..." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "Bankotsu...take your hand off..." said Kagome with a pout on her face. " But you owe me if I do"

She scowled. " It depends what I owe you" she said. Suddenly, the hands dissappeared and she was spun around to find Bankotsu's face not an inch away from hers. " What do you think I want Kagome?" he said as he pulled her extremely tightly into him. Kagome backed her face up " Something tells me I dont wanna know." she said. He laughed again.

"Kagome!!" yelled Sango " I smell breakfast! Let's go before Mukotsu eats all of it!!" Kagome jumped out of Bankotsu's arms , took Sango's wrist and ran to the main room as fast as her legs would carry her. Jakotsu and Bankotsu laughed while shaking their heads and following the girls.

When they entered the room, they found lots of nice food cooking over the stove. There was fish and rabbits. Berries were on the floor and there was a bucket of sake? " Hey! Is that Sake?!" said Sango pointing to the bucket. "Oh! Let's get drunk..." said Kagome with a smile. Sango shook her head. " How bout no?"

"Hey at least the food looks good!" said Kagome plopping down beside the fire Sango sat down beside her and reached for a cup of tea.

"Let's eat now! The food looks too good to just sit there for any longer." said Kagome with a huge smile and began digging into the berries.

"Glad to see you girls are enjoying the meal" said Bankotsu, who had come through the door just then. Kagome and Sango looked up with their lips purple with berry juice and the guys laughed. "Dont you know how cute that looks?" said Bankotsu as he walked to Kagome and placed a kiss on her lips. She pulled away and smiled " Dont, Im gonna get your pretty boy face all dirty and sticky!" she said.

"So?" he said while raising his eyebrows. "You're worth getting dirty for." he added with a smile and bent down to kiss her again, "and dirty with" he added while knocking her down in the process.

Jakotsu raised his eyebrow at his leader-that-was-currently-making-out and then turned to Sango. " Hey Sango..." he said with a small hint of a smile " N-nani?..." stammered Sango while scooting away from him.  
"That.." he said pointing to Bankotsu and Kagome. " Looks like a good idea doesn't it love?" "Um...hehe...no not really..." she said with an extremely cheesy smile."Heh." Jakotsu said and jumped on top of her.

Renkotsu opened the door and put his foot in the room. "Um...I think...we should just leave them alone..." he said to the others when he saw Bankotsu and Kagome making out on the floor and Jakotsu and Sango kissing the shit outta each other's face. _And the funny thing is...they've all got purple stuff on their faces..._ He took his foot back out and closing the door.

"Well we cant eat breakfast...so what are we supposed to do now!?" complained Mukotsu. " And why Bankotsu no o aniki?! Geeze...I want her just as much as he does...and im probably better too..."

Renkotsu sighed. What was the use of telling him again. " Nothing. We sit here and wait or find something to do"

So they sat there. The sun rose into the middle of the sky. It was noon. The sun started dipping lower into the mountains. It was late afternoon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?!!" yelled Mukotsu after holding that in for half of the day.

"Who's taking a long time?" said Sango's angry voice from behind him as a fist met his head. Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Mukotsu after he got up turned around.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu stood there with their clothing all screwed up , berry juice all over their faces and their hair a huge mess ontop of their heads. Bankotsu's braid was nearly all out and Jakotsu's hair stuck up on all the weird angles. Kagome and Sango were changed back into their normal travelling clothes and their weapons were slung across their back.

"You guys finally done?" said Mukotsu. " Yeah...that was awsome..." said Bankotsu " Cept I gotta go take a nice cold bath after I see my sweetie off."

Renkotsu raised his eyebrow " Nice..." he said.

Kagome's face turned a light pink. " Bankotsu!" she said turning to him and scowling " What the hell are you saying!??!"

"Hey...Its true..." he said as he stepped behind her and put his chin on her head. " I love you." he added quietly.

Kagome smiled. " Don't forget what you promised me, Bankotsu." "Hm? Which promise?" he said lifting himself off her and scratching his head.

"...You forgot..." said Kagome shaking her head.

"Kagome. Are you leaving now?" said Renkotsu, standing up. She looked at Sango, then nodded " Yeah...we promised Inuyasha we'd be back by noon...but..."

Bankotsu laughed. " Hey! Stop laughing! Its because of YOU im late!" said Kagome. He laughed some more and Kagome groaned.

"Wait!" said Sango out of the blue. " Kagome and me want to ask you guys something." and Kagome suddenly remembered.

"Oh ya...Okay. You guys, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, if you ever meet us while travelling...please just be careful about what you say." said Kagome. " Yeah...Just think of Inuyasha's reaction if I told him I was engaged..." said Sango with a sigh.

"You're engaged?" said Renkotsu. " To who?"

Sango blushed. _shit...i forgot..._" Oh ya! We didn't tell you yet Renkotsu no aniki!!" yelled Jakotsu. " Me and Sango are getting married after we defeat Naraku!!" and jumped around in a little happy dance. Sango laughed and shook her head.

"Well then Congratulations." said Mukotsu. " Even though I wanted her...and hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" said Kagome turning to him. " Youre not engaged are you?" he said. She shook her head and he laughed. " Then you can marry me!"

"NANI!?!?" yelled Kagome. "Hey back off Mukotsu, She's mine." said Bankotsu walking over to him and bonking him on the head.

"Okay. But back to the subject...just dont blow our cover that we know each other okay?" said Kagome. The guys nodded and the girls smiled.

"But we want to ask you girls something too." said Bankotsu looking at the others of the shichinintai.

"Hmm? What?"  
"Do you want...to be one of us. Since I mean, you're O aniki and Jakotsu's girls so,.." said Renkotsu with a small smile.

"Be one of you? But...What about Inuyasha."

"Well...We'll give you the markings and like me you'll be able to hide them. So when you're with Inutrasha, you can hide it. When you're with us, you can show it."

"Thanks, but his names InuYasha not InuTrasha." said Kagome with a smile lifting her lip's corners up.

"Whatever...Do you want it though?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then nodded in unison.

* * *

An hour later, Kagome and Sango stood in front of the mirrors examining their new Shichinintai markings. Kagome's was the same as Bankotsu, except in between each arm of the star, there was the character for love in it and it too was on her forehead. Sango's was the same as Jakotsu's except hers were pink and she also had the character for love on the tips of them, right where her chin was.

"So...What do you think?" laughed Kagome poking her own marking.

"Just dont forget to hide them when we're with Inuyasha...that's for sure..." groaned Sango.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?" shouted Inuyasha walking back and forth in the same amount of space over and over again. " They said they'd be here !!!"

"Inuyasha. Calm down. I'm sure lady Kagome and Sango will be back as soon as they can." said Miroku, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah Inuyasha!" said Shippo while sucking on his sucker "Mmm this tastes good! I gotta go tell Kagome to buy me more when she goes back to her time"

"Meow!" said Kirara to prove her point.

"KEH!" shouted Inuyasha and turned his nose up into the air pretending to be mad but really, just trying to see if he could catch hold of the sent he loved so much. Kagome.

"They said they would be here by NOON its like DUSK now!!" yelled Inuyasha after a few moments of silence. Miroku sweatdropped.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!!!" shouted two girl's voices. The Inu gang turned around and saw Kagome and Sango running to them.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran up to her and picked her up. " Where WERE you?! I thought you got attacked or something!" he yelled as he put her back down.

"Well I didnt. And Im safe." said Kagome. " Yeah, we just got a little...uh...sidetracked..." added Sango with a laugh "and- HENTAI!!" she shouted as she felt a hand slid across her ass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!! We havent even been back for five minuets!!" yelled Sango as she slapped the poor monk across the face leaving a shiny handprint.

"Ah...my lovely Sango...it was this cursed hand..." said Miroku with a perverted smile while touching his face.

"Why were you sidetracked Kagome?" said Shippo jumping into Kagome's arms. Kagome laughed as he landed on her then turned kinda red due to his question.

"Ah well you see Shippo, we um...ran into a demon." she said randomly making something up. "Really!? Did you get any jewel shards?!" yelled Inuyasha jumping in front of her and shoving his face into hers. Kagome took a step back _jewel shards jewel shards...hes always after the jewel shards...and...I still love him right?..even though Im with Bankotsu?...I shouldn't...do this..I dont wanna hurt either of them...but...when Bankotsu's this close to me...it feels...so nice...Inuyasha..._

"Huh? So did you? Huh? Did you?" said Inuyasha getting all excited. " No , Sorry Inuyasha. We didnt." said Kagome with a sigh.

"Shit." said Inuyasha. " And you two have wasted enough time already! You were supposed to be here by NOON! And now it's practically SUNSET!! We leave now!" he added while turning around and stomping off. " Inuyasha! Can't we start tomorrow?" said Kagome.

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha not even turning around. " Inuyasha!!!But I wanna take a bath! And I wanna stop and sleep!! Im so tired!!" Kagome yelled.

"NO!!!" yelled Inuyasha. " WE ARE LEAVING NOW! AND THATS FINAL!" "No but Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome. " I want..." "NO!!!"

"INUYASHA!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" yelled Kagome. " I want a BATH and i want to STOP and SLEEP!!"

Inuyasha being stuck in a crater right then couldnt talk except with a bare shake of his head. Kagome sighed "We're gonna look for some place where we can stop and Inuyasha, DONT complain!" she yelled as she stomped off.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads and followed the pissed off girl in front of them.

* * *

"I miss them already and it hasnt even been five minutes yet..." said a now all sad Jakotsu walking back to the temple with his brothers.

"Yeah...but now, we travel again." said Bankotsu turning around and facing his comrades.

"What? Already?" said Mukotsu with his eyes popping open 5 times wider than they normally were.

"Yes Mukotsu. Already." snapped Bankotsu getting slightly annoyed. " Be prepared in five minutes. Meet back here."

The rest of the shichinintai nodded and went to their own rooms to pack up their stuff, well other than ginkotsu who just sat there waiting for the others.

Mukotsu picked up all his poisons and ingrediants not to mention a mirror to check if he's still as good looking as he thought he was.

Jakotsu ran around his room trying to find all his lipstick and hairpins that had somehow gotten lost and stuffed in as much pink and purple outfits as he possibly could.

Renkotsu picked out all his explosives and found a few of them had gotten damp for some reason. After a lot of cursing and half a singed eyebrow, he managed to get all his stuff together and walk back out to the courtyard.

Bankotsu picked his " baby" up and all the things he needed for the journey. When he was at the door, he suddenly remembered something. He went through his whole room, turning it upside down to find the picture that Renkotsu had given him of Kagome. With his closet upside down in the middle of the room, clothes all over the place, his futon half stuck through a hole in the paper wall and a lot of swearing, he finally found it and slid it into his shirt.

They all managed to make it back out to the courtyard without any more accidents and the Shichinintai set off.

A few hour's walk from their temple, they found a village that looked like it had a little fair going on.

"Hey Bankotsu no o aniki! Its like a fair! I wanna get Sango something since I never got her anything when I proposed to her!" shouted Jakotsu getting all excited.

"Huh? Oh...ya i guess I need to get my love something as well." said Bankotsu opening his eye and looking at the scene below them.

"We dont have any money though..." grumbled Jakotsu digging around in his clothes. His companions looked at him like he just went wacko or something.

"uh...why pay when you can just do it the easy way and kill everyone?" said Renkotsu raising his half singed eyebrow at Jakotsu.

"haha! What happened to your eyebrow Renkotsu?" said Bankotsu with his famous laugh.

"Shut up."

"Okay. Back to the fair. Im gonna get Sango some make up...hairpins...kimonos...jewlery..." said Jakotsu listing off the things with his fingers and soon found he didnt have enough.

"Why dont we just get the people outta the way then we get whatever we want." said Bankotsu rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! Thats a nice idea!" said Mukotsu. " I get the women."

Eyeroll, bonk, eyebrow raise, gersh.

"Anyways, let's go! Ill take this side, Jakotsu, attack from the west. Renkotsu, Ginkotsu go from the east, and Mukotsu, you go from the south! Got it?" said Bankotsu.

The others nodded and went to the sides they were supposed to go to. When they were there and at Bankotsu's signal, they attacked.

* * *

The day passed comfortably for the gang except inuyasha who got sat another few times for yelling at Kagome after he dug himself out of his current crater.

"Shut up Inuyasha! Its not my fault im tired!" yelled Kagome.

"Yes it is! You're always slowing us down!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No im not!"

"Yes you are!"  
"No Im not!"

"Yes you are!"  
"SIT!"

CRASH.

"And Were staying here and that's FINAL!" yelled Kagome as she put her hands on her hips with fire blowing out of her eyes.

"NO! WE'RE NOT! We've gotta get moving! You're the one that wasted half the day! If you were ON TIME then we can rest tonight! But we gotta make up for all that time you lost us!"

"It wasnt OUR fault we were sidetracked!"  
"Then who's fault is it?"

"The demons!"  
"Then you shouldn't have fought it if it didnt have any jewel shards!"

"SO!? Is the jewel shards so important now?!"

"YES THEY ARE!"  
"NO THEYRE NOT!"  
"YES THEY ARE!"  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"

* * *

"Well that wasnt very fun..." said a dissappointed Jakotsu with his Jakotsutou that was currently dripping blood all over the floor on his shoulder.

"Yeah..Too easy. Way too easy." sighed Bankotsu.

"But at least now we get what we want. And I wonder how much money this town has? Im going to raid the rich house." said Renkotsu.

"Fine But if you see any nice kimonos, bring them out. Acutally If you see any nice girl things, bring them out." said Jakotsu.

Renkotsu nodded. " Meet here in two hours."Bankotsu said and walked off to the market place.

He looked through the little stands that used to be all neat and decorated before they crashed it. Picking up a necklace and looking at it, he shook his head and put it back down. No..not special enough..not for his Kagome. Looking at a bunch of flowers, than deciding that it wasn't good enough, he sighed. This might take a while.

"Bankotsu no o aniki! Look what I found!" yelled a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Jakotsu running towards him waving something that looks like a bow with a knife sticking out both ends.

"Huh? What is that?" said Bankotsu bending down and examining it.

"Iunno...I just found it in one of the weapon stores. Looks nice for Kagome though right? Since shes an archer and we gave her a sword that she dosent know how to use, so she can now have a long and short ranged weapon." said Jakotsu.  
"Wow. I never knew you were that smart and thoughtful, especially for a girl." said Bankotsu reaching out and taking the bow sword thing.

"Yeah...well..."

"Oh ya right. I almost forgot you're basically now a girl."  
"HEY!"

Bankotsu laughed. " But seriously now, what...what are you gonna get Sango as a proposing present?..."

"Um...Iunno...but i remember Sango mentioned it once that in Kagome's 500 years into the future time, the guys have to give girls rings or something. And they have to wear it on their 3rd finger cause supposedly, theres a vein that goes straight to your heart from there..."

"Really? Im gonna go see if I can find a ring then."

Jakotsu nodded. " I better get Sango one as well."  
The two guys walked to the jewelery stand and looked through all the rings they had. They were all so common though, nothing special enough for the girls.

"Geeze...this is gonna take all day..." complained Jakotsu as they left their fifth stand and found it not passable.

"Quit complaining. Its for the girls so its worth it."

"Yeah...I guess..."

Suddenly, Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly. " Jakotsu look at that stand over there!"

Before he opened his mouth to reply, "Pl-please...spare me...Im only a poor seamstress..." whispered a voice from below them. Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked down.

"Seamstress huh? I have a use for you then."

* * *

A month had passed. The inutachi still hadn't found any jewel shards and to make matters worst, in Inuyasha's opinon anyways, the still haven't found the shichinintai.

Early one morning, Kagome was waken by a loud rude voice. "You got your night of sleep so we get up and leave now!" Inuyasha yelled in her face. " Nh...five more minuets Inuyasha." said Kaogme turning away from him and pulling her blankets over her head.

"No! You're already the last one to wake up! No five more minuets! Get up now!!" yelled Inuyasha while jumping into a tree and waiting for breakfast.

Kagome groaned and got up. What was the point of fighting with him again?

Sango, who was preparing breakfast suddenly sighed. Kagome looked up at her with a questioning look. "Sango?" she said.

Sango shook her head. " Nothing...I just miss Jak-i mean...that guy..." she said quickly covering up her mistake. She had been about to say Jakotsu and that would have raised questions from everyone. Kaogme nodded and smiled " I know who you mean...I miss him too..." she said. " Not to mention...his...um...brother" suddenly remembering how he and Bankotsu refered to each other. Sango smiled.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" said Inuyasha from his tree. " Oh n-nothing!" said Kagome with a cheesy smile that he fourtuantly bought.

Breakfast was quickly made and eaten. " We need to get on the road now! We've wasted enough time already. We were supposed to be travelling now! The Shichinintai and Naraku could be miles ahead of us already!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome and Sango winced at the mention of the Shichinintai.

"Uh...ya lets go." said Kagome looking down to the floor.

The Inutachi cleaned up their camp and destroyed all evidence that they had been there, burning their trash and burying their ashes.

The five of them plus kirara left the campsite and headed down the road.

Five minuets later...

"Kagome...Im hungry...Are we there yet?" said Shippo from Miroku's shoulder. " No shippo. Not there yet." she said with a small smile

He sighed and the group walked on in silence again with Inuyasha in the lead and Sango, Miroku and Kagome walking slightly behind him.

Kagome sighed. She thought this was too quiet...But then again, it gave her the time to think of many things, like Inuyasha and the Shichinintai, or her and Bankotsu, or Sango and Jakotsu. _Does Inuyasha still have half of my heart? Do I really love Bankotsu and Bankotsu ONLY? Or do I still love Inuyasha?..._

Her thoughts were inturrupted with a sad little kitsune voice.

"Kagome are we there yet?..."

"NO!! SHUT UP!!" yelled Inuyasha instead of Kagome. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. " SIT!" and Inuyasha kissed the dirt again.

The others kept walking, leaving Inuyasha behind to get out of his crater by himself. " Hey! Dont just leave me here!" he yelled to the air.

Silence fell on the group again. They continued walking towards the sacred mount hakurei. It was a nice day, but in Kagome's opinion, it was a little too hot. Soon, she felt tired and weak with a desperate need of water.

"Inuyasha...Can't we take a break? We've been travelling since we got up and Im really tired and hot." said Kagome when they walked past a small forest and she saw a clearing that was mostly shaded from view by tree branches and leaves. She thought she saw someone or maybe many people sitting in there, but then again, maybe it was just her imagination...

"Inuyasha! Theres a nice clearing! Let's stop and rest!" said Kagome pointing. _And I sense 5 jewel shards...could it be?...the shichinintai?..._

"No! We're gonna keep on going!" yelled Inuyasha and began to walk away. " No but Inuyasha!!" she yelled. Miroku sighed. " Inuyasha. I think we could all use a rest..." and walking over to where Kagome stood. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Keh! We're NOT stopping!" said Inuyasha pointing his nose to the air. The others walked towards the clearing. Sango and Miroku in the lead and Kagome slightly behind them.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome just before she reached the clearing. She was facing away from the others who were facing the clearing. " Come on! We need a break! And you do too even though it's not your tough guy ego to rest!" she kept calling as she walked backwards.

She ran into something solid. She turned and looked. Sango and Miroku were staring at the clearing with the most hilarious faces on earth.

"NO!!" came Inuyasha's call back. He jumped into the tree that was right above Kagome and blanched at the sight before him like the others did.

"What are you guys all staring at ?" she said. " And Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha twitched and attempted to jump off the branch to avoid a painful sit. Too late. " SIT!!" and he met the dirt again.

"Gah! Kagome what was that for?!?" he yelled after he pulled himself up. " For being a jerk! You only care about yourself and you dont care when all the other people around you ARE TIRED AND NEED REST!" she yelled back shoving her face into his.

"Yeah well we need to find those jewel shards! All this wouldnt have happened if YOU hadn't broken the jewel in the first place!" he yelled back shoving his face even closer.

In the background, Sango and Miroku along with the people in the clearing were just staring at the two of them argue.

"Ahem!" said Miroku to Inuyasha and Kagome. The two of them turned and looked at him. " What do you want monk?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!! SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" Kagome yelled and he fell to the floor again. Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha?" he said.

Inuyasha groaned and pulled himself out of the crater. "Fuck this rosary...fuck it all..." he growled. Kagome giggled. " What?" he snapped. " Oh...nothing..." she said still smiling.

He growled and walked into the clearing with his eyes closed and his nose up. " Fine you get your break but in FIFTEEN minutes we leave again! And dont-" and he tripped over something on the ground.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he got up and looked at what he tripped over. A box. " Huh?" he said as he reached out to touch it.

"Dont touch it." said a voice. He looked up and saw Mukotsu staring right back at him.

Inuyasha growled "Who the fuck are you?? You dont smell like a normal human!" he yelled, his hand on tetsusiaga's hilt.

"Inuyasha!!??!!" yelled Jakotsu getting up. " Wheres...uh...never mind." he continued after Bankotsu gave him a death glare.

"Jakotsu!" yelled Miroku running up behind Inuyasha and looking around " Are you all the Shichinintai?"

"You're not as stupid as I thought." said Bankotsu. "And I suppose you are the perverted monk that we heard about?"

"Huh? Where did you hear that?! I am so not perverted!" said Miroku when a giggle inturrupted any other thoughts he might have had.

"Give it up Miroku. You are totally perverted." said Sango walking out from the forest. Kagome followed her and stood on the other side of Miroku.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu's faces lit up at the sight of their loves.

"And Inuyasha?" said Kagome in a too good to be true sugary voice " SIT!" and down went Inuyasha again.

"wench..." he mumbled as he got up.

"sit."

"Bitch."  
"SIT!"

Groans while getting up again.

Miroku was in heaven. There were 2 lovely ladies standing on either side of him. He reached both his hands out.

SLAP! THUD! " HENTAI!" yelled both girls at the same time turning red with anger.

Bnakotsu and Jakotsu's happy happy faces turned to anger at that.

Miroku looked up. Kagome was standing right above him and he was in the right position to see right up her skirt.

"Nice panties..." he whispered but Kagome heard him. " What!? You pervert!" she yelled. " What's wrong with you you perverted excuse of a monk?!" yelled Inuyasha grabbing Kagome and dragging her up into a tree.

_Hey! Kagome's MIY girl!!!_thought Bankotsu as he looked at the two up in the tree. He had to stop himself from saying anything though, as not to blow their cover.

"Inuyasha! Put me back down on the ground before Miroku decides to look up my skirt again!" yelled Kagome trying to struggle out of Inuyasha's arms.

"No.Stay here. The monk wont be able to get you from here. And plus, You sit me here we both go down." he said with a small smile.

"Ya? Well Im still gonna do it!" she threatened.

"Id like to see you try!" he said pulling Kagome onto his lap. Below them, Bankotsu just about blew up at that sight.

"I will! Inuyasha!" said Kagome, then taking a deep breath " SIT!"  
"No wait dont sit!!" she yelled quickly when she realized she was on his lap. Too late. They both crashed down onto the ground with Inuyasha on top due to the fact that she was originally on him.

"Inuyasha!!" she shreiked when he fell ontop of her. " Get off!" and she blushed when she saw that Inuyasha's head was planted right in between her breasts and that they were NOT in the best position to be in in front of the perverted houshi.

Miroku and Sango laughed. The shichinintai stared.

"So is this what you do..." said Renkotsu with a raised eyebrow. Kagome's face turned red. " NO!!!" she yelled.

Sango turned to him, then started laughing at the expression on Bankotsu's face. He looked like he was about to beat the shit out of Inuyasha, yet he was unsucsessfully trying to keep his tough guy Im the leader of the Shichinintai ego.

"INUYASHA!"" yelled Kagome as she attempted to push him off of her. " What the hell!!"

When the spell wore off, he slowly lifted his head. " Well now you know!!" he shouted at her. " You didnt have to stick your head there!!" she yelled back.

"You liked it didnt you? Lady Kagome?" said Miroku with a perverted smile. " MIROKU!!" yelled Sango and Kagome at the same time.

"Ah...Kagome, Inuyasha. May you be blessed with healthy offspring..."

"AND MAY YOU BE BLESSED WITH NON PERVERTED OFFSPRING!" yelled Inuyasha.

The two girls growled and walked off into the forest.

"So you bastards are the Shichinintai." said Inuyasha drawing his sword and pointing it at Bankotsu.

"Didnt I already answer that question, Inutrasha?" he said back with his famous smile.

Inuyasha growled." Arent there supposed to be seven of you? Or are you guys so weak that two of you are dead again?"

"Shut up!" snapped Bankotsu picking his halberd up at the same time.

"Or what? You'll attack me?" snarled Inuyasha.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to answer him when a voice inturrupted him.

"Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha turned and saw Sango running back to him. "Sango? Stay back!" he yelled at her. " No! Inuyasha stop!!" she yelled back.

"Huh? Hey! Where did Kagome go??" he said as Sango reached out and tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve with a "Hurry!"

"I dont know...I saw this red light and then Kagome was on the ground with three slash marks on her back!" said Sango.

* * *

Bans jealous! LOL tell me wut u think! And wut u think that light is? R&R!!! 


	16. Our Castle In the Sky

Okay. If you dont like the beginning of the chappie, then skip to part two. Part two is better than one(lol) So dont stop reading!!! PLZ!!

And thnx 2 reviewers

All that stuff I usually say...

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_Our Castle in the Sky_

_Part One- Reincarnation_

"_I dont know...I saw this red light and then Kagome was on the ground with three slash marks on her back!" said Sango._

"WHAT?!?" yelled Inuyasha._ Why didnt I sense this before?? Damn it Shichinintai! Screwing with me!_

"I think you better go quick! Kirara and Shippo are there with her right now, but I dont know..." said Sango trailing off.

Inuyasha nodded and took off without another word.

"Lady Sango. Coming?" said Miroku while turning to run as well. " One sec Miroku. I need my Hirikotsu then I'll come." said Sango.

He didnt go. " Hurry and get it! I'll wait with you." he said. " No! Go! I'll be fine. Kagome needs you more right now!" she yelled back.

Miroku looked at her, then looked into the forest behind him. He nodded, then took off.

Sango ran to where she last saw her hirikotsu, but was stopped by a pair of arms grabbing her from behind.

"What the?" she said as she turned around. Jakotsu's face was right infront of her. She screamed.

* * *

Miroku was running into the forest. _Inuyasha will be broken if anything happens to Lady Kagome. I feel bad for leaving lady Sango behind, but...Its nesscarry...and she'll be joining us in a minute...but she is left alone with 5 of the 7 shichinintai..._

He was torn between going back and continuing. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

He reconized it.

"Sango!" he said as he turned and ran back to her.

* * *

"Hey! Dont yell! Or that monk will come back!" said Jakotsu while sliding his hand over her mouth. "You gotta promise before I let my hand go."

Sango nodded.

He took his hand off and handed her a branch of sakura blossoms.

"For you" he said and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Bankotsu cleared his throat behind him. They broke apart and looked up.

"The monk's coming back right now." the leader said making a little movement to the back of his left shoulder. Jakotsu and Sango quickly jumped apart while she crazily searched around for her boomerang and stuffed her sakura branch in her kimono.

She found it with a moment to spare and as soon as she strapped it on, Miroku came bursting into the clearing.

"Lady Sango! Are you okay?! What did you guys do to her?!" he yelled as he pushed her behind him. " So monk, you think you can challenge us with five people with your one person?" said Renkotsu. "What did you do to her?!" yelled Miroku getting slightly pissed.

"M-miroku. Dont worry. I just tripped and screamed." said Sango quietly. " Im gonna go check on how Kagome and Inuyasha are."

Miroku laughed " Leave those two alone."  
"What? What are they doing right now?!" said Sango kinda catching onto Miroku's hint. " Do you want to go see Sango?" he said.

"No! I wanna see if Kagome's alright or not! NOT what Inuyasha and Kagome might be doing at this time!" said Sango.

"Shut up Sango, and you too monk. We weren't doing nothing." snapped Inuyasha as he came into view with Kagome wrapped in his haori.

"You weren't doing nothing? Dosent that mean you did do something Lady Kagome? And why are you wearing Inuyasha's haori?" said Miroku with his famous perverted grin. Kagome went over to bonk him on the head but winced at the pain that shot through her when she lifted her arm. So she resorted to yelling at him. " Because he LET me! And NO we didnt do ANYTHING"

"Are you sure? And why are you wearing his haori?"

"because my own shirt was ruined!"

"And why?"

"IS WHY ALL YOU CAN SAY?! Because my own shirt was ripped apart by some bastard!"

"Oh and did you enjoy the view, Inuyasha?" said the monk.

"MIROKU!" yelled Sango and Kagome at the same time Inuyasha yelled " Thats it monk!"

BONK SLAP THUD and miroku the monk was on the ground.

"He'll never learn." said Kagome shaking her head. " And Sango, can you bandage my back up for me?"

"Um..sure but how bout not in a clearing full of guys." said her taijiya friend.

Kagome turned and saw the Shichinintai standing there looking at her and Sango. Bankotsu was looking directly at her.

"Oh...ya..right..." she said with a cheesy smile. " Kagome. Get outta here! Now!" said Inuyasha jumping in front of her and drawing his sword.

"No. Inuyasha. What are you gonna do?" she said walking to him and laying her hand on his shoulder. Bankotsu growled silently._ Kagome...you're MINE..._

"Well its a chance to kill the shichinintai once and for all. So why not take it?" he said lowering his sword slightly and looking at her.

"Yes...but dont I matter to you?" she whispered.

"W-what?" said Inuyasha " Of course you matter to me!"

"Then...shouldn't we take a look at my cuts?"

"WHAT!? Okay you dont matter that much! Im not giving up a chance that is right in front of me for your stupid cuts! Hold it in and suck it up for a few minutes!" he snapped then smelling her tears that were threatening to fall he quickly dropped his sword and awkwardly patted her back.

"Um..hehe...Kagome...dont cry...um...It'll all be good..." he said with a cheesy little laugh.

_And now you make her cry? If Kagome hadnt told us to not blow their cover...what i would do to him now..._thought Bankotsu going nearly crazily insane

"Inuyasha...sniff sniff... SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"

and Inuyasha joined Miroku on the dirt.

"Kagome. Dont listen to what he says. Its not worth listening to. You know he's not worth your tears. And dont forget about the people that love you." said Sango going up to her "sister" and comforting her.

"I- sniff sniff- know..." Kagome whispered. " Come on Kagome. Smile." said Sango. " For Bankotsu." she added in a whisper.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then at Bankotsu. Her face broke into a small smile while her eyes were staring straight into his. He gave her is cocky smirk.

Sango smiled as well. "Let's go then, Kagome?" she said. Her friend nodded and the two girls walked off into the distance.

Inuyasha slowly peeled himself off the floor mumbling about stupid rosaries and women. "So...Inutrasha..it seems that the miko can make you fall face first into the ground with a single word...how impressive..." said Renkotsu

"Shut up you bastard!" snarled Inuyasha. Just then, Miroku reached his hand up and it landed on Inuyasha's ass. He started rubbing it saying " Will you bear my child?". Inuyasha nearly fell over and yelled at the monk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh. Inuyasha." said the monk getting up and dusting himself off. " I must apologize for my actions."

"Apologize my ass you perverted excuse of a monk!"

"It dosent matter then. But we still need to check on Lady Kagome. Let's go Inuyasha. The fighting can wait till another day." said Miroku.

"Listen to the monk Inutrasha. You might actually learn something about treating your "jewel shard detector" said Bankotsu

"Shut up. I know how to treat my companions without your help!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh really?"

"No shit! You dont even know Kagome! Dont act like you know whats going on! And what is it to you anyways how I treat Kagome?"

"It dosent matter to me. Fuck her life up for all I care, would just save me that little amount of energy I need to waste killing her."

"Keh!"

_

* * *

_

The guys made it back to the camp that the girls had chosen without any further inturruptions. The evening passed smoothly.

It was really quiet and even Inuyasha was asleep now, however, Kagome woke up. There was something in the air. She knew it. There was a presence watching her. Getting up, she rubbed her eyes and groaned. What was the presence that was watching her? She looked up from the clearing and saw Kikyo's eerie soul collectors were hoovering in the air, as if they were calling her to go.

Then she saw a barrier, right behind the collectors. _Should I go?...The rest of the gang's asleep..I think.. they won't notice...I'll be back right here before they realize im gone._ She thought as she picked her bow and arrows and her back pack up. She tied the sword Bankotsu and Jakotsu had given her even though she had no idea how to use it properly on.

She passed through the barrier as if it was a sheer layer of water. She kept walking into a clearing, to find her incarnation, Kikyo pearched up in a tree.

"Kikyo' she breathed as she saw the undead miko. " Kagome. You saw them didnt you, my soul collectors?" said the older women as she leaned back and sighed. Her reincarnation nodded. " What do you want Kikyo?"

"Talk." she said simply and got up and off her tree. " So...Inuyasha...I know that you know he came off to see me a few days ago, Kagome."

"I dont even know why he wants a dead clay pot..." said Kagome under her breath. " Then why do you want a dead blood thirsty killer?" whispered Kikyo. Kagome looked up at her rival for Inuyasha's heart.

"How did you know?" she said as she threw Kikyo a death glare.

"Because Kagome. We share the same soul. Your memories are my memories. My memories are your memories." said Kikyo with a small sigh.

Kaogme was silent. _Do I really Have Kikyo's memories?..._

The older miko sighed " Kagome. I called you out tonight because I have remembered. I don't hate Inuyasha. I hate Naraku and the man he is born from, Onigumo."

"And you tell me this because why Kikyo?" said the girl from the future as she held her hand to her heart. " I thought you hated me and Inuyasha?..."

"Because. I want you...when you complete the jewel, to tell Inuyasha not to wish me back. I want to rest in peace. I have remembered that if I drag Inuyasha down to hell with me...my soul will go back to you and he will be alone." said Kikyo, turning away and leaning against the tree.

Kagome was silent for a moment, then nodded. " I understand, Kikyo." she said. " I want him to be happy, Kagome. Just like you want him to be happy." Kikyo said. " And...I would tell him about your new dead love before you hurt him any longer."

The soul collectors floated down and wrapped around Kikyo's body,"And no, I dont hate you any longer...its not your choice you get to travel and have Inuyasha's presence by your side." lifting her up and away. "Thank you...Kagome..." she whispered and was gone.

Kagome stayed in that clearing for a long time. She reached up and touched the tree that Kikyo had been sitting in. _Kikyo...Im sorry...about what I thought of you before...I never wanted to be your rival for the same guy's heart...I never wanted to fight you_

She sighed. Turning back around, she walked back out and through the barrier to the other side of the world again.

_Should I tell Inuyasha? About Bankotsu? nah...he'll be mad...no scratch that totally pissed to hell...guess...I'll just leave it for now..._she thought as she wandered in the forest, back to the clearing her friends were in.

When she reached the clearing, she felt that something was wrong. The fire was still on and there was only one person sitting by it.

"Miroku?" she said because he was usually the one that sat by the fire and she walked into the clearing. Within the space of 2 seconds, she was flung against a tree with a heavy thing against her. Her back pack was ripped off of her and flung to the side.

XX------------------------------------------------------------------------------XX-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------XX

_Part Two- Paradise and Memories_

"Who are you?" said the man that was holding her against the tree by her shirt collar. _Oh shit...this is definatly not Miroku...unless hes posessed or something..._she thought as she struggled to breath.

The man's hand moved up and grasped her neck. Kagome couldn't see the details on the mans face and it was obvious he couldn't see hers either.

"I'll ask again. Who are you." he said in a death whisper. She couldnt talk, she couldnt breath. " K-kagome..."she managed to gasp out.

"Huh? Kagome?" said the man pulling back and pulling her to the fire. The moment they entered the fire's light, he saw her and she saw him.

"Its you!!" she yelled "What the hell was that for?! You scared me to death!!" He laughed "Get scared easily dont you? And wheres my greeting?"

"Hmph you don't get one after that." said Kagome turning away with fake anger on her face. " Aww come on..." he pouted as he scooted to face her.

"No and- hey!" she said as he picked her up and swung her around the air. " What did you do that for?? And why were you gonna kill me??" yelled Kagome. "Well...i didnt know it was you now did i Kagome?" he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips he had been longing to taste since she left a month ago.

She sighed. " Bankotsu..."

"Kagome..."

"Im glad Im not your enemy anymore...to be killed like that."

He laughed again. " I would never kill you if I knew it was you now would I?"

"I miss you...I missed you the whole month..."

"I know. I did too."

"Where are the others?" she asked suddenly wondering where everyone else was. "Oh...off finding food and wood for the fire." he said casually. " And you happen to be the only one left behind?.." she said raising her eyebrow. "Well..ya..." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you, Kagome? Where are all your friends?" Bankotsu said as he pulled her on to his lap and cuddled her. " They are treating you nicely right? Inutrasha?"

Kagome smiled " Of course. Dont worry. And his names inuYasha not InuTrasha. I just came out for a walk then walked into the wrong campsite..." she said.

"Whatever...he's still my enemy after all...and plus, is your back okay?" he said moving her so her back was facing him.

"Dont worry. Its fine. Sango bandaged it up for me. It still hurts, but I can take it."

"Kagome...Im sorry..."

"Hmm? For what?"

"Kagome. I had to talk about you like I didnt care for you at all, like I could care less if you fell in a hole and died. Kagome...Im sorry...I never wanted to talk about you like that and I never want to again." he said.

She smiled and got onto her knees in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. " Its alright. I mean, we were the ones that told you to not blow our cover. And Bankotsu, Im sorry too."

"Huh? But you didnt do anything to me"

"Im talking bout when Inuyasha and Miroku..."

"Forget about it. As long as you dont cheat on me, Im happy."

"Thanks, Bankotsu."

"Kagome...I dont wanna...I still...Kagome I miss you.. I missed you the whole time we were seperated..." he said with a sad smile at her.

"Bankotsu...I miss you too." she said while pushing him over kissing his nose. Then she rolled off of him and looking up to the sky, laying beside him. " The stars are really pretty aren't they?"

"Kagome...you're prettier. And nothing's as cute as you either." He said as his hand went around her waist and her head on his chest.

She smiled. " Do you mind love? If we sat here and watched the stars tonight?...I mean...In my world...I dont get to sit like this under the sky and watch..." she said

Bankotsu shook his head. " Of course not. Anything for you love. But the others are probably gonna be back really soon though..." he said giving her a kiss. " And we don't wanna be interrupted now do we?" he added with his famous smile.

"Um...depends...on what way you mean it..." she said uncertainly. He laughed " I mean lets go somewhere where we won't be found."

Kagome nodded." but where?" she said looking up at him. He laughed. " I dont know...lets go find ourselves a place and call it ours and only ours? You want that sweetie?" he said.

Kagome nodded " I would like nothing better." she said. " Hey! What about me??" said Bankotsu trying to fake hurt on his face but ending up giving her a smile.

Kagome laughed at his effort "Dont worry Bankotsu. You know I love you..." she said as she tugged on his braid. "But you said-!" and was stopped when Kagome leaned forwards and kissed his lips. He instantly shut up and shoved his tongue in her mouth.

When they pulled away, Kagome smiled and said " Well lets go find our special place now!". He laughed at her enthusiasm and got up, offering his back to her.

"Thanks Bankotsu. But wouldn't it be more...romantic if we walked here together, side by side?" she said.

He thought for a moment, then smiled. " Sure. Let's go!" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Hey Bankotsu...Tell me bout you past?" Kagome said as they began walking up a hill.

"Hmm?...What do you wanna know about my past?"

"Um...Your childhood?...just tell me anything you want to tell me. If you dont wanna tell me thats fine as well."

"No. I'll tell you. Why would I keep anything from you?

"Well...everyone has something personal that they might wanna keep to themselves right?"

"Yeah. But you're my exception because I love you."

She laughed. " I like your reason."

He sighed. "Of course you do...K, lets see...I was born ...27 years ago in a little village far from here..." he began awkwardly. "My parents...I barely even remember them. But one day when I was about seven...a group of people came and killed off my entire village. Everything I knew was...not there for me anymore."

He paused to recollect his memories while she laid her head on his shoulder.

Laying his head on hers, he continued. " I wanted revenge...revenge on these people for what they did to us...but I knew, that at that moment, i couldnt do it alone. Not yet anyways. So I waited. I passed those years, wandering the land until one day on my tenth birthday, i ended up in front of a small abandoned hut half a day's walk from the nearest village. It was the only form of shelter that I felt safe in because every where else i went to, no one accepted me fully. I wasn't one of their village...and the things they made me do..."

"what did they make you do Bankotsu?" she said opening her eyes and flipping her head up.

"N-It dosent matter..." he said as he lowered his head. " It was...so...I dont want to let you know because...i want to...never mind...ill tell you when the time is right. But I was always unhappy and scared. So I stayed at this hut I found and I made my living there. I remembered everyone who had treated me like shit and I promised myself that one day they would pay for it. So late one night in the winter, I was real cold and I was real hungry and-"  
"You lived alone? How did you survive?" she said as she slid her hand around his waist as well.

"I..i managed..and yes I was alone. But back to what I was talking about..That night, I remember I couldnt sleep because of my hunger and cold. I knew I was sick and I couldnt do anything about it. Then a stranger walked into the door. I was scared...shitless..I couldnt move off the little pile of dried grass I called my bed and I couldn't lift my head."

"Who was it? What did he do to you?" she piled up questions on him faster than he could answer. He smiled and laid his finger on her lips.

"Let me finish, love. This stranger, he walked in and bent down to look at me. I remember looking up, for the first time, at Jakotsu. I didn't know who he was. He didn't know who I was. All I knew was that he had a sword on his back and could kill me at anytime. I was fully prepared to die at that moment, or feel the pain of torture again."

"You were Tourtured?!?" said Kagome, her eyes going wide. Bankotsu slapped himself on the head.

"No I wasnt. Forget about that sweetie. Anyways, he gave me some food and water and asked if he could stay in my hut for the night since it was so damn cold. I didn't really have a choice so that night, he stayed. In the morning, it was snowing really heavily, but for the first time in a long while, I was able to sit up in my bed. He came up to me and we talked. It was then, I learned that he was three years older than me, so he was fifteen at that time, and his name was Jakotsu."

"You were twelve? So you were alone in that hut for two years? And you were sick as well?" she said, not being able to imagine living alone for two years.

"Yes. So Jakotsu asked me what the hell happened to me and I told him my story. He offered to stay with me since he didnt have a place to go to either. I accepted and we became friends. For the first time in five years, I wasnt alone."

"Aww...thats so cute! I can just imagine you as a little kid...all alone in the world..." said Kagome while going off to daydream land. He laughed while nudging her slightly and she snapped out of it.

"One night, I asked Jakotsu about his sword. He told me that he had it made by a weapon maker not far from where we lived. I asked him if he could take me there and ask him to forge me a weapon as well because I wanted revenge on all of them. I said that I could use a sword because I needed to protect myself through all these years though I never got told how to do it. Halberds aren't any different. Jakotsu took me to that place and I got my weapon, my baby."

"And...how did you lift it? Its so freakin heavy!" said Kagome which earned her another smile from Bankotsu.

"There you go, you've got a nice strong man that can protect you. And dont worry about how I lifted it. I just could because of...my past. Wanna try?"

She looked up at him with big eyes " But I already tired with Sango..."

He gave his famous laugh and said "No. You carry it. No Sango."

"I cant do that!"

He smiled again. " Come here love. Stand right here in front of me." She did that and he plunked his Banryuu handle on her shoulder. " Hold it."

Kagome grasped the weapon's hilt and found it way too big for her fingers to go around. " Your sword's too big Bankotsu! My finger's dont even go around it!"

"What? That's not a sword sweet. But if you're referring to my other sword..."

"Huh? You have another sword?"

He laughed at her. " Yes. I'll show you later. Not now K babe?" She nodded.

"Okay. Back to this. Now let that part rest on your shoulder." he said. Kagome shook her head. " I cant carry this thing!"

"I know. Dont worry though. I'm gonna be right here."

She smiled at him and let the huge halberd rest on her shoulder. Of course with Bankotsu taking most of the weight behind her and his hand holding it around hers, it was considerably light.

"Oh! This is amazing me! Im carrying a huge big ass sword around!" she said all amazed and excited. " But continue you story??"

"Haha...its not a sword, its a halberd. But back to the story then. Um...oh ya...Together, me and Jakotsu lived together in that hut for another 2 years. We sparred often and I found out about his snake sword. I learned how to use my Banryuu and he, his Jakotsutou. The first night I mastered my baby, I went with Jakotsu's help and slaughtered the whole village that was closest to our hut. They were the last ones to turn me from their door. I was now fourteen and he, seventeen. We left that hut that had been my home for the past four years and traveled the land. One night, I ended up talking to a man in a bamboo suit in the middle of a swamp."  
"Naraku!" she shouted her eyes going wide.

"Yes. Him. But anyways, after talking to that man, I decided to join the war and become a mercenary. I told Jakotsu and he asked if it was just gonna be the two of us. We decided that we needed more allies, so we set off with a new goal in our mind."

"Ohhh...Bankotsu! Look!!" shouted Kagome pointing to the spot in front of them, inturrupting his story.

He looked up. The land went steeply up in a hill and it was covered with flowers and fallen sakura blossoms.

"Its so pretty!" squealed Kagome. " Can we go to the top!? Please? Pretty please??" Bankotsu smiled again._ This girl...she makes me feel so happy...no matter how sad I am...whenever she's here. Im happy again..._ "Sure." he said.

Halfway up the hill, Bankotsu noticed that she was a nice 2 meters behind him. " You tired?" he said turning back with his cocky smirk.

"No!" said Kagome maybe a little too quickly. He laughed and went back to her. " Get on love. I dont want you falling over on me now do I?". Without waiting for her answer, he picked her up, threw her on his back and started to run.

"Hey! But I didnt even answer you yet!" she protested with a scowl. "Too bad hey?" he said turning his head around to look at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and realized that they were already on top of the hill. It was surrounded by trees, so no one would see you. A shallow pool of water with Lilies floating in it was in the center of this little clearing. To the side of area were bushes of roses in ever colour imaginable. Bankotsu pushed her off his back and onto the ground while crawling on top of her.

"Bankotsu. What are you doing?" she said while putting her hands on his chest. " Im kissing you." he said while he did just that.

"Kagome..I love you." while pushing her bangs out of her face.

"I know bankotsu. And i love you too." she said then turning the rose bush to the side. " Do you know that a red rose is the symbol of love?"

"Yeah...Wonder why I asked Jakotsu to give you the red rose?"  
Kagome smiled. She still had that rose. She had kept it until it wilted, then she pressed it in one of her textbooks. She would keep it forever. Since it was from the man she loved.

"But there are other colours too Bankotsu! Pink is feelings of love, dark pink is gratitude, light pink is sympathy!" she said.

"Is that all there is? Pink and red roses?" he said getting up and examining the rosebushes. " What's white, yellow,burgundy and orange?"

She smiled "White is innocence and purity, Yellow is dying love, Orange is passion and Burgundy is beauty."

"How do you know that?...oi! Whats blue, green, black and purple I never knew there were green flowers!" he said

Kagome laughed at his innocence. " Blue is mystery, green is calm, black is slavish devotion and purple is protection."

He looked at the roses for a moment, then took Kagome's sword out of the sheath and began working on the rosebush. She sat up and tried to see what he was doing, but his back was all she saw. Finally, he pulled back.

"Here." he said holding out a purple rose. " Protection."

She smiled and took the rose. It was delicate, yet so strong. Bankotsu took it back out of her hand and slid it behind her ear.

"Kagome. Never...never let the time come when I have to give you a yellow rose."

"Dont worry, Bankotsu. That day..it'll never come. I promise you."

He smiled. " So...this is our place and our place alone now is it? What do you want to call it sweet?" he said sitting down beside her.

"M...Bankotsu...this place is so perfect...it's like our paradise, our heaven, our castle in the sky." she said as she climbed into his lap.

"I like that, our castle in the sky..." he said looking up to the stars. " Tell you what sweetie, one day...oh..uh..never mind." and he turned away with a slight blush coming on his face.

"Hmm?..what were you gonna say?"

"Never mind..."_ Damn! I cant say stuff to her like that now!...can I?...oh...iunno...maybe...I dont think I'll have the courage to go through with it though...even if she did accept me already..later...yes..later..._

"No! Tell me!" she pouted as she pushed her bottom lip out.

He smiled. " As cute as that is, I'll wait for when the time is right to tell you. How bout that sweet?"

"Okay...but continue your story Bankotsu. I wanna hear the rest of it!" said Kagome with a small smile.

"Hm...before I do...I have something for you."

"Really?! What is it?!"

"A present."

"Really!? A present?! For me!? What is it? What is it!?"

He laughed at her excitement over a present and said " Really. A present for you." and handed her something wrapped in gold cloth. " Open it and see."

"Oh...its so pretty...thanks Bankotsu." she said and kissed him passionatly.

"Kagome...open it.." he whispered while laying his forehead on hers.

She did as he asked. The first layers of gold were stripped away. She caught a glint of sparkly silver. The more she unwrapped, the more her eyes glowed and widened. When the gold wrapping was finally all stripped away, laying before her was a beautiful silvery yukata. It was plain except on the back, covering the whole place where her back would be, there was an image of their paradise. The only thing different was that reflecting off the pool among the lilies, was a purple star, like the one on Bankotsu's forhead. Also in the pool, standing out against the white flowers was a red rose.

"Bankotsu...how did..." she said not being able to tear her eyes away from the garment in front of her.

"How did I know? Because I've been to this paradise before. I found it by accident the night before I met you." he said. " So...you like it?"

"Of course!" she said and knocked him over again.

"Its special love, like you. It doubles as armor since that idiot of a half demon cant protect you." Kagome smiled and kissed him. The two of them started making out under the stars, while the yukata laid forgotten beside them on the cool damp grass.

* * *

Aww...how did you like the ending?? Plz R&R. Tell me wut you think of this chappie! 


End file.
